Shinsekai No Kami Gokko
by eternal vexation
Summary: Naruto leaves the village that has been holding him back, and becomes a Shinobi with the power to bring the Elemental Nations to its knees. OP Naruto / Naruto x Harem / Godlike Naruto / Rinne Sharingan Naruto
1. Genesis

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter One: Genesis**

* * *

It was a seemingly regular night in Konohagakure, ninjas patrolling, people drinking in bars and people having fun. But little did they know this night was the birth of the greatest shinobi the Elemental Nations would be presented with, surpassing the likes of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

In the forest a 6 year old boy can be seen running from a crowd, in the crowd were shinobi and civilians alike.

"Goddammit not again, running away from crowds is a such a pain" thought our blonde protagonist as he ran from a crowd

"Why can't you guys see that I'm not kyuubi" yelled Naruto as he panted slightly, running from a crowd for 30 minutes tends to get tiring.

"Quiet demon, why cant you see all the people you've killed 6 years ago in that attack."

Naruto may he a lot a things but a demon and stupid he was not. He wasn't an idiot even a blind person can see it, people calling him a demon, the glares, the segregation, the time he spent reading the books he stole from the library on his idol Yondaime Hokage and all the other books, he simply put two and two together and got his answer, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Why him though, why would his idol seal the kyuubi inside him? He must have had a reason. From what he's read the Yondaime wasn't the kind of man that would never ask another family to sacrifice their child. So he came to a conclusion that he was the Yondaime's child, crazy right? Of course it was a far fetched theory and sounded a bit crazy but it made sense if his logic didn't fail him.

Jinchuuriki are usually some what connected to big village figures, like the Yondaime Hokage for example. But there were still holes in his theory, why did the kyuubi just appear seemingly out of thin air, as if it was summoned, I'm sure that Konoha would have see the gigantic Kyuubi who's roars can level mountains, and tails can cause tsunamis coming so that begs the question where did the Kyuubi come from? Was his mother attacked during child birth? Did the Kyuubi get extracted from her during this?. He learnt that there were past kyuubi Jinchuuriki and from what he's read during childbirth female jinchuuriki's seals weaken, so he came to a conclusion, he mother was a Jinchuuriki, he couldn't find any information on Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki other than Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju's wife. Anyways all of this wouldn't matter if he's dead so back to the problem at hand.

He kept running until he reached the Hokage monument, usually this would he his safe haven. But right now it was his enemy, he was cornered.

"Please just stop I'm not a demon." pleaded Naruto

"Stop? STOP? Did you stop when the cries of our shinobi were heard all through out the night as you rampaged though our village, the Fourth sacrificed himself to end you and you still have the audacity to appear before us and mock us as a child, no worries though. Tonight we end what Yondaime started." finished the shinobi as he started going through hand signs and shot a fire ball at him.

It hurt. Everything hurt. As he fell off the monument his mind started going blank.

"Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die? I never got to know my parents, was the Yondaime really my father? Was my mother a Jinchuuriki? I wish I tried out that new ramen flavor. I'm sorry Nee-chan, and old man Teuchi, I guess this is it." Were my last thoughts as the floor below got closer until eventually all I saw was white.

The white started to recede and was replaced with a yellow hue, I found myself in a hallway with tubes running down to a door.

"Is this heaven? Is that the infamous heavens gates?" was what I thought as I walked towards the door.

When I walked in I saw a giant gate with a kanji for seal on it and inside was a beautiful red haired girl with crimson eyes and a burgundy kimono and 9 reddish orange tails were spread out though the floor, wait what? Tails? Anyways in all she was beautiful ever prettier than that one girl he saved with those weird purple eyes.

"Uhh.. hi, are you an angel? I thought heaven would be more… white" he said

Her eyes snapped open as tears ran down her face

"Naruto-kun, thank god you're a alive" she choked out

Wait what? "Alive? What do you mean, I thought I died"

She gave me a smaller choked giggle as she said

"No silly, you're not dead, I used my chakra to try and heal you to try and save you, I couldnt do much due to this stupid seal."

"Wait so if I'm not dead where am I? Last I remember I was falling to my certain death"

"You're in your mindscape"

Mindscape? Wait a second, Mindscape, Pretty girl with 9 tails, giant gate with seal on it, chakra. All is this can only lead to one thing.

"A..Are you the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Yes, I am"

"So my theory is right, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in me making me your Jinchuuriki, who would have thought that the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was a pretty girl" he finished slightly chucking at the end not shocked at all

She smiled at his statement, shes been watching him throughout the years, she knew he was smarter that any typical six year old, throughout the years she kept on trying to contact him but to no avail, after his incident he went though enough mental distress causing her to finally break through and contact him.

"So if you're Kyuubi, why are you not a big bad mean scary demon fox?" he asked slightly confused

She giggled as she said "I'm not all that evil as people believe, and this is just my human form. You see I'm a giant concentrated being of chakra, so I can change my body as I like. But when tou-sama made us he gave us our original body I was given that of a fox, but we can change our forms to be that of a human if we wish. I prefer being in this form because it's more comfortable, plus I would be crammed in my fox form because as you can see your mindscape isn't necessarily what you would call the biggest. But if you want I can change into my fox form." she finished

"No no no you're perfectly fine like that, but if you're the Kyuubi then can you possibly answer some questions I have?"

"Yes, what is it?" She already had a general idea of what he was going to ask.

"Was my mother your Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes she was my 2nd Jinchuuriki right after Mito Uzumaki"

"Another question, if you know who my mother is, do you know who my father was?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"Yes, your father is, as you theorized, Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage"

"Did..Did they love me?"

"Yes, they were ecstatic when they found out they were going to be parents, they had everything planned out and your father was ver protective of your mother, not wanting anything to happen to her and you" she said softly smiling a bit at the end.

Now, Naruto was not one to cry but again he was a 6 year old child. Sure he was smart, what people would consider a genius at his age, but he was a child nonetheless. He was an orphan, no parents, no friends, no family or close nor distant relatives, there wasn't a day that went by where people wouldn't glare at him or call him names. He was alone (for the most part). The only people he had to call family was the Ichiraku family but to hear that his blood parents have loved him proved to be too much and tears began to spill out of happiness.

As he wiped his tears he said "If you say you're not evil then why did you attack Konoha?"

At this she scowled as if she remembered an unpleasant memory

"Everything was going well during your birth until he showed up"

"He?"

"Yeah, the masked man"

"Masked man?"

"Yes, during the night of your birth a masked man attacked and extracted me out of your mother, after that he used those blasted eyes of the Uchiha and controlled me into attacking the village, everything went blank after that" Her face turned into a frown and her eyes began to water

"After your father removed me from the Masked Man's control I was confused and didn't know what was going on my mind wasn't in the right place, when I saw the sealing ritual on instinct I attacked you not wanting to he sealed again"

Her voice slightly faltered

"When I did your parents jumped in front of my attack to stop me, I killed your parents" she finished as tears began to roll down

He wanted to hate her, he really did, but he just couldn't, this wasn't her fault, none of this was, it was all that Uchiha's fault, his life being miserable was all his fault, Kyuubi-chan ransacking konoha was all his fault, his parents death, his fault.

He walked into the cage in to hug a new crying Kyuubi

"None of this is your fault, its all the Masked Man's fault"

She looked at him with wide eyes. Then he smiled

"Don't worry Kyu-chan, I promise I'll find this masked man, and make him pay, not just for killing my parents, but for controlling you against your will."

She smiled then blushed slightly at her nickname

"I'm sure you will Naru-kun" she replied smiling

"Now this bring me to our next point, you being my Jinchuuriki gives your massive reserves, advanced healing, and what is not known to much is, I also have to ability to give you the Rinne Sharingan considering you are of the Uzumaki clan and a direct descendant to tou-sama. Your father was an Namikaze who branched off from the Uchihas but were ostracized by then due to not being able to awaken the sharingan and eventually went nearly extinct, most didn't awaken their Sharingan but you still have Uchiha blood in you, enough for me to work with. Even though it's a small portion of your blood you still have part Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki blood in you, the Senju blood came from Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki who are your great-grandparents. You have blood from both of tou-sama's children, making you eligible for the Rinne Sharingan"

"Wait, Rikudo Sennin was your father?" He remembers reading about him on a book.

"Yes, I was originally part of a mindless beast if destruction and chaos, the Juubi. But tou-sama defeated it then became it's first Jinchuuriki, towards his death he knew the Juubi will eventually reform and rampage again so he split it into 9 Tailed Beasts, in order to bring peace and keep a power balance." she finished

His eyes widened in realization

"So essentially while everyone saw you tailed beasts, as mindless demons of chaos, you're all in reality heroes in a sense, without you guys this world as we know it would not exist and the Juubi would run rampant."

She smiled slightly at this boys knowledge, it was shocking that a 6 year old would be this smart.

**_'Tou-sama, this is the boy, I'm sure this is the boy that will bring upon peace to this world.'_**

"Yes, while I wouldn't call myself a hero it's not too far off, now about the Rinne Sharingan tell me Naru-kun, what do you know of the Sharingan?"

"From what I've read the Sharingan is a powerful dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, it can predict movement and copy techniques"

"Very well, now what do you know of the Rinnegan?"

"Not much is known of it other than the Rikudo Sennin was the original wielder and it is said that it's the strongest out of the three doujutsu."

"Very good, now the Rinne Sharingan is a combination of the two, with the added abilities of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which is the next stage of the Sharingan, after the Mangekyo Sharingan.

It's abilities are great but it comes with a drawback, it slowly leads to loss of sight. This issue is solved with with the Eternal version it stops your blindness. The Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities consist of the **_Susanoo_**, **_Tsukuyomi_**, **_Amaterasu_**, **_Kamui_**, **_Kotoamatsukami_**, and **_Izanagi. _**

With the **_Susanooo_** you can create a humanoid avatar that works as a shield and is made out of your chakra and fights for you on your command.

With the **_Tsukuyomi_** you can cast a powerful genjutsu, said to be the strongest and can only be dispelled by the Rinnegan.

With **_Amaterasu_** you can create the strongest flames that burn through everything as long as you can focus on your target.

With **_Kamui_** you can travel to the **_Kamui Pocket Dimension_** you can move objects in and out of it at will and it said to be superior to The Yondaime's **_Hirashin_** since you don't need seals.

**_Kotoamatsukami_** is a subtle but powerful genjutsu that allow you to modify and change people's memories and replace them with false ones. However this ability can be used once every year, but as your eyes grow stronger you can shorten this to once a day or two.

With **_Izanagi_** you can cast an illusion over reality allowing you to decide what is and isn't while its active, neglecting any injuries, even fatal ones, even after death. Although it has its limitations its is mostly used as defence or avoiding lethal wounds. But I recommend not using the last one since it can cause tremendous strain and cost a lot a chakra.

The Rinne Sharingan also gives you the abilities of the Rinnegan, Information on the Rinnegan is scarce due to the rarity of usersx but due to tou-sama being the original wielder I know of it's abilities.

The Rinnegan has the abilities of the Byakugan minus the 359 degree vision, it gives you the ability to use of all 5 elements, you can see chakra and it's flow, it can also see the tenketsu of the 8 gates.

You can also create black receivers that can transmit chakra. Then there are the 6 paths, the **_Deva Path_** can control gravity and either pull things towards you to push things from you.

The **_Asura Path_** that allows you to mechanized your body.

With the **_Human Path _**you can extract souls and read their memories.

You can use certain Rinnegan summons with the **_Animal Path_**, these differ from regular summons.

You can absorb chakra and pure chakra techniques through the **_Petra Path_**, although you cannot absorb senjutsu chakra.

With the **_Nakara Path_** you have access to the **_King of Hell._**

Then there is the **_Outer Path_**, which is you, the Rinnegan allows you to preside over life and death, granting you the ability to revive the dead, but beware it costs a lot of chakra. You can summon The **_Demonic Statue of the Outer Path_** which is the body of the Juubi. I'm made of its chakra and the statue is the hollow husk of the Juubi. Although I recommend not using this as it does not require chakra but your life force, usually it will kill you but due to your Uzumaki lineage it'll leave you in a terrible crippled state. There are certain abilities limited to the Rinne Sharingan, like **_Limbo_**. Limbo allows you to reside inside an invisible world that is usually impossible to detect. While in this world you can still make physical contact with the physical world, allowing you to I harm your enemies. While in this world, you can make up to 4 clones that reside in the Limbo world, all which have the same abilities as you." finished the redhead

"Wow, that sounds… really broken.."

She chuckled a little bit at his response

"Yeah, I know, It's a lot to take in but don't worry Naru-kun I will train you how to use these abilities" said the red haired beauty

"Will you really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Kyu-chan I promise I won't disappoint you."

She slightly smiled this child will do great things

"Please, call me by my name, Kurumi, but it's time you should be waking up Naru-kun, I'll be giving you tips on how to use your abilities while in your mindscape, since you've already made initial contact with me I'll be able to talk to you while you're not in your mindscape, so when you respond talk in your head, I'll be able to hear, now wake up Naru-kun, I sense people near you."

"Okay, I'll see you later Kurumi-chan"

* * *

**AN: His Sharingan has every Mangekyo Ability can think of. Yes I'm aware that a Mangekyo Sharingan differs from its users, for example Kamui is solely Obito's ability and Limbo is solely Madara's Rinnegan ability but I felt like making him as broken as I can lmao. Please leave a review and thoughts**

**Ja ne**


	2. The Awakening

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Awakening**

* * *

As Naruto's consciousness started returning to him and he regained my senses he began to hear talking, sounded like Old man Hokage and three other voices, two male one female.

"No Danzo, I'm not letting the boy become one of your mindless puppets" said the only voice he recognized which was the voice of the Third Hokage

"Then what do you suggest we do with the boy Hiruzen" said the other male voice

"When he becomes of age I will enroll him in the academy."

"Why will you let the demon brat join the academy, don't tell me you really plan on letting the brat become a shinobi" said the female voice

"Let me remind you Koharu, he is not a demon, he simply holds the demon." replied Hiruzen

Naruto started shuffling

"You're dismissed he's waking up"

When he heard footsteps then the door open then close he took this as a cue to start shuffling some more and his eyes fluttered open, ow, even opening his eyes hurt

"Jiji is it true you're going to enroll me in the Academy?" asked the blonde boy

"Yes, once you reach age ten I'll enroll you in the academy"

I smiled slightly, I will be making my ascend to become a shinobi.

"Jiji can I leave this place and have that new ramen flavor"

The old man chuckled "Yes boy but not right now, you need to rest, I estimate you'll be out in 2 months but you should be able to eat in about a week"

* * *

**(Time Skip to 8 days later)**

These past eight days he's been spending his time in his mindscape while his body rested he changed the appearance of his mindscape to make it more hospitable for Kurumi-chan, it changed from a sewer to a plain with a few trees, here and there basically just looked like a regular outdoor plain. Although his injuries realistically it was supposed to take more than 2 months for his body to heal but thanks to Kurumi-chan his body healed at a ridiculous pace, 3rd degree burns, fractured ribs, and broken arm and leg are not injuries that healed in 8 days. The nurses and doctors were shocked to say the least but it just added to their rage, the demon can regenerate at a rapid pace.

He was free to go so he headed to his apartment to let Kurumi-chan begin the process, after consulting Kurumi-chan with it and talking about it during these past eight days he decided against telling the Hokage about the whole Kyuubi situation and the Rinne Sharingan he was going to get, not that he didn't trust him but still.

As he made his way to his apartment a thought reached his mind

_'Hey, Kurumi-chan... is it going to hurt'_

Although he couldn't see it, he could have sworn she just smirked evilly

**"I hate to say it Naru-kun but yes, it will feel like your eyes are being stabbed repeating, after that it'll feel like someone casted an Amaterasu on your eyes but dont worry Naru-kun, the pain will only last for an hour, while your eyes may feel sore for a few days after the process it over it'll definitely be worth it."** The redhaired female said

Now he was nervous, that definitely did NOT sound pleasant, but he did have to agree with her, the benefits definitely outweighed the bad.

He layed down on his mattress in his apartment and entered his mindscape, inside was Kurumi-chan, her appearance was same as before except for a necklace she wore with the kanji for "Seal"

**"I would recommend creating a table so I can strap you in, I know this will be painful and I can't have you flailing around, it will mess up the process"** I reluctantly created one and layed on it as she strapped me on.

I closed my eyes and i felt her soft hands over my eyes, it was quite pleasant.

**"I'm sorry Naru-kun"**

The pleasant feel of her hands was the last pleasant thing I felt before the pain took over.

* * *

**(Time skip to 2 week)**

She said it would feel like someone was stabbing my eyes repeatedly? PFT oh how he wish it felt like that, no, it was MUCH MUCH worst, this made the pain he felt at the monument feel like a stroll though the park, but I digress, he now my the Rinne Sharingan, but Kurumi-chan recommended he rest his eyes for a week at least after the process was done, just to be on the safe side.

That was 2 weeks ago and now Kurumi-chan told him that it was safe to use his eyes now, she told him that before he jumps into the deep end he should start with the basics, and it would be better that he trains his body to handle the strain that using these eyes will give me. Most of it would be mental strain yes but still, working his body would definitely help. She started him with doing basic weights on each leg.

After I was fit enough for jutsus she taught him his first one, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). It was an A-ranked technique that required a lot a chakra but was no problem for him since cause of his massive reserves. The trick to Shadow clones is that the memories from the shadow clone return to the caster after dispelling, it proved great for training. She had him perform them while water walking, of course, learning these techniques was a walk in the park with his Rinne Sharingan but the difficult part proved to be doing these techniques while walking on water. But he eventually got it down quickly due to his Rinne Sharingan

She taught him the basic academy techniques after I got them mastered we started getting into elemental jutsus, she taught him one jutsu from each element, the first one she taught him was the Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). The basic fireball technique of the Uchiha clan.

The second was the **_Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_** a C-Ranked Technique that allows you to blow wind through your mouth

The third was the **_Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)_**. It allows you to send a wave of electricity through your hands

The fourth was _**Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall)**_ Which allows you to create an earth wall when you slam your hands on the floor

The fifth technique was the _**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu)**_ This jutsu allowed you to spit a steam of water out your mouth, you can also split it and shoot them like bullets.

He did these until he was able to do them with two hand signs, except for Wind and Lightning, he showed complete and utter mastery over these two elements, he can do his Lightning and Wind jutsu without any hand seals but he still liked using one hand seal.

Kurumi told him that he would have to practice with the 3 other elements until managed to gain the same amount of control he has with his Lightning and Wind techniques. Once he's done that then he would be able to dabble into sub-elements. It's a popular belief that sub-elements like_** Yoton (Lava Release)**_ Or**_ Hyoton (Ice Release)_** for example can only be used with a bloodline. However, this isn't true you simply just have to have complete control over the 2 elements (or 3 if we're talking about **_Jinton (Dust Release)_ **required to form it. For example, people from the Yuki clan usually had near-perfect control over Water and Wind so making ice wasn't much of an issue to them, they just had to practice their balance.

To make the subelements you have to use combine and balance both elements. It sounds simple but it really isn't. It usually takes a long time but with shadow clones this time should shorten.

His body can now handle taijutsu so Kurumi had him work on his taijutsu. He learned a taijutsu style based on agility, you would outmove your opponent and land hits in pressure points slowly crippling your enemy. He had to extensively study human anatomy in order to learn where the pressure points were to make this style work. He also had to be really fast in order for this technique to work.

If he was going to be honest, it's based on the Hyuga's Juken, in a matter of fact he can probably replicate their Juken because he can see the tenketsu, but he didn't want to, maybe eventually but not now.

Going to the library was also much easier now, he didn't need to steal the books now, he would simply make clones and henge them and have them go to the library and read a book on every subject ranging from history to books on chakra theory. He had them go to the restroom and dispell every 10 minutes so his brain won't overload with information.

On a book on the Third Shinobi War is where he found out about Uzushiogakure, his curiosity toward fuinjitsu bloomed. When Kurumi initially told him of the Uzumaki clan he was fascinated, they were known for their longevity and their seal masters. He was shocked at how badass his clan was. He decided to try and become a seal master, to continue the Uzumaki legacy and not let his ancestors down.

He made a mental note to visit the ruins at one point. Because there was bound to be some scrolls or something, Iwa and Kumo must have searched through the ruins for stuff but the Uzumaki were known for their seals, he's sure that there was some secret vault with really badass jutsu or seal locked behind really complex seals that only allowed someone with Uzumaki blood or something to open it... well at least he hoped there was. But damn his clan must have been such badasses, he really wanted to bring his clan back to its former glory, that's a goal he'll work towards.

It all sounded great and all, however, there is one problem. Konoha, he doubts the Konoha council allow him to simply waltz out of the village and start a new one, and if he did then he's sure they will try and control him and the village. He came to the conclusion that he would eventually need to leave the village in order to fulfill his ambitions.

However he will need his inheritance from his father, he already got his mothers but he can't get his fathers until he made Chunin or was 18, so he would have to stay until then. He thought back to the conversation.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

12 year old Naruto was making his way to talk to the Hokage about his parents to see if he had any inheritance. He decided to say he read about the Uzumaki in a book cause he wasn't entire sire if he should tell him about Kurumi-chan.

I opened the door to see him cursing paperwork. Then looked up and noticed me.

"Hello Naruto my boy what can I do for you"

"Hey jiji I have a question."

"What is it?" asked the elderly man

"Hey Jiji can you tell the 'shadows' in the room to leave? I'd perfer it if this conversation was kept just between us."

His eyes widened in shock but soon receded and lifted his hand to signal his ANBU they they could leave.

"How did you know they were here?"

"I could sense their Chakra"

His eyes widened once again

_'A sensor? those are rare, my my Minato, Kushina, your son is definitely something'_ he mused

"Anyways, what was your question?"

"Okay so I read a book from the library about the Uzumaki clan, was I from a clan?"

The elderly man's eyes hardened then sighed.

"I guess there's no way of hiding it now then. Yes, you are the last of the Uzumaki clan, they along with Uzushiogakure which is where the majority of them lived fell in a joint invasion by Kumo and Iwa, due to fear of the Uzumaki growing stronger. When Konoha arrived to support it was too late. However your mother was in Konoha time and was safe, but I'm sure there are Uzumaki's scattered around the Elemental Nations"

"Jiji, who was my mother?"

"Sorry Naruto I'm not sure it's the right time to tell you"

"Come on Jiji I'm 12, I'm not some idiot kid, I'm sure I can handle it" I said with enthusiasm

The older man could only chuckle

"Alright if you say so, your mother was none other then Kushina Uzumaki, she was a phenomenal Kunoichi, she was also known as 'Konoha's Red Death'.

I faked a shocked face since I already knew who she was

"Did she love me?" asked the blonde boy

"Yes my boy, she loved you more than anything else, you should have seen her reaction when she found out she was pregnant with you."

He already heard this from Kurumi but nonetheless, it made him happy and brought a smile to his face to hear it again.

"Did she leave me anything?"

"I wasn't going to give you her inheritance until you made Chunin but seeing as you are mature to handle it I'll give it to you" said the older man as he pulled out a scroll and said

"It will open with your blood, open it when you get home"

"Okay thanks Jiji, but what about my father?" asked the blonde boy

"I'm sorry Naruto, that information I cannot disclose, you have to make Chunin or be 18"

I decided not to push it, I already got my mother's inheritance, so this trip was already a success.

"Okay thanks Jiji, Ja ne"

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

It was now night and he was resting so he entered my mindscape to spend some time with Kurumi

_"Hey, Kurumi-chan, what are your thoughts on my plan to revive Uzushio"_

**"Is definitely ambiguous, but I believe if anyone can bring Uzushio back to its former glory, it's you, you have my support"**

_"Thank you Kurumi-chan, Ne, do you really think there are others besides me?"_

**"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that there are clan members scattered around, the Uzumaki are too stubborn to die out after all."**

A small chuckle left my mouth

_"Right"_

* * *

**AN: FemKyuubi is going to be the main girl, but I need suggestions for who else I should add to harem so far I have:**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Hinata**

**Guren**

**Koyuki**

**Konan**

**Pakura**

**Shion**

**Karin**

**Temari**

**FemHaku**

**I was thinking of adding 2 other OCs but I'm still thinking about it. Honestly most of the girls I added were so they're going to help Naruto with his subelements. Also, would you guys like a massive harem? It's already pretty large but still, he has to have a pretty big one if he plans to bring back the Uzumaki clan. Let me know.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Graduation

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Graduation**

* * *

I'm now on the last day of the academy so it's been 8 years since I've started my training with Kurumi-chan and I must say, I'm quite proud of my progress. I'm not one to toot my horn but I would definitely stomp on all my academy classmates combined.

I've mastered all 5 of the elements to the point where I no longer need hand seals and can call out my techniques in my mind without having to say them out loud.

I've also managed to pick up some kenjutsu because there is nothing better than a well rounded shinobi, of course, I was still pretty sloppy and didn't know any stances. I was hoping to find someone that will maybe train me, I'll have to ask Hokage-jiji if he knows anyone.

I've learned how to use the _**Petra Path**_, _**Deva Path**_, _**Human Path**_ and_** Animal Path**_ and**_ Human Path_**, I had to practice on animals for the_** Human Path**_ but I didn't just want to needlessly kill animals so I used this as an opportunity to practice the **_Outer Path_**. I just can't get myself to use the _**Asura Path**_, it's way too creepy.

With my Sharingan abilities I can use the _**Kamui**_, _**Tsukuyomi**_, _**Amaterasu** _with ease and no strain, the Kamui ability is quite neat I find myself using it a lot. I haven't found a use for Kotoamatsukami and Izanagi yet with my Susanoo I'm only up to the skin, I already have the ribcage and skin but no armor, so it still needs work.

With the scrolls Kaa-san left I've gotten a better hang with seals, I can now make gravity seals which help a great deal with my physical training. I've also learned how to make chakra blocking seals and chakra disrupting seals. The chakra blocking seals seal off your chakra and the chakra disrupting seal messed with your chakra flow making it harder to perform techniques. I'm working towards not needing paper to use them. I've also created a seal that stores my chakra so if at some point I run out of chakra I have a little boost and a backup. I've also learned how to make sealing tattoos that I put on my arm, I would just pump chakra and think of the item I wanted and it will pop it out as long as it's in the scroll.

Funny enough a big part of seals is not just making seals, but understand them. It's kind of hard to explain it but a big part of it is understanding the seals and identifying what seal it is and trying to figure out how to do and undo it. It's quite fascinating.

My current fuinjutsu project I'm working on is a seal that allows me to seal any chakra based jutsu fired at me and shoot them back out, like say for example I face another Mangyeko Sharingan user and they fire an Amaterasu at me I could seal it and shoot it back out at them, this would be useful if I'm trying to conserve chakra. However I was currently stuck, I was able to suck it in the shoot it out but instead of having it burst out and shoot towards them it would simply just plop down.

Then I remembered back to when I received my mom's inheritance and scrolls then a smile crept to my face.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

As soon as i left Hokage-jiji's office I dashed home as fast as possible.

When I arrived I opened the scroll and used a kunai to prick my finger and wiped my finger in the scroll

Soon a few items popped out, the first one I picked up was a scroll

From Kushina Uzumaki (your Kaa-san),

'Hello Sochi if you're reading this then it means that I'm not around to be with you. I just hope that youre not mad at me nor you tou-san, and if you are that you'll one day come to forgive us. We really wish we were around to see you grow up but right now is not the time for such negative thoughts, i left you some scrolls for some Uzumaki sealing techniques if you ever one day hope to pick up fuinjutsu, I also left you a special key that will lead you to a vault where my families treasures are hidden. Make the Uzumaki proud. Inside there is also a scroll for the famed Uzumaki Chakra Chains which are capable of restraining a Buuji, they can also be used key will need your blood for it actually work and once it starts glowing pump chakra into it. I love you sochi. Again i'm sorry I wasn't there during your childhood I hope you turned out good.'

PS: I hope you're on good terms with Kurumi I trust her to train you as she did with me. ja ne (tear drop mark)

_"You taught Kaa-san?"_

**"Yes, I remember when she was a little kit, she was smart but hotheaded at times, your father was the only one that could calm her down... most of the time"** said the vixen as she gave a nostalgic chuckle

I looked at the other items and noticed the key she mentioned. It was pretty big almost as big as half of my forearm but it was surprisingly not heavy.

So I hid it in a sealing scroll for when I visit the Uzushio ruins.

Next were a couple of scrolls I assumed were the sealing techniques she was talking about and some jutsu.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Since I've mastered all of the five elements I started experimenting with subelements, the easiest was definitely Hyoton (Ice Release) and Shoton (Crystal Release) the rest were quite difficult. Although _**Mokuton (Wood Release)** _is a special case, that one I could currently not do since it not only requires Earth and Water but you have to be a sage since you have to be 'one with nature'. He would need someone who is familiar with the sub-elements to help me out, something he will definitely be looking out for when I leave. I've heard there was a woman who can use both Yoton (Lava Release) and Futton (Boil Release) fighting in the Civil War in Kiri.

I've also mastered the chakra chains that Kaa-san mentioned in the letter. He can create a barrier and can freely control how much chains can come out and control them at will as if it was another limb. They prove to be useful for many other things outside the battlefield. Like multitasking while making ramen.

Now that's enough boasting about my abilities I don't want to get an inflated ego like a certain Uchiha.

I finished getting dressed and ate a quick bowl of ramen. I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave via Kamui but it anyone saw that it would be a pain to explain it to anyone if anyone saw it so I made a one-handed ram sign and left in a blur via Shunshin (Body Flicker Jutsu) and arrived in front of the academy. I've made a lot of great friends through these four years that I've been in the academy, it truly saddens me that I'll have to leave, but it must be done.

Talking about relationships Kurumi and I tied the knot. I spent a lot of time with her, I started feeling funny as I spent time with her. I had an idea as to what it was that I was feeling but I couldn't tell her until I was certain. Until I was sure I fell in love with her, when she told me she loved me too it was truly one of the best moments of my life.

Anyways when I entered the academy all my friend whom I've just mentioned were there

Firstly there was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, he was a bit brash and loud, always yelling stuff about being an 'alpha male' and what not, can't really understand that, must be an Inuzuka thing.

Secondly, there was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara, he's lazy and says 'troublesome' a but don't let that deceive you, he may not be much but he's a genius, whenever I play Shouji with him I always lose. We've been friends since before the academy since he's never been mean to me like all the other kids when they used to play in the park.

Thirdly there is Chouji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, he's... big-boned, his clan jutsu use his calories and turns it into strength, he's a great guy with a big heart, there isn't a moment where you don't see him with chips.

Fourth there is Shino Aburame, heir to the Abarame clan, he isn't talkative but he's still nice to him thus a friend to him.

Fifth there is Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan, she isn't as bad as it seems, at first look she seemed bitchy, but she's nice to me and that's enough in my book, now only if she could get over her fangirl attitude and focus on training more then that'll be more points in his book.

Then there is Hinata Hyuga, former heiress to the Hyuga clan, she's shy and soft-spoken and stutters a lot, especially when she's around me. If I'm going to be honest, it gets annoying after a while. She's a great friend though, she's always supportive of me, we've been friends for a long time since I've saved her from a group of bullies a while back. I mean what isn't there to like, she's nice, supportive and pretty, now if we could get rid of that studdering issue that'll be a major win, it's not as bad as when they first started hanging out but still. Her stalking habits and never leaving blush around me can get a bit creepy at times. Also, I could swear I've seen her give me lust-filled gazes at times. But hey, who am I to stop her.

Then there is teme and banshee, teme isn't all that bad, he's just arrogant and emo and lets his emotions get the better of him. I can understand why, having your entire clan and family killed by your older brother who you cared for and looked up to tends to do things to people. He can probably be fixed, his skill is pretty high for an academy student compared to everyone else so I can respect that, but still it's nothing to call yourself an elite for. Although he would sometimes catch Sasuke looking at him, a bit weird but whatever. Then there is the banshee. She's beyond salvation, I tried to befriend her and she thought I was hitting on her. I honestly feel bad for Sasuke. Let me show you in a flashback

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It was the first day in the academy I was excited because I could finally start my journey as a shinobi. Everything was going fine I befriended a few clan heirs and even a civilian girl named Ami, I was going to befriend another civilian girl named Sakura Haruno, I recognized that last name from the civilian council, maybe if I got to befriend her, her mother won't be a total.. for a lack of better word.. bitch to me.

However, that was a mistake that made my ears suffer.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" I said with my hand out hoping to make another friend

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME MY HEART IS ONLY FOR SASUKE-KUN" yelled a certain pink-haired banshee.

I winced at her tone, what the fuck is wrong with her? I decided to not push it anymore and just walked away in hopes of never experiencing that again.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

I slightly winced at the memory as I made my way up towards a seat next to a certain lavender eyed girl while greeting my friends.

"Hey Hina-chan, are you ready?" I asked as I sat down next to her but chuckled a bit at her full-blown blush at her nickname

"I hope I am N..Naruto-kun" she said saying his name barely over a whisper as her blush darkened

"Hmm? what was that Hina-chan I didn't quite catch that last part" I said teasingly. She may be my friend but you can't resist NOT teasing her

Her blush was now a full face blush

"S..stop teasing me Naruto-kun, I'm j..just not used to this yet" she said looking down slightly

I smiled "It's okay Hina-chan, I didn't mean to tease you. We can stop with the nicknames if it makes you uncomfortable"

"NO DON'T" she said a little bit louder than she expected as her face started steaming in embarrassment as everyone turned at her to see what all the fuss was about so she crossed her arms on the table and hid in them to hide her embarrassment

So of course, I took this as an opportunity to tease her some more, I'm starting to wonder if I'm a sadist.

I brought my mouth near her ear and whispered suggestively

"Hmmm Hina-hime, I never knew you felt so strongly about that"

I could have sworn that when she shuttered she moaned a bit, but Iruka came to her rescue

"ALRIGHT BRATS QUIET DOWN" yelled a certain scarred Chunin before continuing

"Today we will see if these four years did anything towards your goal to become shinobi or kunoichi or if you just wasted your time. We're starting off with a written exam" he finished as everyone except a certain blonde groaned

As they passed out tests I noticed one had a genjutsu over it, he knew it must have come from the Chunin named Mitsuki, his negative emotions sensor always went off when he was around him, he must he one of those fools who see him as the Kyuubi. So I simply make a discreet hand sign and dispelled it.

_"Hey Kuru-chan get a load of this,"_ I said in my mind.

A little while after I made contact with her she requested to share my senses, she'll see what I see, hear what I hear, taste what I taste, and feel what I feel. I of course allowed that since what did I have to lose, it probably gets boring in here.

**"Ehhh are those really the questions that you need to become a shinobi? That's kind of depressing"**

_"Yeah, I don't see how anyone could possibly fail this."_ the blonde mused

**"So are you going to go through with your plan"**

_"Yeah, I'll just have to get a passing grade"_

I read somewhere that every year there is a squad that has the rookie of the year and dead last of the year with the best and most promising kunoichi of the year in the same squad in hopes that the 2 top rookies will be a motivational factor for them to improve. So he decided to use this as an advantage to get the best squad for a better chance at passing the Chunin exams.

If he is correct then Hinata will probably get the kunoichi of the year and Sasuke will get rookie of the year. So he has to become the dead last of the year. So he decided to get the bare minimum to pass in hopes of becoming the dead last.

"Ara ara Naru-kun, who would have thought about that, such a genius, I may have to reward you if this works" she said suggestively with a giggle

I small to blush crept on my face "Oh really Ku-chan, what did you have in mind, I certainly have many things that I could reward you with." I said suggestivly then I sensed her blushing

"Hmph, you may have won this round but certainly not the war" she said before ending the link

He seriously shouldn't have told the clones to read every book in the library, as for why there are so many books on seduction in the libary is beyond him.

He finished the test in time for Iruka to call the end of the test. And they began walking to a room with targets.

"Next is shurikenjutsu. Each person gets 20 kunai if you hit the target it's worth 10 points, however after you've used up 10 the target starts to move and if you hit it you get 20 points making it a total of 300 points You have to hit the target atleast 10 times to pass.

(I'm just going to do the points for the characters that actually matter)

Chouji: 180 points

Shino: 200 points

Shikamaru: 150 points

Hinata: 220 points

Sakura: 180 points

Sasuke: 240 points

Naruto: 150 points

Ino: 160 points

When everyone finished the scores were shown Sasuke smiled arrogantly as a certain banshee was screeching about not getting the best score and her precious Sasuke-kun being the best. I just rolled my eyes.

After all of that we made our way to a ring.

"Next is taijutsu, winner gets announced when they either get thrown out the ring or your opponent forfeits, no jutsu is allowed. When I call your names come to the ring."

Match 1: Chouji Akamichi vs Shino Abarame

Both contestants made their way to the middle of the ring.

"Hajime!"

Both shifted into their taijutsu stances as Chouji ran rather foolishly towards the bug boy, they began to exchange hits but Shino was obviously getting over powered. Chouji thew a punch but dodged it but didn't see the other fist coming his way before it made contact with his face sending him back slightly before getting kicked off the ring.

"Winner: Chouji!" said Iruka before continuing

"Match 2: Shikamaru Nara vs Random Civilian

A certain Nara whispered "Troublesome" before lazily walking towards the ring

"Hajime!"

They both got into the academy taijutsu style, the Civilian's stance was rather sloppy then rushed the Nara before stumbling at the foot Shikamaru put out before pushing him off the ring

"Winner: Shikamaru!"

" Match 3: Hinata Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno"

Both made their way so Naruto decided to encourage his good friend

"Good luck Hina-chan" said the blonde

"Th..Thank you Naruto-kun"

'I have to win this for Naruto-kun, and because the banshee keeps insulting my Naru-kun" She blushed at the concept of Naruto being hers but shook it off.

Both girls made their way to the ring.

"I HAVE TO WIN THIS TO PROVE TO SASUKE-KUN I'M STRONG AND THEN HE'LL DATE ME" screeched Sakura while Hinata just stayed quiet and get into her clan's taijutsu stance then Sakura got into her sloppy academy stance

"Hajime!"

Sakura immediately rushed before getting tripped and tumbled to the floor. Naruto couldn't help but snort. Which didn't go unnoticed by a pink haired banshee.

Sakura was fuming, the blonde idiot laughed at her. And this.. this bitch. this weird eyed bitch is embarrassing her in front of her Sasuke-kun.

She tried standing up rage evident in her face but as she finally stood up Hinata rushed at impressive genin speeds and hit 2 pressure points on each leg making her unable to move.

"Iruka this match ended, she'll be unable to move her legs for the next 2 minutes so it's useless continuing." said the Hyuga shocking everyone due to the fact that she didn't stutter

Iruka just nodded "Winner Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto just smiled, was she finally getting over her stutter?

"Good job Hina-chan I'm proud of you" said Naruto

Hinata just turned red before replying

"T...Thank y..you Naru..ku..kun"

Yeah never mind the stutter is still there.

"Ara Naru-kun, you're going to make me jealous with all that flirting." Said Kurumi in a mock hurt voice

"Oh really Kuru-chan, I thought you were okay with having concubines. After all, you were the one that recommended I take multiple wives to restart the Uzumaki" Said Naruto

**"Geez geez I know Naru-kun but wow, that fight was really pathetic"** commented Kurumi

_"Yeah my match is next match against the teme, I'm going to show off a bit"_ Said Naruto slightly smirking

**"Yeah yeah whatever don't let this victory get to your head, and don't show off too much, we still have to keep trump cards okay?"**

_"Yeah I know it's not like I'm going to use my Susanoo on him or anything"_ Said Naruto

Sakura was about to get taken off to the Nurse's office before she heard Sasuke's match was next so she demanded to stay or else she was going to scream. So the medics obliged not wanting to hear the infamous Haruno screech.

"Match 4: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"WOOO SASUKE-KUN WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM"

"Shut up forehead and sit down so they can start their match" said a certain platinum blonde

"It's Naruto-kun's match" thought Hinata

"G..Good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata said rather quietly since her voice was being muffled out by fangirl screeching. Her lips formed a frown since Naruto probably didn't hear her.

Sasuke walked towards the ring rather smugly while his eyes didn't leave Naruto while he made his way. Meanwhile all his fangirls yelling that their precious Sasuke-kun is going to fight. Naruto just walked in with an impassive face before turning to Hinata with a smile

"Thank you Hina-chan" I replied

Her frown quickly turned into a smile as a blush crept onto her face

'He heard me' Thought Hinata happily

"Hajime!"

Both stood still for a few seconds analyzing each other for a while before Sasuke rushed Naruto at high genin speeds before throwing a fist at the blonde who simply just stood still and blocked him fist with his right arm. As soon as he stopped it Sasuke sent a kick but Naruto stopped it with his other hand before Sasuke jumped back.

"Damn why did this idiot stop my attacks, it felt as if I was kicking a rock, he didn't budge at all." thought the raven haired Uchiha angrily

Sasuke let emotions take control of of him and angerly rushed Naruto with his first cocked back. Naruto simply shook his head before grabbing his fist and flipping him around before striking him on the chest pushing him out the ring in one swift motion.

Everyone including Iruka simply looked at the blonde with eyes as wide as saucers. While Naruto just looked at them before hiving a foxy smile.

'Maybe I over did it?' Naruto thought

Iruka left his shocked state and announced the winner

"W..Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke was fuming. How did this clanless loser beat him? An elite? The Uchiha are the best of the best so how did he let this dobe beat him he thought angrily. He turned to look at the blonde that had his back faced towards him. Why is it always him, what's so special about him? He ran through hand signs and called out his clan's signature jutsu

_**"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**_ yelled out Sasuke

As if it was in slow motion everyone could see the fireball make it's way towards the blonde. Hinata's heart dropped as she was about to yell out something. At the same time Iruka was about to stop it before the blonde did something Iruka thought he would never see.

Naruto didn't even look back when he put up the single ram hand sign and from out of thin air a water dragon formed and crashed into Sasuke's technique creating a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared out they noticed Naruto was no longer where he was standing but behind the Sasuke.

"My my Sasuke-chan. I never thought you'll be the type to have his emotions take control of you like that." said Naruto in an amused tone

Sasuke's eyes widened at the honorific as he turned around expecting to be face to face with the blond only for him to be gone. He looked around before noticing he was besides Hinata smirking at him.

"How did he get there that fast? How did he do that? I let my emotions take control of me. Itachi never let his emotions take control of him. How can I even think about defeating Itachi if I can't even control my emotions" thought Sasuke grimly

It was dead silent. You could even hear crickets in the background. Everyone had a single thought on their mind.

What the fuck just happened?

Everyone eventually left their shocked state

"Naruto where did you learn that?" asked Iruka

"A magician never reveals their secrets" said the blonde cryptically while everyone just sweatdropped at his answer

"Th..that was amazing Naruto-kun" finally spoke up Hinata

"Thank you Hina-chan, I appreciate it" replied Naruto

**"PFFTTT their reactions were priceless, ne Naru-kun did I ever mention that you're my favorite container"** said Kurumi

_"I'm pretty sure you've mentioned it at some point"_ I replied in a mused tone.

It took everything I had to not burst out laughing at their reactions

"IRUKA-SENSEI NARUTO-BAKA CHEATED THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD BEAT SASUKE-KUN HE SHOULD BE DISQUALIFIED" screeched Sakura

Everyone facepalmed.

"Actually Sakura, if anyone is going to get disqualified it would be Sasuke for attempting to use a possibly fatal jutsu towards a classmate" said Iruka

"But I can't disqualify him though because the council would kill me" thought Iruka.

"Anyways, Sasuke, don't let this happen again or you're not graduating, now lets all head to the room and wait for the ninjutus test."

The way there still couldn't believe what happened and everyone looked at Naruto at awe. Until Ino was the first one to speak up.

"Naruto where did you learn to do all that. It was kind of cool"

"Yeah you definitely put the teme in his place" said Kiba enthusiastically

"Troublesome" mumbled a certain Nara

While Sasuke was in the back brooding but saw the blonde in a new light

"I need to get him to teach me how to do that and how he's so fast" thought the Uchiha

When they arrived to homeroom Iruka started speaking.

"Next is the Ninjutsu segment you will have to do the 3 Ninjutsu we taught you. If you fail to do any you will fail. When I call you make you will go with me to room 101."

"Starting with..."

I just dozed off and entered my mindscape

_"Hey Kurumi-chan"_

**"Hi Naru-kun"**

_"I've been working on your seal and goddamn, my tou-san is a genius."_

**"It's okay Naru-kun, although I do wish I can be out of this seal so I can claim your lips."**

_"Maybe when I visit the Uzumaki ruins I can find something that would help me" _however the conversation was cut off

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

I heard my name being called, so I walked to Iruka then we made our way to the room.

"First is the _**Kimawari (Replacement Jutsu)**_ switch spots with that chair" he said pointing to a chair on the left. So I replaced spots with it.

"Very well, next is the **_Henge (Transformation Jutsu)_**" So I Henged to look like Iruka

"Lastly is the **_Clone (Bushin no Jutsu)_**" so I made a single-handed ram seal and made a Shadow clone

"Very well you passed, choose your Hiate band color, this is easily changeable though" said Iruka as he pulled out Hiates with different colored bands. So I chose a black colored one.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" I said as I tied to my forehead as I made my way out of the room.

A while later Iruka came back after everyone was done.

"Congratulations to those of you who passed the test, today paves your journey as Shinobi. Tomorrow you will come here to know who your Genin Squads will be and to meet your Jonin-senseis." he said as he left followed by everyone.

* * *

**(Night Time)**

I was currently finishing training when in the distance I noticed someone passing by, it was for a second but I managed to recognize who it was. It was my friend Ami, The last time I saw her I was comforting her because she was crying due to not passing the exam. But then I noticed a giant scroll on her back so I decided to follow her.

I arrived to the clearing she was at and she was looking at the scroll.

I noticed it was the Scroll of Sealing. I decided to show up behind her without her noticing and ran my eyes through it so copy the techniques, thank god for the Sharingan's photographic memory. After I finished I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey Ami-chan I hope you know stealing the Scroll of Sealing can put you into prison"

She jumped up in shock.

"You scared me Naruto-kun. Guess what, I'm gonna pass" she said happily. "Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a jutsu from here I'll be able to pass"

'Mizuki-sensei? What does he-" but my thoughts were cut off by the sound of air being cut. On instinct I grabbed Ami and the scroll jumped away.

I turned to look at the spot where they came from and Mizuki was standing there.

"Ah I see what's going on"

"Mizuki-sensei I got the scroll" said Ami

"Okay good now give it to me" said Mizuki

"No Ami, don't" I said as I put out my arm to stop her

"Wha why?" said Ami before being cut off by Mizuki

"You" he said as he looked at me with venom laced in his voice before an evil smile crept onto his face

"Say Naruto, do you know who everyone hates you? Because you're the Kyuubi, the demon who killed countless people. You are the demon." he said with a smirk

I could have sworn I heard Kurumi snort in my head.

I just looked at Mizuki with an blank stare before i went into a mock thinking pose.

"Hmmm, a demon you say? That sounds pretty cool, I mean Kyuubi is the strongest of the tailed beasts so it must mean I'm strong right?" I mused

Mizuki just looked at me with shocked eyes before they turned into angry hate filled eyes.

"Yes a demon, and I will be the one to kill the demon." he said before throwing a couple of shuriken so I grabbed Ami and the scroll and took her to another secluded place.

"Stay here and take care of the scroll, he tricked you. I'll take care of him" I said seriously. When I saw her nod nervously I left in a blur.

When I arrived to where Mizuki was I was met with Mizuki rushing me with his fist cocked back. I side stepped his fist and grabbed it and spin him and threw him to a tree. I then called out my technique

_**"Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull)"**_

Mizuki found himself being pulled by Naruto by an unstoppable force before he was met with a punch to the face with a strength no genin should have. He flew to another tree and was knocked out cold.

He heard Iruka coming and when he arrived I told him what happened and where Ami was. We then tied up Mizuki and took him with us. We went to where Ami was and explained what happened. Iruka told me we would go to the Hokage to make sure Ami wouldn't be punished and explain the situation since I was the one with Ami.

When I arrived at the Hokage tower house via _**Shunshin**_. I walked in and kicked the door open to the shock of Ami and Iruka.

"Hello Jiji, so basically I was training in the forest when I saw Ami running with a giant scroll. I decided to follow her to see what happened but when I arrived I noticed that it was the Scroll of Sealing. She then told me that Mizuki told her that if she got the scroll she'll be able to pass the academy test she failed. Mizuki then came and attacked us proving that he tricked her, so I confronted him and stopped him then Iruka came. And now we're here."

The Hokage was shocked that Naruto managed to take out a Chunin fresh out of the academy.

"Very well done my boy, for doing such a great job this will go on your record as a B-Ranked mission, you're free to go"

I nodded and left via _**Shunshin** _when I got home I layed down and entered my mindscape as my body rested

Tomorrow would he a new day, I'll meet my Jonin sensei and my genin squad.

* * *

**AN: How'd you guys like my first couple fight scenes? I hope I didn't do a shitty job cause he's trying to hide most of his abilities. It was kind of difficult because they couldn't throw around flashy jutsu and they couldn't have any badass taijutsu battles at breakneck speeds. I'm going to make Hinata OOC, she may not seem OOC rn but she'll definitely have a change of personality. I love Hinata but her shuddering really puts me off, don't worry I'll get rid of that eventually.**

**Someone asked to put Matatabi in the harem and I was planning to, she basically comes as a 2 for 1 with Yugito. I'm also going to add Shizuka because I really liked her. I'm also gonna add Koyuki for certain political reasons for Uzushio. If there are any other girls you guys would like me to add let me know.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Bell Test

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

Also, I don't own Naruto

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bell Test**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the blazing sun in his face screaming "wake up"

**"So today you'll see if your plan worked"** said Kurumi in his head

_"Yeah, if it doesn't I just embarrassed myself these past four years getting the minimum passing score on my tests"_ replied Naruto

He left his bed and started changing into his new appearance. Since he was starting his shinobi career he decided to change his appearance to be more fitting for a shinobi.

He went with mostly dark colors since it's more fitting for a shinobi. He of course would have preferred to wear orange but orange isn't very 'shinobi like' and plus if he put too much orange Kurumi would probably kill him.

He wore black ANBU pants with tape wrapped around his right thigh with standard black shinobi sandles. He had a custom made dark grey shuriken and kunai hoster, inside has a seal for the pocket dimension where he has hundereds upon hundreds of kunai and shuriken. He wore a dark grey vest (think Kakashi's vest while he was Hokage) with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. He had medical tape wrapped around his neck, underneath the vest was a standard long sleeved black shirt and black fingerless gloves. He put on the mask he made using _the _**_Creation of All Things Technique _**and utilizing the**_Yin Release _**to matrialize it and made it out of his chakra (think Menma's mask from Road to Ninia movie except instead of red coloring it had orange coloring).

Kurumi told him it's the same technique that was used to make the tailed beasts, Rikudo Sennin used the **_Yin Release _**to make their bodies and **_Yang Release _**to give them life. Man if Rikudo Sennin used this technique to make the Biju in his death bed he must have been terrifying.

He finished up his daily ramen breakfast and activated the gravity seals he had on my legs at level 10 (equivalent to 350 pounds on each leg). He left in a Lightning **_Shunshin _**and arrived to the academy doors.

When he went inside everyone looked at him strangely, he then realized he still had his mask on so he took it off and put it in a seal on his arm. He just ignored the blushing faces and made his way to his seat next to Hinata. She turned to look at him with a lustful daze in her eyes

_"Must resist jumping and claiming him" _thought Hinata

"You look g..great Naruto-kun" she said with a blush

"Thank you Hina-chan" Naruto replied with a smile

"What's with the new look Naruto" said Kiba with a whistle as he started walking up to him

"Yeah you actually look really good" said Ino with a small blush

"Well I'm an offical Shinobi now so I thought, might as well look like one right?" Naruto replied

Of course Sakura had to come ruin the moment

"STOP TRYING TO LOOK COOL LIKE SASUKE-KUN NARUTO-BAKA" yelled Sakura

Everyone just face palmed.

_"What did I ever do to her?" _He asked Kurumi

**"Maybe being annoying is just in her blood" **replied Kurumi

Iruka entered the room and began to speak

"Alright everyone quiet down and head to your seats, I'm about to announce your genin squads and your Jonin sensei" said Iruka before being cut off by Kiba

"Wait Iruka-sensei where is Mizuki-sensei?" he said before a few people nodded in agreement

Iruka glanced over to Naruto before he began speaking

"He..uhhh...well he was sick and couldn't make it"

Everyone just nodded before Iruka began to list off the teams.

(**Going to skip Teams 1-6)**

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga with their sensei Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka

Naruto just smirked as he thought_"It worked"_

Hinata thought _"I'm in a team with Naruto-kun, I couldn't have been more happier. At least he isn't with that.. **bitch **Sakura." _she thought happily but with a venom laced voice when she thought about Sakura

_"Hmm, Hinata is strong and smart, so she won't hold me back.. atleast I hope she doesn't. And Naruto.. Naruto isn't all that bad actually" _but soon shook that thought off and he continued

_"From what I saw yesterday he's strong.. But he hides it, I must get him to teach me how to do what he did yesterday" _thought the Uchiha

"WHAT, WHY DOES HINATA-TEME GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN. NOT FAIR I SHOULD BE WITH HIM" yelled Sakura

Suddenly the room dropped several degrees and everyone started sweating as they looked at the source.

It was Naruto glaring daggers at Sakura. If looks could kill Sakura would have been dead ten times over.

**"What did you say about Hinata? I could tolerate insults towards me. But I will _not _tolerate when you insult one of my precious people. Understood?" **said Naruto with venom coated on ever word he said

She just nodded nervously

**"Good" **he finished before the temperature returned back to normal before everyone looked at him with the same thought on their mind

Well that was scary.

Iruka regained his composure before he began speaking

"Well to answer your question the reason they're in a squad is because Sasuke got rookie of the year, Hinata got kunoichi and most promising student of the year while Naruto got dead last of the year. This team was assigned because the two top students will push the dead last to do better"

"Wait Iruka-sensei how did Naruto get deadlast of the year if he wiped the floor with Sasuke in the exam yesterday?"

Sasuke scowled and glared at him when he said that

"Well Naruto on every test we've taken since the academy started he's gotten just enough to pass, on the exams too he just barely passed the written test and shurikenjutsu test" replied Iruka

Everyone looked at the blonde confused, they could have sworn Naruto was smarter than that

But Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him

_"Bare minimum? He's always sleeping in class, and when he isn't he's usually talking to Hinata and not paying attention. Did he do it on purpose? Troublesome blondes"_ he thought with a sigh

"Alright continuing with the teams, Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Abarame with your sensei Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year, Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi with your sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Now please wait here for your sensei and good luck." finished Iruka as he left

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"Where the hell is our sensei" Sasuke said angrily

"Hmm I'm not sure, maybe he got lost on the road of life" replied Naruto before they heard the door open and in walked a guy with grey gravity defying hair, a facemask covering half his face and standard Jonin attire

"Hi, are you guys Team 7?"

When they nodded so he continued

"Meet me on the room top" he said before vanishing in a poof of smoke

The squad just looked at each other and shrugged then Naruto spoke up

"Here guys grab onto me" Naruto said as he put out his hand towards the two so they can grab it

Sasuke looked at him then looked away and said no before walked out

He just looked at Hinata and shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand then left to the rooftop via **_Shuishin. _**When they arrived Hinata began to feel dizzy and started stumbling

"Don't worry Hina-chan, you'll eventually get used to that" said Naruto as he put my hand on her shoulder to support her

Kakashi who was leaning on the rail reading a small orange book noticed they arrived and looked at them and said "That's not a jutsu most genin should know how to use"

"Yeah but I'm not like most genin" Naruto replied with a foxy grin

_"Yeah of course you're not, that's to be expected of Minato-sensei's kid" _thought Kakashi

A few minutes passed and Sasuke arrived through the front door and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on a step talking

"How are you guys already here?" asked Sasuke

"Well I told you to hold on to me but you didn't want to, so I just left with **_Shunshin_** with Hina-chan" replied Naruto before Kakashi started talking

"Alright since you're all here why don't you tell me about yourself, things like your name, your likes, dislikes, dreams and stuff like that, Bluey you go first" said Kakashi as he pointed at Hinata

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are Cinnamon rolls, My friends" she looked at Naruto and blushed before continuing "and training my clans taijutsu, my dislikes are people who insult my friends, perverts, and judgmental people, my dreams for the future are to become a Kunoichi my family would be proud of and eventually start a family of my own" she finished while her blush got deeper and she glanced at Naruto

"Now you emo" said Kakashi while pointing at Sasuke then he scowled

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes? I don't like anything. My dislikes? I dislike a lot of things. My dreams? I have one dream. And that is to kill my brother and avenge my clan."

Everyone sweatdropped

_"That's to be expected" _though Kakashi grimly

"Now you blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes? I like ramen. My dislikes? Hmmm I don't like it when people insult my friends. Dreams? Well I had a dream that I was eating a giant bowl of ramen last night" said Naruto then it was everyone's elses turn to sweat drop

"Very well, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 7, so we can take the actual test"

"Wait what do you mean Kakashi-sensei I thought we already took the test" asked Hinata

"The academy test, yes, but not my test, ah.. and I reccomend not eating breakfast tomorrow.. that is if you don't want to taste it two times" Said Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving in a poof of smoke

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, take care Hina" said Naruto

"Bye Naruto-kun" said Hinata then Naruto disappeared in a blur

* * *

**(Next day at 7)**

Naruto woke up and saw the time.

_"Oh geez it's time... well he seemed like a laid back guy I don't think he would mind if I was 15 or so minutes late." _I thought as I started changing

When I finished my ramen I left via **_Shunshin _**when I got there I saw Hinata leaning on a tree and Sasuke glaring at a grasshopper.

Hi Hina-chan, Teme" said the blonde

"You're late dobe" said Sasuke when he looked up from the grasshopper

"I had to eat something, I wasn't about to come on an empty stomach" said Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei said not to eat"

"No, he said "I _reccomend_ you don't eat" he never said it was an order, and if I do end up 'tasting it twice' then oh well" said Naruto as he sat next to Hinata before he continued speaking

"Talking about Kakashi-sensei where is he?"

"I don't know" he said before starting to brood

"Hi Naruto-kun, what do you think the test is about?" spoke up Hinata

"No idea I'm as clueless as everyone here" replied Naruto

The two continued to speak while Sasuke glared at Hinata and Naruto at times.

3 hours later Kakashi arrived in a poof of smoke and saw Hinata and Naruto asleep on the tree bark and Sasuke was brooding.

"You're late." said Sasuke while gritting his teeth in anger

Naruto started to wake up and Hinata followed

"I'm sorry an old lady was crossing the street so I helped her and escorted her home just to he sure" replied Kakashi with an eye smile

They sweatdropped at his response

"Anyways Kakashi-sensei what is this test about?" asked Naruto

"See these two bells" he said while signaling to the part of his pants that had 2 bells attached to it.

"You have to get them before the timer goes off, you have 2 hours" he said as he pulled out a timer seemingly out of thin air as he set it on a stump

"The test starts when I say go"

"Go"

The three genin jumped away, Hinata followed Naruto and Sasuke jumped to another spot.

"Hey Naruto-kun what should we do"

"First lets look for Sasuke and regroup so we can come up with a plan" replied Naruto

"Okay"

They both jumped away to look for Sasuke and eventually they found him

"Hey Sasuke we need to come up with a plan" said Naruto appearing behind him

This surprised Sasuke and he gave put a _very _unmanly 'Eep'

Naruto and Hinata had to hold back a snort

Sasuke looked at them red faced, weather if from anger or embarrassment is unknown

"What do want dobe" he said trying to but failing to hide his anger

"I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea, he's a Jonin, he'll wipe the floor with you, I don't care if you think you're an elite. We have to work together and come up with a plan to get the bells."

Sasuke looked a bit shocked since Naruto read him and his plan easily.

"Alright dobe, let's say your plan works and we get the bells. There's only two bells, one of us is going to fail" said Sasuke

Naruto had to resist the urge to facepalm

"Sasuke, tell me, when have you ever heard of a 2 man cell? This is designed to have us go against each other, this is a test of teamwork, but dont worry if we get the bells I'll give them to you guys."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded trusting him since he had a point

"Okay so here's the plan..." began the blonde

**With Kakashi**

_"Hmm what's taking them so long" _wondered Kakashi while reading his pervert book when he heard shuriken coming towards him so he instinctively jumped back

"You're going to have to do more than that if you plan to take these bells Naruto" said Kakashi as Naruto jumped off the tree he was on

"I know Kakashi"

_"Iruka told me to not underestimate Naruto, that he's smarter than he lets on" _he thought thinking back to when Teams were assigned

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kakashi and all the Jonins were getting the information on his team when Iruka said something intresting_

_"Lord Hokage, I noticed something intresting when reviewing the tests throught the academy and the final exam he got the bare minimum passing score for the shurikenjutsu and written exam. But in the taijutsu test he beat Sasuke Uchiha with ease. I believe Naruto is hiding his abilities. He made a water dragon out without any water source near by when Sasuke launched a fireball at him, the only other person who's been able to do that is the Nidaime Hokage. Not only that but he only used one seal to cast it."_

_Everyone in the room looked shocked_

_"Alright thanks for that information Iruka, Kakashi, I want you to test the boy and see if what he said is correct"_

_"Hai"_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto pulled out a kunai out of his pack then put on his mask.

"What's the mask for?" asked Kakashi

"Not really sure, just for aesthetics honesty, but I might add some seals" replied Naruto

Kakashi's eyes widened for a second

_"He knows Fuinjutsu?" _but his thoughts were cut off when Naruto rushed him at shocking speeds with a kunai in hand

This alerted Kakashi and he put away his book and pulled out his kunai to block it. When the kunais crashed Kakashi was surprised at his strength

He jumped back and thought

_"Iruka is right, I can't underestimate him, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this" _

Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan

Naruto smirked "So you're finally getting serious Sharingan no Kakashi"

Meanwhile Sasuke in a tree nearby saw this and nearly fall off

_"What? How does he my have clan's kekkei genkai?" _thought angrily

Naruto made a single handed ram sign

**_"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)"_** thought the blonde

A water dragon materialized out of thin air and hovered

**_"Raiton_****_: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic _****_Murder)"_** thought Naruto as he sent a surge of lightning towards the water

The water started glowing blue and electricity was surging through the dragon

Kakashi's eyes widened at the combination

_"Holy crap what the hell is that. I **definitely **can't get hit by that" _he thought as the dragon shot at him quickly

Kakashi made a big jump back to avoid the small AOE damage it does. When landed when he heard a volley of shuriken and kunai coming at him from 3 directions forcing him to go the other way

_"A trap, dammit" _he thought as he heard a voice as his eyes widened in realization

**_"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Four Palms" _**

_"Shit I totally forgot about the other ones"_ he cursed in his mind but it was too late

"2 Palms"

"4 palms"

"8 palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

Kakashi fell down due to having his tenketsu closed off

Naruto jumped to where they were and took the bells

"How did you do it?" he said still finding it quite hard to believe he got bested by Genins

Naruto spoke it "It was a quite simple strategy if I'm going to he honest. Basically after we left we regrouped and planned a stragity to take you on, since its unrealistic for a Genin to take on a Jonin one on one _and_ get the bells, so I assumed we would have work together. So the plan was that while you were busy with me Sasuke set traps all throughout the area and we would push to towards Hinata's direction until you were in her range so she can close off your tenketsu. And once she did that we'll take the bells"

Kakashi still being unable to cope with the fact that he lost had a depressed aura around him saying something about students being to smart for their own good before he regained his composure.. kind of

"So what will you do now that you have the bells?"

Naruto just looked at the bells then at his teamates and gave one to Hinata and tossed the other to Sasuke

Kakashi looked at this scene with a smile

"Very well, you all pass with flying colors" he said with an eye smile.. well a pained half ey

"It seems you understood the test, yes the goal of the test is to see if you wouldn't get over that fact that there are only 2 bells and work together to get them. Caring about only yourself in a mission can prove to be fatal. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum" said Kakashi before continuing

"Naruto I have a question, you showed tremendous skill, but you got dead last in the academy. Why were you hiding your skill?"

In response Naruto just smirked before he began speaking "Well a little birdie told me that there's a genin squad where there is the dead last, the most promising Kunoichi and rookie of the year. So when I started the academy I decided to become the dead last to get a strong team"

Kakashi looked at him in shock

_"Minato-sensei, your child really is something else" _thought the cyclops

Sasuke and Hinata looked at the blonde in a new light

_"So Naruto-kun is actually really smart" _thought Hinata with a small proud smile

_"Hmph, so __the dobe fooled everyone including me, not that I'll ever admit it" _thought Sasuke before another thought reached his head

"Wait Kakashi-sensei how do you have the Sharingan if you're not an Uchiha?" asked Sasuke

"It was a dying gift from a friend" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

Nobody decided to continue the topic so Hinata changed it

"Kakashi-sensei you should be able to stand up in about 2 hours, I tried to not hit you too hard" said Hinata

"It's okay Hinata, alright tomorrow we're meeting here at 9 to start missions" replied Kakashi

Everyone nodded and began to walk off before Naruto spoke up

"So you guys wanna go get ramen?"

"Sure Naruto-kun" replied Hinata with a blush

_"Calm down Hinata, it's not a date.. not yet atleast.." _the thought as her blush grew deeper thinking about a date with Naruto

Sasuke just looked away "Hmph I don't want to go but I'll go, only because that plan wasn't all too shabby and we passed thanks to your plan"

Naruto just chuckled

The trio walked off failing to hear Kakashi asking for help

* * *

**At** **Ichiraku Ramen**

As they arrived to the booth Naruto sat down

"Hey Teuchi-jiji, 8 bowls of miso ramen"

An elderly man came out alongside a girl with brown hair who didn't seem much older than them

"What would you guys be having?" he asked as he looked at his team

"Same as Naruto-kun but only one bowl" said Hinata

Ayame immediately got a wide grin and nudged Hinata and whispered

"So Naruto-kun is it" she said as her smile got wider

"I can't say it's a bad catch, especially with that new wardrobe change" she continued wiggling her eyebrows as Hinata got an atomic blush

"Alright Yame-chan stop teasing Hina-chan you're gonna make her faint from embarrassment" said the blonde before continuing

"What would you have Sasuke?"

"Two miso ramen for me" he replied

"Right on it" said the old man

Their food eventually came and stay started eating and talking, and to the team's surprise Sasuke was also talking and not brooding the whole time.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kakashi this meeting was supposed to start 30 minutes ago" said an impatient Hokage

"It's Kakashi what were you expecting" said Asuma with a chuckle

A door flew open showing a battered panting Kakashi

"What happened with you?" asked Asuma

Kakashi just said one word that caused everyone's eyebrows to raise

"Genin"

Nobody was able to commwnt on it then Hiruzen started talking

"Alright now that you're all here give me the results"

"Team 10 passed. The new generation Ino-Shika-Cho could use some work, especially Ino, she still has fangirl tendencies we need to work on." said Asuma

"Team 8 passed, They mostly did well but Sakura was the weaklink, she didn't do anything to help and the entire time she was complaining about not being in a squad with Sasuke, how did someone like her pass? She is a prime example of the reasons Kunoichi are often looked down upon" Kurenai said with a frown

"Team 7 passed Ir-" but was cut off

"Well that's a new one, Kakashi usually never passes a team"

"Yeah, I assume the Uchiha was the cause, although he doesn't seem like much" said Kurenai

Asuma just snorted in response "I'm pretty sure the Uchiha wasn't the cause, anyways Kakashi continue, I'm curious to see how Naruto-kun did"

Everyone else raised and eyebrow but weren't able to comment on it because Kakashi started speaking

"Well it seems that Iruka was correct that Naruto is hiding his strength. Immediately when the test started he gathered up the squad and figured out the point of the test. Naruto attacked me and made a water dragon out of thin air with a single seal like Iruka said he could, but the next part is the terrifying part, he added Lightning to it making it stronger. I of course had to dodge it but he kept on attacking me forcing me to move, I ran into some traps that forced me to move into a clearing where Hinata was waiting for me ready to close off my tenketsu with her Juken. It was all a plan formulated by Naruto, he would pressure me into moving I'm a specific direction, and to make sure I didn't stray away from the path he was making for me he made Sasuke set up traps, and once they had me where they wanted Hinata would finish it." said Kakashi

To say everyone was shocked was the understatement of the decade. Everyone except Asuma couldn't believe it.

"How? He's barely out of the academy, and graduated as dead last." asked Kurenai

"Yes, but that's not all, when I asked him why he was hiding his skill he told me because of how squads are formed, the rookie of the year most promising kunoichi of the year and the dead last made a squad. And when the academy started he made sure to get the bare minimum score to pass through the years in order to get dead last to ensure he got a good squad"

Everyone again was shocked

"That's really genius actually"said a random Jonin

It was Asuma's turn to talk "Yeah the kids knowledge is nothing to scoff at, even at 8 years old, he managed to learn how to apply wind chakra to a blade in just 2 days, and in 5 days he approved upon it. He also soaked up every wind jutsu I threw at him. The kid is a literal genius just like his father." he finished with a chuckle as he put a cigarette in his mouth

"Wait Asuma, you knew?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah, he came to me asking if I can show him wind jutsus cause he found out there aren't much in Konoha. I was shocked because he wasn't even in the academy and he knew his affinity and nature transformation, he doesn't know one, but two of his nature transformations, most academy students don't even know their affinity. That's nothing though, I think he's still hiding a great lot. Intresting kid I must say." said Asuma

"Yeah, he's a natural leader. He even got Sasuke to go eat ramen with him, if there's anyone that can get him out of that path of hatred and revenge I'm sure it's him." spoke Kakashi shocking everyone that the cold aloof emo went out to eat with his squad

"I also believe that Naruto can bring out the best in him, Sasuke would see him as a rival and it would push him to get better" said Kakashi as everyone nodded understanding what he was getting at

"Alright if that's it this meeting ended. Kakashi stay I need to talk to you." said the Hokage

Everyone left and eventually Hiruzen started speaking

"Kakashi I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto. Tell me, what level do you think he's at?"

"I think he's low to mid Jonin, being able to formulate a plan on the spot and holding his own against me. And we still haven't seen everything, I could tell he was holding back a great lot." replied Kakashi

"Okay thanks Kakashi try to figure out how strong he truly is"

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Kakashi

"Alright you're dismissed" said Hiruzen

Hiruzen sighed while he looked up and thought

_"What monster have you created Kushina, Minato" _he thought with a chuckle

* * *

(**3** **Weeks Later)**

In a bright sunny day in Konoha within the shadows a pair a piercing blue eyes could be seen in the dark moving from shadow to shadow

"Foxy at point A"

"Avenger at point B"

"Stutter at point C, N..Naruto-kun why did you give me this name I don't stutter that much anymore"

"Sorry Hina, it was either that or red face"

"Alright guys pay have a lock on our target at point B, Avenger engage in 3...2...1!"

Shrieks and crashes can be heard and out an alleyway Sasuke walked out with scratch marks on his face grumbling something about cats from hell

"I really hate this cat, we've caught it for the 15th time already. I would know cause I've been counting." said Sasuke

"I never said D-Ranks would be fun" replied Kakashi

"I'd much rather a boring C-Rank than this bullcrap. With C-Ranks you still have the possibility of running into bandits, better than catching this cat" grumbled Sasuke

"Yeah but on every C-Rank we've done we haven't ran into anything Sasuke" said Naruto before continuing "But I agree, I'd rather a boring uneventful C-Rank then this."

They arrived to the Hokage office and returned the demon cat to it's owner

"Jiji I'm tired of D-Ranks, give us another C-Rank" said Naruto while groaning

"Naruto stop giving the Hokage such a disrespectful name" scolded Iruka who was standing besides him

"It's okay, Iruka" said the Hokage waving it off

"Kakashi do you believe they're ready for this mission?" asked Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama, they're definitely ready"

In the three weeks Kakashi taught them the Tree Climbing and Water Walking chakra control exercises but only to find out that Naruto had not only known them but mastered them. After they all learnt it he found out their affinities, and Kakashi was shocked to find out Naruto had all 5

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Alright see this that I'm holding" said Kakashi as he gestured towards 3 slips of paper he had on his other hand which Naruto recognized as Chakra Paper_

_'Crap, Kurumi, I have a feeling were going to have to eventually tell Jiji and Kakashi about and you and the Rinne Sharingan'_

**_'Are you sure Naru-kun?'_**

_**'**Yeah, Kakashi is about to find out about me having all 5 affinities, and maybe I could __help train Sasuke with his Sharingan'_

**_'Hmm, why are you so intent with training Sasuke though, don't tell me you're just doing this cause of 'that'' she finished with a chuckle_**

_'No of course not' replied Naruto with a chucke of his own_

_"What are the papers for?" asked Sasuke_

_"These are Chakra Papers, when you pour chakra into them they'll do one of 5 things, it'll either wrinkle, get soggy, ignite into ash, split in half, or turn into dirt and crumble. If it wrinkles you have a **Raiton (Lightning Release)** affinity, if it gets soggy you have a **Suiton (Water Release) **affinity, if it splits into half you have a **Futon (Wind Release) **affinity, if it ignites and turns into ash you have a **Katon (Fire Release)** affinity and if it turns into dirt and crumbles you have a **Doton (Earth Release) **affinity"_

_He handed them out_

_"Sasuke you go first" said Kakashi_

_His paper wrinkled and ignited and turned ash_

_"Very well, I have I have lightning affinity too and I know some Fire techniques and I'm sure your clan vaults have some jutsu too" said Kakashi_

_Naruto's eyebrow quirked up this but no one noticed_

_"You next Hinata"_

_Her paper split in half and got soggy_

_"Very well, since Naruto has a water affinity then he could also help you with your training" she blushed imagining some **training**_

_"Now your turn Naruto"_

_His paper formed an X shaped lines from the corners and split into 4 pieces one piece ignited and turned into ash, the ash started to dissolve into nothing. The second piece got soggy and continued getting soggy until it eventually it dissolved. The third piece turned into dirt and began crumbling into nothingness. The fourth piece wrinkled inwards until it was a tiny ball, then the tiny ball kept on getting smaller until it blinked out of existence._

_Kakashi and the rest just started gaping and started at where the paper used to be with eyes as wide as saucers before Kakashi spoke up_

_"What the fuck"_

**Flashback End**

* * *

He shook his head to dispell the flashback when he started to hear the Hokage speak

"Well you're team is in luck, a new mission to escort a builder to the Wave just arrived"

The Hokage signaled for an ANBU to appear and in a blur it appeared

"Bring him in" said the Hokage

* * *

**AN: I know I'm evil for leaving this off in a cliffhanger. Next arc is gonna be the Wave Arc where he meets a certain ice princess. Anyways I've been** **hinting at a twist for Sasuke.. curious if anyone has picked up on it. I've been asked to add a couple on new girls but I need to think how they're going to tie into the story I have planned out without having it stray too far from what I had planned. A couple of reccomendations I'm planning on adding but need work are Kurenai, Hana and ****Ino** **but I need to figure out how to make them loyal to Naruto and his cause without having it be too BS since he's gonna eventually leave Konoha. 3 girls I'm certain are going to join are Kin, Tayuya, and Anko since I already know how they're going to tie into the story and have come up with a plan for them. If you want a reminder of who is in the harem rn for clarity then check the end of chapter 2. Like usual give me your thoughts and creative criticism.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Wave Part One

AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.

Also, I don't own Naruto

_'Character thinking'_

"Charachter speaking outloud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wave Part One**

* * *

The door swung open and an old looking man with a funny looking hat walked in

"So these are the ones who are protecting me? I asked for some ninja not some brats, the older one and the blonde one are the only ones who look reliable" said the old man before Kakashi replied

Sasuke scowled at this

"Don't worry, my students are capable of handling a couple of bandits if there happens to be any" said Kakashi

"Hmph well my name is Tazuna The Super Bridge Builder, hope you guys do a good job at protecting me"

Kakashi turned to his team "Alright guys gather your things and prepare for a 2 week and long mission" Sasuke and Hinata nodded and left with the Tazuna

"Kakashi-sensei, Jiji I need to talk with you guys, in private without any ANBU"

Hiruzen just nodded and signaled for the ANBU to leave

"Alright, so I'm going to be forward with this.. I know about the Kyuubi" said Naruto

Kakashi and The Hokage were about to say something when Naruto interrupted them

"And no she isn't influencing me... she... also told me who my parents are"

Their eyes widened then Kakashi spoke up

"Wait the Kyuubi is female?" was of course the first think Kakashi asked

"Yeah..." said Naruto

"...and a pretty hot one at that" he followed up underneath his breath

They both sweatdropped

"Anyways that's besides the point... who did she say your parents were?" asked Hiruzen said in a serious tone as he narrowed his eyes

"Minato Namikaze also known as the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki"

The Hokage just sighed and closed his eyes

"I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore, yes, your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but you're a smart boy Naruto, you must know why we kept it a secret"

Naruto sighed "Yeah, I've read about them, they were both feared shinobi and had many enemies. If word got out that they had offspring then there would have been countless assasination attempts.. more than there already was" he said making both older men wince slightly before Naruto continued talking

"Jiji, can I have my father's inheritance? I already know who they are, and I'm strong enough to protect myself. Plus you would only be giving me my inheritance, what's **supposed** to be mine anyways, you don't have to let the public know if you don't want to"

The Hokage sighed for the 500th time today before saying

"Alright since there is no point in hiding it, when you return from your mission I'll give you the scroll your father left you"

"Alright, thanks Jiji"

"Naruto, about the Kyuubi, did you release it-" Naruto glared at him "I mean her... did you release her from her seal" asked Kakashi

"No, don't get me wrong I've been trying, Upon release she won't go ham, I can control her chakra but only a small portion because most of it is still locked, so I can't use full Bijuu cloak. I need a key, do you happen to know who has the key?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Jiraiya has it, are you sure you can control her chakra" replied Hiruzen

"Yes I'm sure I can do it with her help, but Jiraiya? One of the Sennin? I take it he's not in the village right?"

"Yes, he runs a spy network so he can't always be in Konoha, he should be back during the Chunin exams, are you sure you want to release her? Do you trust her? How do you know she won't escape and go on a rampage?" asked the Hokage sternly

Naruto glared at him "Yes I'm sure, she's the one that's been training me, if she was deceiving me why would she try to get me stronger? I've been talking to her for 8 years, she was my first friend, someone I could talk to, we're really close, she's the only person who has truly been there for me, I love her." said Naruto

Both older men raised their eyebrows at the blonde's confession. Meanwhile Kurumi in his mind was ecastic that he was openly expressing his love towards her.

**_'Naru-kun, as soon as I leave this seal I swear I'm jumping and claiming you. And have you mark me' _**thought the demon queen with a dark blush and perverted smile

Naruto started speaking "Another thing, the attack on the village was not her own doing, she was controlled"

"Controlled? By who?" asked the Hokage as he narrowed his eyes

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm trying to figure out. He **will **pay for controlling her against her will though." said the blonde coldly

"I see, I'll have Jiraiya look into it and see if see knows anything about it, is there anything else we need to know?" asked Hiruzen

"Nope that was all"

"Alright thanks for trusting us with this information Naruto" said the Hokage

"No problem Jiji"

"Naruto, I have another question how do you know Fuinjutsu?" Asked Kakashi unaware that he had his mother's inheritance

"A while ago I came to Hokage-jiji and asked for my kaa-san's inheritance, I got it and she left me some scrolls on fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki Chakra Chains" replied Naruto

Kakashi just have an understanding nod slightly curious as to if he knew how to use the Chakra Chains but decided to leave it at that

"Alright well Kakashi-sensei, Jiji, see ya I have to leave and pack" said the blond as he was gonna walk out the door before he stopped

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he said as he formed a one handed ram seal

"Fuinjutsu: Release" and he walked and picked up the seal and put it in his holster

"Already see ya" said the blond waving on his way out

The 2 men just looked at each other and sighed

When Naruto left the office he left to his apartment in a swirl of flames to his house

He got home and began to pack things in his storage seal tattoo then he heard Kurumi talking to him

**"So you didn't tell them about your Rinne Sharingan?"**

_"No, there is no point in telling them if I could avoid it, having them know about you training me is enough to keep them off my back without having them question how I'm getting all this power. I was orginally going to tell Kakashi so he can help me with training but I realized no one but you can help me with Rinnegan training and Kakashi isn't the best option to ask for help with my Sharingan training. Plus I'm sure I can keep my eyes hidden for longer, I can still use most of my abilities without activating my eyes, and even if I need to use an ability that requires my eyes I have that mask to keep my eyes hidden."_

**"****Yeah that makes sense, and if they found out there is no way they'll let you leave Konoha, the council will send countless ANBU to retrieve you, and say they do _somehow_ capture you (which is _very_ unlikely) they'll make you into a breeding stock.**** Hmph, as if I'll let that happen though."**

Naruto chuckled at that ending part before Kurumi spoke up again

**"Naru-kun... you're going to be near Uzushio in this trip, do you plan on visiting the ruins and look for the vault your mother spoke about?"**

_"I really want to but I doubt Kakashi would leave me out of his sight, and leaving a clone wouldn't be the brightest idea"_

**"Another thing Naru-kun, near the Wave there is a temple that was made for me long ago. It holds the Fox summoning contract, it hasn't been signed and I would love it if you were the first to sign it, I'm sure my foxies would love you too. Inside the temple are also many other scrolls and jutsus, that my foxies have snatched since around the Warring States Era. Try to visit it to sign the contract and possibly look for scrolls to help with your subelements and expand your jutsu arsenal.**

_"Alright, I'll try and visit it, if it's close enough I'll make discreetly clones and send them to find the location"_ said Naruto

**"Sounds good, but don't tell Kakashi or let him find out, he'll probably have to tell the Hokage and the council might try and raid it to get what's inside**. **They can't get in without my permission, but still, just to be in the safe side**. **Also you should ****get going you were already supposed to be at the gates"** she finished with a snicker

"Oh crap you're right"

Naruto grabbed some bowls on instant ramen and put them in his seal before leaving in a blur

* * *

At the Konoha's gates 3 figures can be seen can be see, 2 male and 1 female.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" asked an irritated Sasuke

The Tazuna was getting annoying and smelt like beer and Hinata didn't really talk to him, and it was awkward. But in a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared

"Already guys, you ready?" asked Kakashi before he looked around and noticed a distinct mop of blonde hair was missing

"Wait where's Naruto?"

"That's what I would want to know" said Sasuke as he crossed his arms

As if on cue Naruto arrived in a swirl of fire

"You're late. Please don't tell me Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off you" said Sasuke with a scowl

Naruto just gave a sheepish grin "Sorry I got lost in the road of life"

They just sweatdropped at his response

_"Yeah Kakashi is definitely rubbing off him"_ was the thought shared by the other 2 genin meanwhile Kakashi had a proud look on his face

However Hinata noticed something

"Wait Naruto-kun, where are your stuff?" asked Hinata noticing he didn't have a backpack

"I'm using storage seal tattoos" replied Naruto has he lifted his sleeve to show the tattoo on his arm

"Tattoos? I've never heard about that, I thought you could only seal stuff in scrolls but even so Seal Masters are rare so they're expensive" she said

"Yeah true, but good thing I made them" replied Naruto with a smirk

Hinata looked shocked "That's amazing Naruto-kun, I didn't know you knew Fuinjutsu, c..can you possibly make a storage scroll for me? That is if you know how to make scrolls and it's okay if you don't want to"

"Yeah sure I see no problem with that, I could make it when we arrive at the Wave"

"Show me how to make those dobe" said Sasuke

"Why should I teme"

"Alright since were all here let's go" said Kakashi deciding right now isnt the best time for them to argue

Naruto summoned his mask and put it on then they all started walking out

"Again with the mask dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, I like how it looks, why? Are you jealous cause you don't have one?" teased Naruto

"Hmph, as if I'd want one, it makes you look like a loser"

Tazuna then turned to Hinata "Are they always like this?"

Hinata sighed "Unfortunately yes"

Kakashi looked at his team and also sighed

_'This is gonna be a long trip'_

On the way to the Wave Hinata and Naruto started making small talk with the builder, it was mostly just him bragging about how great of a bridge builder he was.

But on their path Naruto noticed a puddle, he was sensing chakra in it so he looked at Kakashi who just nodded at him. Naruto started reaching into his holster, which now held a few new things.

As they got closer the shinobi hiding in the puddle jumped out and with their chains split Kakashi in half. Hinata and Tazuna looked in horror

When the 2 nin landed the one with the mask they saw with the squad disappeared in a burst of speed then appeared again next to them. He then made a rat hand sign and said

"Gravity Seal Level 150: Active"

All of the sudden before they knew it the 2 shinobi slammed into the ground by an invisible force making a small crater where they're laying, on impact they broke a few bones thus rendering them unable to move.

Kakashi soon appeared next to them shocking the builder and to a lesser extent Hinata cause then she noticed the splinters were Kakashi's body was supposed to be understanding what happened

"Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. 2 B-Ranked missing nin from Kiri what are you two doing attacking a genin squad"

"We don't give a damn about the squad just give us the builder and we'll be out of here" replied one of them

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the mention of Tazuna "Sorry can't do that, we have to protect him, who sent you" said Kakashi in a serious stone

"As if we'll tell you" said the other one

Naruto unsealed a sword. He's been getting more practice with his kenjutsu, his mother left him some scrolls on some Uzumaki kenjutsu. He didn't have any special sword though just a standard sword. He pointed the blade at one of them

"Answer the question" said Naruto as he brought the sword closer

"You're a genin, you wouldn't dare" one of then said

At this Naruro swung his sword and cut off one of their hands. Hinata and Sasuke were scared at the action and Kakashi was surprised but decided to not speak up on it.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU INSANE KID" shrieked the one who get his hand cut off

"Answer the question" said Naruto

"OKAY OKAY, GATO SENT US TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER"

"Gato? As in Gato the rich dude that owns a shipping company? said Naruto

"Yes him"

Naruto then chopped them behind their neck knocking them out

Kakashi then looked at Tazuna

"You have of explaing to do, why do you have Shinobi after you? This is supposed to be a B-Ranked mission atleast"

Tazuna then went on to explain how Gatou has been sucking this country dry by controlling their docks. He also explained that he was barely able to gather enough money for a C-Ranked mission for Ninja to protect him because the bridge would end their dependence on the docks thus ending Gatou's control and help with trade in their country

Kakashi sighed unsure what to do, this mission had the possibility of turing into an A-Rank, and he wasn't sure if his team was capable of handling this... but then again they had Naruto in their team which is practically Jonin level

"I don't know Kakashi, saving a country is tempting and would look good in my record" said Naruto

Kakashi signed then looked at Sasuke and Hinata "Alright what about you two"

"I'll go" said Sasuke

"Me too" followed up Hinata

Kakashi sighed and looked at Tazuna

"When your country gets in better shape I expect A-Rank mission pay"

"Yes of course"

Naruto turned their attentiom to the 2 chunin who were quietly listening to their conversation and said "Uh I'm not you'll guys would wanna see this"

"Why? What are you gonna do?" asked Hinata

"Kill them" replied the blonde

"Why? They can't harm us anymore" said Hinata

"Well 1, they have bounties on their heads, and 2, if we let them go then they'll harm other people" said Naruto as he impaled one of the nin in the heart killing him instantly, then did the same for the other

Both genin and Tazuna winced as he did that meanwhile Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde

_"He didn't hesitate or show any remorse"_ thought Kakashi

"You could have just sent them to Konoha dobe" said Sasuke slightly scared at the fact that he just killed 2 people without a hint of hesitation

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get the bounty" said Naruto with a foxy grin

"Anyways let's go, we have a country to save"

Kakashi just sighed, he's been finding himseld sighing a lot lately. They began to walk until they eventually reached a point where they reached the edge and had to use a boat to travel to the island

When they off the boat and on the land they were walking then Naruto threw a kunai at a bush and Kakashi and the team jumped into formation ready to fight the menace but a white rabbit jumped out

"Hmph you're scared of rabbits dobe?" said Sasuke with a smirk

However Kakashi noticed something

_"That rabbit isn't a wild rabbit, it's white and it looks like it's been taken care of almost as if it was used as a pet.. but there is no tags.. then that means-"_

With his Kyuubi enhanced hearing Naruto heard something flying towards them, but before he could speak up he heard Kakashi yell

"DUCK"

As they heard that they all ducked and Hinata forced Tazuna to duck

When they looked up they noticed that the sword hit a tree, and in it was a giant over sized sword and on the handle was a man who wore a vest and was shitless and wore camo wrists warmers on his arms and legs. He also had tape over his mouth and his Hiate was slashed and had it on the side of his face.

"Give me the builder and I might let you leave alive" spoke the man

Kakashi who noticed who this was lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan before he spoke up

"Zabuza Momoichi, A-Rank missing-nin from Kiri also known as The Demon of The Hidden Mist, what does a man like you want with this builder" asked Kakashi even though he already knew the answer

Zabuza saw him and immediately recognized who this was and smirked "Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost. Why has someone like you babysitting, children" said Zabuza as he jumped off the handle and pulled his over-sized sword out the tree it was stuck in and looked at the squad

"Why is he called The Demon of The Hidden Mist?" asked Hinata then Naruto replied

"A while back what Kiri used to do is that they pitted academy graduates against each other in death matches as the final exam. What Zabuza did is he killed all of the graduating academy students even though he was not yet a student, because of this the academy tradition was discontinued but it earned him his the nickname 'The Demon of The Hidden Mist'."

"That's terrible why would they do that" asked Hinata

"It was to try and eradicate emotions for combat efficiency, it was a terrible practice but it worked somehow"

"How do you know all this? We weren't taught this in the academy and even if we were you were either asleep or talking to Hinata" asked Sasuke

Hinata just blushed at this

"Well when you've read every book in the Konoha Library you tend to learn a lot of things" replied the blonde

Sasuke raided an eyebrow at this but wasnt able to respond cause Kakashi ordered

"Team, Formation D around Tazuna" They all nodded and jumped to formation

"What's this? A bunch of toddlers playing ninja? When I was your age I had to kill to get one of those headbands" said Zabuza

"Leave them out of this, this is a battle between us" said Kakashi as he pulled out a Kunai and got in a stance

"Now, now Kakashi, what am I known for?"

"Zabuza Momoichi, former member of The Seven Swordsman of the Mist... master of the silent killing technique"

"That's right" said Zabuza as he began going through hand signs and whispered

**_"Kirigakure no Jutsu"_**

A thick unnatural white mist began to appear making it hard to see anything further than 3 feet infront of you. There was chakra in the mist but Naruto being a sensor can sense Zabuza since where he was the chakra was denser, normally one would not he able to sense this impess you were a sensor.

"Brain" echoed a voice clearly Zabuza's, how ever the voice was laced with KI freezing the Genin minus Naruto since this was nothing compared to Kurumi's

"Lungs, Heart, Liver, Jugular, Solar Plexus, or Larynx... all of them locations were I can kill you... only difference between then is how long it'll take for you to die" said Zabuza's echoed voice.

The KI being released in the show down by both Jonin proved to be too much for Hinata and Sasuke and Tazuna, however Sasuke was faring better than Hinata... and Tazuna was knocked out unconscious on the floor.

Sasuke started panicking and got a kunai from his holster "This is insane" and started bringing the kunai towards his throat. However Naruto saw this action and stopped him.

"Calm down Sasuke, he can't come after us since he's fighting Kakashi"

"Yes Sasuke, don't worry I'll protect you guys" said Kakashi

A cold dark chuckle was heard as Zabuza coldly said "Interesting kid you have there Kakashi, he seems unaffected by my Killer Intent, but instead of worrying about your team..."

All of the sudden Zabuza appeared next to him with his over sized sword "...you should worry about yourself" And swung it but Kakashi blocked his attack with a Kunai, he pulled out another Kunai and slashed Zabuza only for him to melt into water

"A Bushin? But when-" and behind him appeared Zabuza only to slice Kakashi from behind but he melted into water

"You copied me huh" said Zabuza and he sensed Kakashi behind him and sliced him only for him to melt into water again. All of the sudden real Zabuza appeared and swung his sword to hit Kakashi only for him to block it but it hit him with enough force to knock him off him off the bridge.

While this happened Sasuke was cursing himself for being weak

_'Why am I so weak.. I'm an Uchiha, Uchihas aren't weak. How could I let myself freeze up... Naruto didn't freeze up.. hell he didn't even flinch... I'll never be able to catch up to Naruto like thi- No, what am I saying? More importantly I'll never be able to defeat Itachi like this."_ he thought as he gritted his teeth

Back with Kakashi and Zabuza, when Kakashi fell to the water Zabuza followed suite and they continued fighting. Kakashi found it a bit harder to fight because he couldn't see due to the mist. He was relying on instincts at this point.

Kakashi was fending off attacks from Zabuza but his attention was diverted for a split second, however this split second was all Zabuza needed when Kakashi felt the air around him get heavy with water. By the time he realized what happened it was too late.

**_"_****_Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu)"_**

Zabuza said as Kakashi got stuck in a ball of water rendering him unable to move, Zabuza held out his arm to keep the jutsu active. But when he did the mist started to dissolve and the Genin could now see what was going on.

"Guys take Tazuna and leave" yelled out Kakashi

"Sorry Kakashi, no can do, "those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum" I may be a lot of things and scum is not one of them" said Naruto

Kakashi inwardly cursed. Why did he have to choose right to actually pay attention to him?

Zabuza laughed "I must say Kakashi, this blonde is certainly interesting, it's a shame I'm going to have to kill him" he said as a water clone materialized from the water and jumped in front of the Genin

Naruto smirked and poured a bit of chakra into his storage seal making a sword pop out "I'll be able to test how far along in kenjutsu I've gotten, you're 1/10 of his strength, but the skill is there nonetheless" he said as he got in a stance "Sasuke, Hinata take care of Tazuna"

"You wield a sword huh?" asked real Zabuza, he was really starting to like this kid

"I try"

As the clone attacked Naruto and they began their battle, Naruto made seal less clones and sent them to battle the real Zabuza, or at least distract him enough to release the water prison and free Kakashi.

Zabuza was fending off the clones fairly easy but eventually the numbers stacked up against him and he had to let go of the jutsu to avoid getting his throat slit by a clone's Kunai

_'Damn this kid" _thought Zabuza as he jumped back

Around this time Naruto ended his battle with the clone, he won to say the least, even though it was 1/10 of the strength the skill Zabuza had with the sword was still good, Naruto eventually overpowered him though

"Interesting gaki Kakashi, first he forces me to stop the water prison, then he defeats my clone in a kenjutsu battle. I'm impressed" said Zabuza

Naruto jumped down to where Zabuza and Kakashi were standing

"Looks like you need help here Kakashi" said Naruto

"Yeah, I'll need your help to defeat Zabuza"

_'Crap, I can fight one and probably still make it out alive but this blonde gaki with the mask is definitely strong, I think I need Haku to_ _step in now' _though the former Kiri nin

Naruto smirked at Zabuza "Let's dance"

Naruto rushed Zabuza in a burst of speed and began to engage him in a kenjutsu battle. Naruto attacked Zabuza with his sword and Zabuza was blocking his attacks, Naruto wanting to get another sword fight against Zabuza. Naruto had to admit, he started getting a love for battle, he wanted to see if all that training he did paid off against someone like Zabuza

Meanwhile Zabuza was silently cursing surprised at the blonde's skill at kenjutsu and forcing Zabuza to take the defensive. He jumped to land to make it easier for Haku to get him. As Naruto and Zabuza were in their kenjutsu battle and Kakashi was in the sidelines waiting for an opportunity to strike. He was impressed with the blonde enigma, to be able to hold your own against one of the Seven Swordsman is definitely no easy feat.

Of course Zabuza was tired from fighting Kakashi but still.

Naruto jumped back but when he did he felt the Chakra signature he sensed earlier make their way to them, then Naruto noticed 2 senbon sticking out of Zabuza's neck.

A hunter-nin showed up and said "Thank you for weakening him, I've been hunting him for a few weeks now" said the nin as he took Zabuza and left

However Naruto narrowed his eyes, the place where the Hunter-nin hit him isn't a lethal area, that place is meant to put him in near death state. Plus he didn't follow regular Hunter-nin protocol, which is to dispose of the body as soon as possible. This definitely wasn't over. But Naruto wasn't going to follow them, he had to get their sensei to safety since he was close to passing out due to Chakra exhaustion, the Sharingan must have taken a lot out of him.

When they returned to the bridge Tazuna was already awake so he led them to his house. When they arrived they were greeted by a beautiful blue haired lady who was Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, She told us there are 3 spare rooms so we took Kakashi to one. However there was a dilemma, Sasuke for some reason absolutely _refused _to share a room with Naruto, but Hinata didn't want to share a room with Sasuke. Hinata offered that Naruto shared a room with her and Sasuke refused that offer too. They eventually reached a consensus and Naruto and Sasuke shared a room and Hinata got her own room.

It was 4 days later and Kakashi could now move around. They began training, both Hinata and Sasuke got water walking down so Kakashi started teaching them nature transformations, Sasuke already knew what it was but Hinata didn't since Hyuga don't really use jutsus, they mostly rely on their Byakugan and taijutsu, but decided it would he best if he taught Hinata a water jutsu or two. Naruto offered to teach her some since he was good with the element while Kakashi taught Sasuke with Lightning jutsus

The team with the exception of Naruto were beat and were currently chatting eating dinner when a kid walked in, Naruto noticed it was the kid who's been glaring at them since they arrived.

"Why are you even trying, you're an idiot if you think you can stand up to Gato!"

Naruto didn't like his tone and glared at him making the kid flinch "Then what does that make your grandpa? Are you saying he's an idiot for trying to stand up, what have _you_ been doing besides being a bratty little kid. How do you expect a change if you do nothing for it? Your grandpa is trying and you're just insulting his effort."

The kid got angry and was practically yelling at this point "What do you know about suffering? I'm sure over there in your village you live happy lives with your parents, you don't know what's it's like to suffer!"

The room dropped several degrees and Naruto glared at him and spoke with a tone cold enough to freeze hell

"**Shut up**. **You **don't know what it's like to suffer. You think you've had it rough? You have your mother and your grandfather, they both love you and you've experienced the love of a parent. Hinata here was almost kidnapped and turned into a breeding stock for her bloodline but her father killed the kidnapper, because of this her uncle had to be killed due to political reasons and their family has been strained ever since. Kakashi-sensei here has lost **everything**, all his friends died in a war, his father committed suicide due cause he saved his friends instead of completing a mission, his teacher died in the Kyuubi attack 14 years ago. Sasuke here knew what it was like to have a family, but they were **all **killed along with all of his clan by a single man, his brother, all in one night. And I've never even known what it's like to have parents, all my life I've been hated and glared at like a walking disease due to something out of my control, there has even been assassination attempts on me, most of then happening before I even reached 10 years old. When I was six I one of them nearly succeeded and I nearly died if it wasn't for a certain someone who saved me, not just from dying but from loneliness. Now don't you **ever **come and try to tell us we've never suffered. **Understood?**"

The kid started crying and ran off upstairs

"Kakashi-sensei I'm gonna go relieve stress. don't come looking for me" said Naruto as he left in a swirl if fire

"I..Is what he said true?" asked Tsunami as she was sweating from the aura the blonde kid made

"Unfortunately yes, all of it is true" replied Kakashi solemnly

"Why is Naruto hated?" asked Hinata

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" replied Kakashi

Tsunami then said "Please forgive him, ever since Kaiza died he hasn't been the same"

Sasuke was just quiet this whole time wondering if the dobe's life has really been like that.

Naruto arrived to a clearing in the forest and punched a tree in rage breaking it in half

**"Calm down Naru-koi, don't let it get to you" **Said Kurumi worryingly

_"Yeah you're right, tch how can I lose my cool over something like this"_ said the blonde as he took deep breaths

**"He just pushed the wrong buttons that's all, anyways this kind of worked out for the better, Kakashi isn't here to see you so you can make clones and send them out to search for the temple. I'll lead them to it since it's hidden, once they reach the location I'll let them know they can dispell. Then you can go there using your _Kamui._**"

_"Alright, I'll just practice leaf floating"_

Naruto eventually got bored of this and made a few clones to continue floating the leaf, what it was was he had to channel wind chakra around the leaf to make it float and move around, it was basically an advanced form of chakra control, but he can also use it to manipulate things, he was currently trying to move the leaf around but it was pretty difficult, in theory this can be used to make _him _float around.

When he layed down he just entered his mindscape which has changed a bit. It now had a few trees and a lake, and besides a lake was a cottage with a small porch where Kurumi lived, wasn't anything impressive but it's better then living in a sewer.

**"Hello Naru-koi" **said Kurumi as she clomped him and kissed him as soon at he entered his mindscape

**"You know Naru-koi, these little speeches of yours about me are starting to excite me" **she said seductively

_"Well once I get you out this seal and you can materialize outside I'll tend to that" _replied Naruto as he began scratching her ears

_"Uhhh also... do you have a way to hide these tails and ears, don't get my wrong you look gorgeous with them but I doubt Konoha would appreciate a girl with fox ears and 9 tails walking besides the 'demon brat'."_

**"Yeah of course I do, I can also turn into a smaller size but I'll only have like 2 tails of power in that size, but I could still help you with combat in that form"**

_"Hmm, what can you do in your fox form?"_

**"I can use a mini _bijudama _but that's about it ability wise, I'll of course fast and strong, when you release me you'll still have your fast healing and massive stamina *blush* ****and you'll be able to access your Biju cloak****"**

_"Intresting, when I get home I'll get my father's inheritance, hopefully he left me instructions for the Hirashin and/or the Rasengan, the two jutsu's he's famous for" _

**"So what's your plan? When are you going to leave?"**

_"My original plan was to leave after the Chunin exams, but I'll have to see because Jiraiya is the one with the key so I need to stay and get him to give it to me."_

Naruto stayed in his mindscape waiting until the clones find the location or until it's morning

* * *

**AN: I did my first actual fight hope I didn't so a bad job at explaining what I was visualized. Also people have been commenting on how I sometimes change the narrative, I've noticed and I've been working on it. I'll make an updated harem list in one of the upcoming chapters, since I've added a few new girls.** **As usual leave your a review or you thoughts on it so far, and don't hesitate to point out mistakes, they help a great lot.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Wave Part Two

AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.

Also, I don't own Naruto

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Wave Part Two**

* * *

Haku was currently walking through the forest searching for herbs so she can heal her master Zabuza, he underestimated the masked blonde in his battle and he did a number on him.

She couldn't interfere with their battle on Zabuza's orders but that blonde kid was certainly something... to be able to go toe to toe with Zabuza-sama is impressive

Even if she didn't get a good look at his face she found herself attracted to the blonde... but she must rid herself of such thoughts, tools aren't allowed to have feelings. She will eventually have to kill him because he poses a threat to Zabuza-sama

As she was picking up herbs she eventually got to a clearing and she noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair lying on the floor...

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape when in the outside world he sensed a chakra signature he's felt before.

He brought himself to consciousness but didn't open his eyes cause it would reveal he is now awake

_'It's him.. he's the boy that fought Zabuza-sama" _though Haku as she neared the boy she began to notice his features.. he was _attractive, _to say the least. She saw his whiskers and the urge to feel them was practically yelling at her face.

As she stared at him an unfamiliar heat began rising on her cheeks

_"No, he's a threat to Zabuza-sama... I must use this as an opportunity to eliminate him. Forgive me..."_

"You know it's not very nice to stare at someone while they're sleeping... they would think you were ogling at them" whispered a voice to her ear behind her

She gave a very girly 'Eep' and jumped away. She felt like her entire face was burning she began to reach for her basket to get the senbon she had. She only brought 5 senbon and enough water to make 5 more ice senbon.

However when she reached in she felt 3 blades on her neck, she didn't dare turn.

"They're clones, they will kill you if you give me an answer I don't like to the questions I have" said Naruto

_'Crap, how did I let myself get caught' _cursed Haku

"How did you get behind me?"

"I sensed you coming so I created 4 clones, 1 took my place, the other 3 were incase I needed to engage you in combat. The clones and I hid and waited for you to get closer, and when you did I snuck up on you, when you jumped away, I used the 3 other clones to trap you"

Haku's eyes widened _'He's really dangerous, to come up with a plan like that on the spot'_

While Haku was in her thoughts Naruto took that as an opportunity to soak in her appearance. She was pretty, her skin was pale and her hair fell down and she had 2 locks going down the side and framing her face. Her eyes were brown. She wore a pink Kimono and had a choker on her neck.

"So tell me Hunter-nin, why is such a pretty girl like you working for someone like Zabuza" asked Naruto in a flirtatious tone

_'Hunter-nin? What is he tal..Oh'_

"H..How did you know I was the Hunter-nin?" asked Haku with her guard up but the blush on her face wasn't helping

"Your chakra is the same as the Hunter-nin, I also know that you were hiding in the trees throughout the battle, however, I wasn't sure if you were an actual Hunter-nin or not, but when you hit him you didn't hit a lethal area and didn't kill him on the spot. That was enough proof for me to know you were his accomplice, now answer me, why is someone like you working for Zabuza" It was a genuine question, her chakra didn't have a hint of evil in it, something not expected for someone working for Zabuza

She widened her eyes

"I fight for him because Zabuza-sama is my master, I am his tool, he found me when I was young and he taught me everything I know, so I fight for him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "What's your name"

"Why?" askes Haku but then she felt the blades get closer

"Haku... Yuki Haku"

Naruto widened his eyes. The Yuki clan were **_Hyoton_** **_(Ice Release) _**users, as far as Naruto knew they were wiped out in the Kiri Bloodline Purges

"I thought the Yuki clan was wiped out" asked the blonde

"I am the last of my clan" she said sadly

"You too huh?"

She looked at him and was about to ask him about it but Naruto started speaking

"You're from the Yuki clan so I take it you know how to use **_Hyoton_**?"

"Yes, I do"

Naruto just smirked and brought his hand up and made an ice senbon. Haku's eyes widened

"A...Are you f...from the Yuki clan?" she asked in a hopeful tone. She couldn't believe it, she thought her clan was wiped out

"I'm sorry to disappoint but no, however I do want you to train me with how to use Hyoton, I can only create senbon, Jutsu Scrolls on subelements are rare"

"Why would I train you? Were enemies" asked Haku

Naruto walked up to her and placed his finger under her chin and lifted up slightly and brought his face up to hers. Their faces were now inches away then he whispered

"Because I will give you a prize if you will" he said as he brought his face closer. Haku's face started burning, and she can feel her nether regions starting to feel funny. Something about this boy was making her crazy, whether it was his appearance or aura she didn't know. But what she did know is that he is powerful, she dares even say more powerful than Zabuza. The aura he is releasing is something else.

"Wh..What would my prize be" she asked slightly panting

Naruto turned around and walked away to her disappointment. A slight whimper left her mouth as he walked away. Naruto noticed it and smirked, he also noticed the new scent coming off her, it was a scent he recognized.. Hinata is always giving off that scent when she's around Naruto.

"Tell me, do you hate Gato?" asked the blond

Slightly taken back from the random question she just replied "Yes, I do why?"

"What would you say if I told you I would help you and Zabuza kill Gato and raid his base? I assume you're only working for Gato for the money."

"Yes we are, but why would you do this?"

"Well for one I've developed an_ intrest _in you. Two I hate back stabbers and I know Gato is going to back stab you guys. And three, Gato is rich, I can take his company and get the money, if money is what you want then I'll help with that"

She blushed when he said he had an interest in her "How do you know he's going to backstab us?"

"A little birdie overheard Gato saying something about 'letting the Ninja weaken Zabuza, then he'll attack them, Kill Zabuza and take the girl as a toy' and I'm not sure if I'd want my new little friend to be turned into a toy" he said as he walked up to her and caressed her cheek

She felt herself getting hot and slightly moaned at his touch "H..How do you know all of this"

"Let's just say I have eyes in places. Those eyes helped me find Gato's base, if you want we can go have fun and ransack the place and kill Gato and take his money"

The offer was _very _tempting, all of her senses were screaming at her obey the boy in front of her.

"O..Okay I'll tell Zabuza-sama what you said"

Naruto began to caress her cheek again and brought his hand to her sides and started caressing it sensually "Thank you Haku-chan, meet me here in 2 days at 10 with your response.."

He leaned down and brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered "...and if I don't like your response then I might have to punish you" finished the blonde as he disappeared in a blur along with the clones.

She fell down to her knees and began panting. She was sweating and it felt like something was burning in her nether regions. She's _never_ felt anything like this before. He's barely been gone for a few minutes and she already missed his presence... it was intoxicating.

She quickly recomposed herself and began to gather herbs for Zabuza's medicine. However a certain blond never left her mind.

* * *

**"Naruto you truly are evil" **said Kurumi with a laugh

_"I don't know what you're talking about Kuru-chan" _said Naruto innocently

**"You almost made her orgasm with that" **she replied with a full blown laugh

_"I did what I had to do... I don't know about you but having a few Uzumaki Hyoton users is a very tempting offer. I was lucky she is the submissive type, if she wasn't this might have ended very differently" _replied Naruto

**"Well I can't disagree with you on that... but either way, with the aura you were giving off any girl no matter who would become submissive. Who would have thought that all those seduction books would turn out to be helpful"** she said with a giggle

Naruto chuckled _"I'll make great use of them anyways m__y clones found the location, I wasn't expecting this little run in with Haku-chan but I can't say I'm disappointed. However we have to hurry and get there and sign the contract before Kakashi-sensei starts getting suspicious"_

**"Right, say Haku and Zabuza join you, what are you planning on doing after that? You have to return to Konoha"**

_"I might try and bring Haku-chan with me to Konoha and have her be a civilian so when we leave she won't become a Missing-nin and can leave_, _however her **Hyoton**** (Ice Release) **might cause problems, they might try and make her a breeding stock. Unless she can hide her ice abilities. But if she wants to continue traveling with Zabuza then I'll let her do that. I'll just meet up with them. But I'm sure Zabuza might go fight in the Bloodline Purges, I could get him to vouch for me when I go look for the woman with **Yoton (****Lava Release)** and **Futton (****Boil Release)**_

_"Now let's go to the temple" _thought Naruto as he began to disappear in a swirl

When Naruto arrived to the destination it wasn't any bigger than a shrine. Kurumi told him that it was to avoid attention and told him where the secret entrance was. To actually entering you had to push Kurumi's chakra into the slap. Once he did his vision started getting blurry and he appeared inside a room. There was a door and that was about it. He looked around and noticed a lot of seals

_"What was that?"_

**"It was a Space Time Jutsu, to where the actual room is. And about the seals, they're traps, anyone who doesn't have my chakra or permission to enter would have died 71 times already, now go through the door"**

Naruto made his way towards the door and noticed the door and handle had seals on it too

_"Goddamn Kurumi-chan... this is a bit over kill.."_

**"Yeah yeah whatever just enter"**

When he did he noticed the room was enormous. It was **_huge _**and there were scrolls littered all over the ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls.. maybe even thousands. There were old looking scrolls and new looking scrolls. Even Kurumi was a bit shocked at how much scrolls there were.

_"Kurumi-chan.. you're insane" _said Naruto gaping at the amount of scrolls

She just sheepishly laughed **"I told my foxies to get as much scrolls as possible and I never told them to stop so..."**

Naruto laughed _"That's very like you so I'm not surprised, now where is this summoning contract?"_

**"Oh yeah I'll lead you to it" **she began to lead him. They reached a spot in the wall where Kurumi told him to pour her chakra in and when he did it opened up to reveal a giant scroll

**"Aha**** Sign it! Sign it! Use your blood" **said Kurumi excitedly

Naruto signed it in his blood and made 600 clones

"All of you, read 20 scrolls and dispel once you've finished it. Dispel every 20 minutes so my brain won't overlord with information" said Naruto

"Hai" said all the clones in unison as they all picked up a scroll

**"Naru-koi when you send clones make sure to lace my chakra with it so it can enter. Now let's get out of here and try out your new summons" **she said

_"Okay geez geez you're more excited than I am" _said Naruto as he left the room

Once outside they went to a clearing

**"Usually you would need blood for summons but not for this one"**

"_Ah so I just do the hand signs and pour chakra then slam my hands down?"_

**"Yes"**

Naruto began running through the hand signs and finished it with a slam

**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" _**

When he did a giant white fox appeared. It had 4 tails and the tips were black. Around her eyes were black marks

**"Huh? Since when do we have a summoner?" **said a loud booming feminine voice then she notices a blond human in front of her, she assumed this was her summoner

**"What is your name young one"** she asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kurumi-chan lead me to your summoning contract"

**"Kurumi heh? It's been a long time since I've last seen her"**

"If you want to talk to her that could be arranged"

**"Oh really? Please do"**

Naruto put his hand on her paw and took her to his mindscape. He's recently learnt how to do this

Inside their mindscape the fox asked** "Where is this place?"**

**"It's Naru-koi's mindscape" **replied Kurumi

The fox looked down and saw the human form of Kurumi

"We're using human form's eh?" she said as she began glowing and the light began to shrink and it eventually died down and out the light there was a beautiful woman. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and had a white kimono with black trimmings with a black sash. On her head were a pair of white fox hears with black tips. Her 5 swaying tails had black tips as well

She smirked at looked at Kurumi** "Naru-koi eh?"**

Kurumi gave a blush **"Yep, he's my mate"**

**"Mate? Have you marked each other?"**

**"No, we can't mark each other until he releases me from my seal and he can't do it until he gets the key. He's going to get it soon though" **replied Kurumi

**"Well it was nice to see you again" **she looked at Naruto who was besides Kurumi

**"We'll be honored to have you as our summoner, I'm Hikari, the leader. When we get out of here use a normal amount of Chakra and we'll send you your personal summon. The general abilities of foxes is the ability to shoot out flames and liquified flames, similar to lava but lighter and not as dense. We can temporarily blind the enemy or the enemy's summon with a bright flash that we emit, it can either be directed or area wide, just as a warning if it's area wide your comrades can be affected as well. We are also among the fastest of the summons, faster than the snakes. We can change our size and shrink so we can be used as messengers, however we can only use a human transformation like I am right now once we've fully matured, max sizes depends on each fox minimum is 30 meters tall, it only goes up from that unless they haven't fully matured yet. Each fox also has a special ability, so please summon us when you require our assistance Naruto-sama" she said with a bow**

"Oh course Hikari-sama" Naruto replied with a bow of his own

She then looked at Kurumi and smirked

**"I'll see you again too" **as she began to disappear

Naruto left his mindscape and began running through the hand signs again and slammed his hands down

**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_**

In a small poof of smoke a small fox appeared, it was a dark black with orange tips on it's single tail. It has black screla eyes with a tint of orange and white slit. Naruto was escastic to see it had orange. This was automatically the best summon.

**"Hi Master, I'm Miyako, your personal summon. I'm sure Hikari-sama told you what we can do, I still haven't gotten my special ability yet and I'm not fully matured but I swear my special ability is going to be super cool and powerful. And in no time I'll be a super cool powerful sexy vixen ready to take on any threat for Master. But right now I can be used as a super cool messenger, I can also attack people with my claws and fire" **yipped the small fox in a squeaky voice as it jumped up and down then began to climb on him and rested in his head

"I'm sure you will Miyako-chan" said Naruto as he brought her down and carried her oh his arms and began to scratch her ears much to her pleasure

**"Master is nice, I can also tell that Master is very strong too. Please don't send me back Master I wanna stay with you, I promise I'll be a good kit if you let me stay with you here" **pleaded the fox

"Yeah sure you can, I see no problem with it. Wait, does it drain my chakra if I have you here for extended time?"

**"No Master, I can stay here as long as I like and it won't waste any Chakra, you only need to use chakra to summon me" **replied the fox

"I see no problem then Miyako-chan, let's go then"

**"Yay!" **said the excited fox

"I think you might want to hold on for this" said Naruto as he felt the fox grip his arm tighter. Then began to leave in a swirl

When they arrived near the Wave in a swirl Miyako began to yip excitedly

**"Woah Master what was that? That was really cool!" **said Miyako

"Glad you like it, it's what's called a Space Time Jutsu that is used to teleport"

**"That was super cool and fun Master"**

Naruto chuckled "Thank you, I have a question though can other people understand you like I can right now?"

**"No, to other people it sounds like I'm yipping. But you can understand us because you're our summoner. When I get older I'll eventually be able to speak your language. Another thing, because I'm your personal summon we can talk telepathically, so If we are in a steal mission you can hive me orders telepathically. You can't do this with any of the others though, like Hikari-sama for example, so that means I'm special" **said Miyako said excitedly

"I see, thanks for this information Miyako-chan"

**"No problem Master" **she replied happily

"**Told you they would love you" **said Kurumi in his head as she watched the scene

_"I knew they would, I mean who wouldn't"_

**"Oh no! Please don't I don't need you getting a big ego, you'll end up like an Uchiha" **said Kurumi hysterically

_"Calm down I'm not one to stoop **that** low"_ said Naruto with a laugh as he made his way to Tazuna's house with Miyako on his shoulder

* * *

Kakashi and the rest of the squad started getting nervous since Naruto hasn't returned and it was starting to get late.

They went out to search for him but didn't find him. Hinata especially was worried for her blond crush. What if something happened? What if he died before she told him how she feels? Most importantly, he died before he could take her virginity. Now she'll never be able to lose it and she will have to die a virgin.

However their worries were cut short when they saw their favorite blond making his way towards the house. He was seemingly talking to someone but where was no one there making them wonder if he lost a few screws. But as he got closer they noticed a small black fox on his shoulder.

They all ran outside (yes even Sasuke). Naruto noticed him and began apologizing

"Hey guys, sorry for my outburst yesterday, he just pushed my wrong buttons and I kind of lost my cool"

They heard the small fox yip then Naruto looked at it and said "No, I'm not a robot, it's just a figure of speech"

The fox yipped again. The squad looked at the blond curiously

"Wait Naruto-kun what is this fox? And you can talk to it?" questioned Hinata

Naruto looked at her with a smile "Yeah, I guess it's kind of like how the Inuzuka can talk to their dogs" Hinata nodded

"First of all Naruto where did you get that fox from?" asked Kakashi

"She started following me" replied Naruto

"So you let it?" asked Kakashi

"Well yeah, I wasn't just gonna leave her"

Kakashi decided to just leave it at that

"Alright Miyako-chan" said Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi

"This is Kakashi-sensei, the one that reads porn all day and my teacher" The fox yipped angrily Naruto then pointed at Sasuke

"This is Sasuke, the emo bastard that broods all day" The fox yipped Naruto then pointed at Hinata

"This is Hinata, the girl I was telling you about, a great friend"

The fox.. growled?

"Now now Miyako-chan no need to be mean" The fox growled in response

"Sorry Hina, Miyako-chan doesn't like you" said Naruto with a frown

"It's okay Naruto-kun, But I'm just glad you're safe, I was getting worried when you didn't return" said Hinata with a blush ignoring Miyako's growl

"Well honestly... I kinda got lost.." said Naruto with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head

They just sweatdropped then entered the house to have dinner

When they entered the house Naruto was greeted by Inari apologizing to Naruto and the team about what he said.

"It's okay Inari, It was also wrong is me to lash out like that"

"Grandpa told me how you guys defended him from that Ninja in the bridge, so I think we might be saved"

"Yeah, don't worry. If anyone want to go after the old man they'll have to go through me first." said Naruto and Inari just laughed

The rest of the night went as usual, Sasuke refusing to look at Naruto while they shared the room.

However Sasuke was studying the blond, he was an enigma, he managed to hold his own with Zabuza. He still found it hard to believe Naruto was this strong. When he found out Naruto was the dobe of the year he was slightly shocked, but he eventually told then why and he was even more shocked. However he felt like there was something else to him... something darker, the way he killed those 2 Ninja... Without any hesitation or hint of remorse. Not that he'll ever admit it but he found himself not minding the blond, as long as he didn't hold him back.

* * *

Haku arrived to the hide out after her little run in with Naruto. Remembering the boy a blush couldn't be held back and made its way to her face

_"What's wrong with me? He's a danger to Zabuza-sama yet I didn't try to do anything to stop him.. No.. its not that I didn't try.. it's that I couldn't, in his presence every sense in my body was telling me to **not **engage him in battle and make him an enemy. Besides... with his offer he might not have to he an enemy, we would help him raid Gato's main base. If we didn't cooperate he would punish me... and maybe if I cooperate he would give me a prize... wait, I never got his name" _she shook her head to get rid of her dirty thoughts as her blush deepened

Zabuza stared at his surrogate daughter (not that he'll ever admit it). Ever since she's arrived from her trip to gather herbs for his medicine she's been acting strangely, she would zone out and her face would become red

Oh course Zabuza wasn't stupid, he wasn't an A-Ranked nin for being an idiot. He knew something happened on her trip, however he decided to wait and see if she would tell him herself

"Zabuza-sama, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Haku" asked Zabuza

"Well... you see when I went to gather herbs for your medicine...I met with someone..."

"Just spit it out"

"Well I saw the masked blond boy you fought with on the bridge"

Zabuza raised his small eyebrow "And what of it?"

She started shuffling nervously "He made an offer to me- I mean us"

Zabuza looking at her curiously, it was sure a sight to see his previous stotic almost robot like surrogate daughter act so out of character

"And what was that offer?"

"Well he wanted to team up with us and raid one of Gato's base and kill him. He also said he'll give you money after we raid the base and take his company"

"Why would we need his help? He could hold us back for all I know" Of course Zabuza knew that blonde gaki was no push over what so ever. He could tell he was holding back, but he wanted to see Haku's reaction

She started getting nervous "Zabuza-sama please understand, this boy was holding back in his battle with you. In all honesty even I can't defeat him in battle, when I was going to engage him he was behind me before I even knew it, he also made 4 clones before I even realized it, one of them pretended to be him the real one and the clones were waiting to strike. When he sneaked up on me he caught me by surprise and I jumped away, before I even reached for my senbon he had the 3 clones holding a blade at my neck. All of these was before I even realized what happened, he also figured out I was the Hunter-nin that took you away. He is powerful and I believe it's in our best interest to ally ourselves with him, please reconsider"

Zabuza was slightly shocked. Haku was fast, that was her speciality, if there was someone faster than _and _was able to sneak up on her would have to he someone powerful indeed.

"Alright, we'll need with him"

Zabuza raised and eyebrow when she gave a small smile with a blush

_'This is going to be intresting' _

* * *

**_"Suiton: Mizurappa (Wa_****_ter Release: Raging Waves)"_** said a feminine voice as she split a decent sized stream of water out her mouth

"Good job Hina-chan, you did great, all of this training has paid off"

"T..Thanks Naruto-kun" said Hinata in between breaths

"It's starting to get dark, let's go back to the house, I'll carry you if you want"

Hinata blushed "N..No its okay, I wouldn't want to bother you with tha-Eep!"

"Nope too bad you're too tired to walk there" said Naruto as she swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style

They walked back to the house only to see Kakashi and Sasuke in the house

"So I take it you guys finished your jutsu as well?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I take it you guys did as well?"

"Yeah I was impressed Hinata competed so quickly.. but again she's a Hyuga so her chakra control is impeccable" Meanwhile Hinata was blushing at the praise

"Alright guys Dinner is ready" they heard Tsunami say

They all walked to the table and had dinner, after dinner they all went to their rooms

Naruto was currently getting out of the shower heading to the room Sasuke and he shared. Tonight was the night that Naruto would meet up with Zabuza and Haku, he would have to see if they actually show up or if they try to ambush them. If that happens Naruto will finally have a reason to try out **_Kotoamatsukami_** he didn't want to but he would have no other choice.

It was now 10 and Sasuke was asleep, Naruto woke up and got Miyako up

_"Miyako-chan, were going to go meet with a friend. Do you want to come? There is a very high possibility that you'll have to kill if you don't feel comfortable killing yet then you can stay here, because we might raid a very bad guy's base" _said Naruto telepathically to Miyako

**_"No problem Master, I'll kill for you if you need me too, I'll follow your orders, if they're your enemy then they're my enemy" _**She replied telepathically

_"Okay, get on" _he said as he patted his shoulder

_S_he climbed on him and got on his shoulder. She gripped him tighter as she began to see her vision swirl signifying that they were using that super cool Space Time Jutsu

* * *

Haku has been waiting nervously for the subject of her thoughts recently to arrive.

"Haku where is this friend of yours?" asked Zabuza They've been here for about 5 minutes waiting for him

"He probably got caught up with something" replied Haku in his defense

A few minutes passed and they noticed the space a few feet infront of them began to shift and twirl and out the twirl a black figure can be seen coming out until eventually Naruto materialized and was standing in front of them with a small fox on his shoulder and the mask they saw him with on

"Yo" said the blond as his mask seemed to melt off revealing, something he recently learned to do, since it was made out of his chakra he just manipulated it to make it seem it was melting

Naruto then noticed Haku's change of attire.

She now wore standard Kiri pinstrip outfit stopping at her knees, over this she had a green Haori with white trimmings. On her waist she wore a light brown sash and her Hunter-nin mask hung on it. (Same appearance as canon)

And Zabuza's attire was the same as before

Upon seeing Naruto Haku blushed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the 2 males with her

"So you're the gaki Haku has been going crazy over for these past 2 days?" said Zabuza as Naruto smirked and Haku began sputtering

"I didn't know you felt that way Haku-chan, I'm flattered." said Naruto with a glint in his eyes

Haku now had a blush that would make Hinata jealous

Zabuza chuckled then Naruto spike again

"I apologize, I haven't introduced myself formally. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to make your acquaintance, and this here is Miyako-chan" he said as he gestured at the fox then slightly bowed as the fox yipped

"I'm Zabuza Momoichi and this here is my student Haku Yuki" Haku looked at him shocked that he didn't refer to her as a tool. However she found a smile make its way to her face.

Zabuza then said "So what is the deal?"

Naruto turned to him and got serious "I know Gato's base inside and out, I'll use a jutsu to make him sign his company over to me, I'll give you guys a good pay and I wouldn't mind being allies with you guys"

Zabuza raised and eyebrow "Why would we wanna be allied with Konoha?"

Naruto chuckled "No no no, you have me wrong, you'll be allied to _me_, not Konoha"

Zabuza raided his eyebrow at this"Hmm, very well then, if Haku here trusts you then I see no other reason to go against her"

"There is also another part to the deal, Haku-chan will help me with my **_Hyoton_**"

Zabuza nodded seeing no problem with this remembering that Haku mentioned he could use **_Hyoton _**

Naruto smiled then grabbed Haku's hand making her blush even more then she statted spluttering

"W...w..what are y..you doing Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry Haku-chan I'm not proposing yet"

Her face now resembled a tomato

_'__Yet?__'_

However she wasn't able to say anything else because Naruto grabbed Zabuza's shoulder and they began to disappear in a swirl.

* * *

**AN: Alright so Haku has been introduced****, some of you may be complaining that Haku fell for him too easily, my explainion is that in most harem fics I've read they all usually fall for him because he's kind and stuff. Sure he may be able to get one or two girls like that but it's very unlikely that he'll get 5 girls like that, so my version of Naruto will seduce them, and use any means to have them join him, he won't necessarily be _dark _but he won't hesitate to seduce, kill and/or manipulate people. And some of you may wonder why Zabuza agreed to join him so easily and quickly and it's because he holds Haku in high regard, if she trusts him and fears his power then it means he must be strong, so it wouldn't be in his best intrest to make an enemy of him. If you can't beat them, join them.**

**But anyways, so Naruto has a summoning contract now, I have a few things planned for Miyako, I _MIGHT_**** add her to the harem but I'm not entirely sure If you guys would like that. He's also going to have a bunch of new juteu to use thanks to the room Kurumi showed him, I'm gonna make it clear that most of the jutsus he uses are gonna be made up, if there is an already existing jutsu that does the same thing oh well, also I might also use inspiration from other fics, so if a jutsu he uses seems fimilar to one you've read on another fanfic I might have got it from it. I just don't feel like searching for jutsus online. I'm also going to use google translate to translate it so the translations might be off sometimes, I don't speak Japanese or know much about it.**

**Well anyways this author's note is already really long, so tell me if your thoughts so far or whether Miyako should join the harem or not.**

**Ja ne**


	7. Wave Part Three

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Wave Part Three**

* * *

Today just wasn't Gato's day, first 2 deals he was trying to make didn't go as planned, plus Zabuza, that ninja he hired is being annoying, he is still going to betray him and take the girl he has with him as a new toy but still. This is why he doesn't try to higher strong nin, they are too expensive, but he had to, he has to he rid of that builder

But worst of all, HE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE JOB, that builder is still alive and ruining Gato's plans

Well it's fine, who said there wasn't going to he ups and downs in this line of work. Well no matter, he'll eventually betray and kill Zabuza.. Then he'll take that young girl he has with him as a new toy, its a win-win situation, he doesn't pay Zabuza and he gets a new girl. However fate had something else planned for him.

* * *

"So how do you guys wanna do this? Big and flashy or stealthy?"

"My affinity is water so not much I can do here Jutsu wise, plus both Haku and I are masters of the Silent Killing Technique. So I'll say silent is the best route" said Zabuza

Naruto smirked, put on his mask and made his sword pop out, Zabuza gripped his over sized sword and Haku put on her mask and grabbed some senbon.

"There are 3 floors, first 2 floors are riddled with guards, the third floor has 6 guards, on the entrance gate there are 2 guards, they can be easily taken out. You both will take the first floor Miyuko and I will take the second. Once you both finish we meet at the second floor, then we'll go to the third floor and take out the guards, then we'll have fun with Gato" said Naruto

Haku, Zabuza, and Miyako nodded all understanding the simple plan.

"Now, let's dance" said Naruto as all 4 of them disappeared in a burst of speed. They won't even see what hit them.

It was a fairly quiet night, no screaming, no explosions, nothing like that. Only sound that can he heard was the sound of liquid hitting the floor and thumps all throughout the building.

* * *

"..31.." whispered Naruto as he swiftly cut the head off a guard and disappeared

"..32.." he whispered as he appeared behind a guard and cut him in half then disappeared

"..33.." he whispered as he swiftly impaled a guard in the chest

"..34.." he whispered as he decapitated another one the disappeared

"..35.." as he whispered as he stabbed him from the back in the heard killing him instantly then disappeared in a burst of speed

"...36" whispered Naruto as he appeared behind a big buff looking guard, and stastabbed him throat rendering him unable to speak then stabbed one of his major arteries leaving him to bleed to dead

_'T__hat's all of them'_ thought Naruto in disappointment then he saw Miyako covered in blood coming at him

**"That's all of them Master" **said Miyako as she shook all the blood off her

**"Master you stink" **said Miyako as she was walking up to him and sniffed him

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you stink too, we'll go bath at a river when we leave" with a small laugh

**"Okay Master"**

"How much did you kill?"

**"Uhmmmm.. let me think... Ah I killed 35"**

"We almost got the same" Naruto said with a chuckle

_"Hey Kurumi-chan, you haven't been talking to me as much. Is something wrong?"_

**"Nope, nothing is wrong, I've just been watched everything happening, plus you've been quite busy"**

_"Ah, okay I just wanted to make sure, I promise I'll get you out that seal as soon as possible"_

She smiled **"Oh course you will Naru-koi"**

Thats when Haku and Zabuza walked in and saw Naruto

"You guys done with your floor?" asked Naruto

"Hai" they both replied in unison

"Alright let's go" said Naruto as they all disappeared in a burst of speed

Gato was in his room counting his money, he liked counting his money because it reminds him how rich he has, he knows he has a lot but he just likes to flex to himself. However his flexing session was interrupted by some rude people who for some reason decided to barge in.

"Who the hell are you guys.. wait Zabuza? Who are the other 2 people? What are you guys doing here?"

"Shut up and sign your company over to me" said one of the 2 masked person, the blonde one to he specific

Gato began to laugh "You're funny kid, GUARDS!"

No one came

"GUARDS" he said again

"Sorry but your guards are taking a nap" said Zabuza as they moved away revealing his mutilated guards on the floor lying on a pool of their blood

"AAAHHH" came a shriek from a certain short smuggler

"Please don't kill me I'll give you anything, what is it you want? Money? Women? Power? Anything but please don't kill me" pleased Gato

Naruto smirked "I might just take up on your offer" he said as he handed him some papers

Gato read them and his eyes went wide "Y..you want my company? Please take anything else but not my company" he said

Naruto appeared next to him and gripped his throat and lifted his small body up and said coldy "You said anything, this is what I'm asking for, now sign it or you'll be meeting your guards soon again"

"O..ok..ay" he choked out as he fell to the ground when he got up he signed the papers and Naruto reviewed then to make sure he didn't decive him

Naruto smirked behind his mask "Now my next request is for you to actually obey Haku-chan's request" said Naruto as he moved away to bring the spotlight to Haki

Her expression was unreadable due to the mask she had on "My request is for you to die" she said as she threw senbon to a lethal area killing him instantly. She is usually not one to kill but the thugs she killed tonight and Gato are scum who deserve to be wiped off the face of the planet.

Naruto looked at them, there wasn't much to do anymore except one thing

"Well that's over with what do you guys say, wanna ransack and search this place for any cool useful stuff?" said Naruto

Zabuza chuckled "I like this gaki" as he hung his giant sword on his back

"Already well, we'll meet at the front gates when we finish said Naruto as he left in a burst of speed with Miyako following him

Naruto's search for 'cool' stuff was uneventful until he eventually came across a jail cell full of women

Naruto immediately knew what this was and it made his blood boil. As he made his way and as he did they began to look at the unknown masked blonde in fear and they began to shuffle away

"I'm not here to hurt you, Gato is dead, you're free to go" he said as he took off his mask and gave them a genuine smile making some of them blush at his features and decided to trust him since his smile held to deception, however some were still weary

He grabbed the lock on the gate and pulled it off and opened the gates and they ran out with tears in their eyes and hugged Naruto

Naruto was trying not to blush due to their certain assets smouldering him

"Th..thank you" choked out one of them as she sniffled

"Come I'll lead you guys to the exit" said Naruto as they nodded and followed him

Naruto arrived to the gates with the girls, he told them they're free to go and clomped him with hugs and thanked him again then ran off

Haku and Zabuza weren't around so he guessed they were still looking around. A couple of minutes later his mind was filled with new memories, a few new techniques he'll have to they out. Before he left with the girls he made a few clones to scout and double check if there were any more, they didn't find anymore girls but his clones did find a few jutsu scrolls and looked over them.

A few minutes later Haku and Zabuza walked out with a few scrolls.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah gaki, there were a few scrolls that aren't my affinity"

"I found some interesting stuff" said Haku

Naruto nodded not wanting to butt in

"Well if were done here let's destroy this place" he said as he made a one handed ram sign surprising Haku and Zabuza then he slammed his hands on the floor

**_"Doton: Asusupuritta no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Splitter Jutsu)" _**whispered Naruto

As he said that the ground beneath then began to shake and large cracks began to form and soon enough the mansion came tumbling down. Haku and Zabuza thought it was over but they saw Naruto make _another _single hand sign. Then heard him whisper

**_"_****_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu)"_**

He inhaled and blew a massive fireball at the rubble turning it into ash destroying all evidence

Haku and Zabuza were still surprised that he can do single hand seals for 2 elements but their thoughts were interrupted by Miyako yipping

**"Wow Master I knew you were super strong, that was so cool!" **said the fox

Naruto smirked and looked at the fox then picked it up scratched it's ears "You stink were gonna have to bath before we get back, we can't let Kakashi-sensei see us like this, we can't have us smelling like blood too" The fox just nodded repeatedly excited that she was going to bathe with her Master for the first time

Haku and Zabuza were watching the scene with a slight smile on their faces

Naruto turned to look at them "Now on to business, I want you guys to join me, not Konoha but me"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't mind being your ally gaki, but if I ally myself with you I'll be allying with Konoha" said Zabuza

Naruto smirked behind his mask and took it off "Not necessarily, you see sometime soon I'll be leaving Konoha in a quest to bring back my clan and Uzushio"

He widened his eyes at the revelation, he's heard stories about the Uzumaki, he's fought some before, they always had a ton of seals on their body making them difficult to combat, they were a pain in the ass, they were too stubborn to die off after all.

"An Uzumaki huh? I see, well I wouldn't mind being your ally but you are returning to Konoha right?" asked Zabuza

"Yes, I am but I'll have Miyako here send a message when I leave Konoha. Zabuza are you going to keep fighting in the Bloodline Purges?"

Zabuza was a bit shocked, how did he know? "Yes I am, that's the reason I was working for Gato, I needed money to fund the rebellion"

Naruto nodded "Right, I'll give you a hefty amount of money, but while you're there I want you to keep an eye out for someone, I have no idea what their name is or if they're even still alive, but they're someone I'm interested in. All I know is that she has **_Futton (Boil Release) _**and **_Yoton (Lava Release)_**.

Upon hearing this Zabuza got a wide smile and began to laugh "Mei Terumi"

Naruto looked at him curiously with a tilt of his head which unknown to him had a certain affect on Haku "What?"

"Her name is Mei Terumi, I used to know her before I left Kiri, I'm sure she's still alive, she's the leader of the Rebellion after all. I'll make sure to give a good word for you kid, I'm sure she'll like to meet you."

Naruto smiled, this was going even better than he envisioned

"Very well, another thing" he said looking at Haku

"I want you to come back to Konoha with me so you can teach me how to use **_Hyoton (Ice Release)_**" he said at Haku

"But aren't you going to leave, that would label her as a missing nin in Konoha's book?" asked Zabuza

"But she'll register as civilian, civilians are free to leave at anytime" Naruto replied before continuing

"Kakashi doesn't know about Haku, he doesn't know she was your accomplice, that was something I deduced myself and didn't tell them about it. So I can bring her with me and say she is someone I found that wants to go live in Konoha and have a peaceful life as a civilian. Another reason is because I know for a fact that the Konoha councilors would want her to become a breeding stock for her **_Hyoton (Ice Release)_** and I'm absolutely **not** allowing that to happen. There are a few sensors in Konoha that will sense her chakra levels but I will place a seal on her that will hide her chakra, I know for a fact they work because they're the very same ones I use"

Zabuza and Haku were a bit shocked at how much thought Naruto put into this

_'Haku's right, this kid is smart and cautious" _thought Zabuza

"Very well, that'll work out. I trust you'll take care of Haku right?"

"Of course I will"

"Good because if you don't I'll find you and kill you" said Zabuza with a smirk

Naruto laughed then said "Very well, I'll allow you to kill me if something happens to her, anyways, meet me here at 10 again and I'll give you your money and I'll place the seals on Haku" he said as he looked at Haku and Zabuza

Haku and Zabuza nodded

Naruto nodded then patted his shoulder and Miyako climbed on and he was about to leave when he said "Alright, we'll I'm gonna go bathe at a river now, if you wanna come peek you're free too" he said at Haku with a wink

Haku's face was red and she began sputtering. This made Naruto laugh as he walked away. However she was highly tempted to but she didn't because what would Zabuza say.

Once Naruto got to the river he began to bathe Miyako

**"So you're going to leave the village Master?"**

"Yeah, I want to bring back my clan and their land Uzushiogakure, and if I stay in Konoha they would want to control me and the clan"

**"****Wow that's super cool Master, don't worry you have me to help you in your quest to bring back your clan" **she said as her face turned into one of happiness as Naruto was scratching her ears.

"Alright, well I trust you'll do a great job. Well we're done here, let's go back" said Naruto as he finished drying himself and Miyako shook the water off happily because this was her first bath with Master and he trusts her.

She climbed on his shoulder and they began to disappear in a swirl

When they arrived Naruto were glad to see Sasuke was still asleep so he layed down and Miyako nuzzled him, as they were resting Miyako heard Naruto talking to her telepathically.

_'Miyako, I'm going to take you to my mindscape where Kyuubi is, I usually spent my nights there with Kyuubi, and now I can't spend them with you there too'_

**'Please do Master' **she said excitedly

She was escastic, spending all night with Master in his mind _and _meeting Kyuubi-sama. Her master truly is the best.

* * *

The next couple if days in the Wave were mostly uneventful, Kakashi had them take a break from Ninjutsu training and had them do physical training.

Naruto also met with Zabuza and gave him his money and farewells, he also gave Haku her seals to hide her chakra to that of a Civilian.

However today would be interesting. Naruto brought home a girl that wanted to live in Konoha (much to Hinata's annoyance due to how close Haku and Naruto seemed) from what Kakashi deduced she has civilian level chakra so she wasn't lying and she wasn't a spy for another country or something.

"So what's you name?" asked Kakashi as they were all awkwardly sitting in the Living Room

Naruto and Haku were sitting together on one side... they were sitting a little to close to each other for Hinata's liking I might add. But anyways, Miyako was on Naruto's lap as she was snuggled up pretending to be asleep, but in reality she was talking to Naruto and Kurumi telepathically. She can now talk to Kurumi and Naruto at the same time due to the fact that Kurumi was technically a part of Naruto, so she was kind of also Miyako's master, but she couldn't command her like Naruto could, just speak to each other telepathically.

But anyways, the other couch was Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata. Kakashi was asking Haku questions, Hinata seemed annoyed, and Sasuke didn't seem intrested, however in his mind he was judging Haku.

_"What does the dobe see in her? I mean sure she **may **be a tiny bit attractive but she's a civilian so what's all the fuss about. If anything he should be paying attention to me, I am an Uchiha after all" he thought smugly_

"How did you meet Naruto?" asked Kakashi

She blushed slightly something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone, Sasuke was looking at her but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her, he was lost in his thoughts. Hinata looked **extremely **annoyed and Kakashi giggled perversely

"Well I was walking about the forest and I saw him laying on the ground. He looked tired so I stayed with him until he woke up, he woke up we talked for a bit and began to wonder around, that's where we found Miyako-chan, I eventually found out he was a Konoha nin and I asked if I can go to Konoha with him and here we are" she said with a smile

_'I'm surprised I remembered all of that' _thought Haku since before they came Naruto told her to tell them that if they ask how they met or where they met

"I see" said Kakashi not seeing anything suspicious about that

"But why didn't you tell us about her Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Well I was gonna wait until she came it tell you guys" replied the blonde

"I see, well when we return we'll meet with Hokage-sama to have you come to Konoha" said Kakashi

Haku nodded then they continued with their day.

Tazuna eventually finished the bridge faster than expected with the help of 500 Naruto clones much to Kakashi's surprise, but he realized that The Kyuubi probably taught him that Jutsu, considering all her Jinchuuriki have been Uzumaki and that Jutsu was created and mostly used by them due to their massive chakra reserves. But Naruto is an Uzumaki _and_ Jinchuuriki so it isn't that surprising he could make that much clones.

When they were getting ready to leave Kakashi spoke "That's odd, Zabuza didn't show up again, the Hunter-nin that got him didn't follow the standard procedure so I assumed he was alive... Huh maybe I was wrong"

They Miyako started yipping **"It's because he was scared of Master's super cool powers" **

They started at the fox wondering what she said

Naruto chuckled and said "Alright Miyako-chan, hop on were about to leave"

The fox got on and they began to walk when they arrived at the bridge there was a crowd waiting for them.

Inari ran to Naruto and hugged him "Thank you for showing me to never lose hope Naruto-nii-chan"

"No problem Inari, just promise me you'll protect your super bridge builder gramps and beautiful mother" he said as he ruffled his hair

Hinata's and Haku's eyes started twitching when he called her beautiful

Tsunami was blushing a bit at being called beautiful and Tazuna laughed but they were both smiling at the scene

"I will" said Inari

"Alright Naruto enough chit chat we have to leave" said Kakashi then they started talking away saying their goodbye

When they were in the distance Tazuna realized something

"Wait we haven't named the bridge" the crowd started talking and Tsunami spoke up

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge" she said with a smile, then the crowd started muttering then they all agreed and burst into cheers

Naruto could hear all of that with his Kyuubi enhanced hearing. He smiled, he had a bridge named after him.

* * *

Every day is usually uneventful for the Eternal guards Izumo and Kotetsu. Today is no different however they saw 5 figures coming towards the gates, however one of them they didn't recognize

"Team 7 returning from a C-Ranked mission" said Kakashi and they all showed their IDs except Haku

"So who's that?" Asked Izumo glancing over at Haku

"Naruto's girlfriend"

Haku's face became beet red and started sputtering Naruto laughing and Hinata glared at Kakashi, much to his surprise, he didn't know Hinata was capable of glaring, however soon enough a perverted smile cane to him face, which was luckily hidden by his mask

_'Hehe Jiraiya-sama would be escastic at learn his godson has to women after him' _but pushed those thought aside and said

"No but in all seriousness she's someone who wants to become a civilian so she came with us"

They both nodded and the team and Haku walked in

The guards looked at each other then Izumo spoke up "She was kinda cute" then Kotetsu nodded

When Team 7 and Haku arrived to the Hokage's office Kakashi began giving his report

"Hokage-sama, were back from our C-Ranked mission, however we ran into problems. This mission was turned into a B-Ranked mission due to the appearance of The Demon Brothers. We apprehended them and stopped them, but we encountered Zabuza Momoichi and forced him to flee. After that not much happened, the bridge builder finished the bridge with the help of Naruto and the mission was successful. The client said he would pay for an A-Rank once the country gets back on track"

The Hokage looked a bit shocked that they encountered 2 Missing-nin and are still here but didn't say anything because they had Kakashi and are safe

"Very well, this will go under an A-Ranked mission and you will receive the pay as well." They nodded and then the Hokage started speaking again

"Now who is this?" he asked as he shifted his attention to the female who was practically on Naruto's arm. He noticed the sleeping fox on his head too but decided he would Kakashi ask about it later

"This is Haku-chan, I met her at the Wave and she wishes to come to Konoha and live as a civilian" replied Naruto

The Hokage saw no problem with this and allowed her

"Very well, you would be registered as a civilain but where will you live? I can show you places or do you have a place already"

"She can stay with me" said Naruto, it would be safer for her and make leaving for his training easier

Kakashi gave a perverted giggle at the thought of the two of them living together but Hinata was not a big fan of that idea, she was about to voice her opinion but got interrupted

"Would you want that Haku? Or would you like me to fin-?"

"I would love that" said Haku a little too quickly for Hinata's liking, when she realized what happened her face resembled a tomato. Hinata grit her teeth and clenched her teeth at this

The Hokage laughed and said "Very well, I welcome you to Konoha"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" replied Haku with a bow

They all leave the room except Kakashi and Naruto. Haku was gonna stay with Naruto but then he said

"Haku-chan, please wait for me outside, I'll be out shorty. I have something I have to get real quick." She nodded and left, however on the way out Hinata gave her a dirty look and walked away

_'Wonder what her problem is, she's been giving me dirty looks ever since I met her...I'll have to ask Naruto-kun about it...'_ her face became red when she realized the honorific she gave him

Back in the Hokage's office stood Naruto and Kakashi

"So what did you need Naruto?" said the Hokage, he already knew what he was going to ask for but still

"Can I have my father's inheritance?" said Naruto

Hiruzen nodded and stood up. He walked up to The Fourth Hokage's portrait and opened a safe that held a single scroll. He walked to Naruto and handed it to him

"This can only be opened with your blood" he said to the blond

He nodded and said "Thanks Hokage-jiji" with a genuine smile

"See ya later Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he walked out the door to meet with Haku

Once he was out Hiruzen looked at Kakashi "So what do you have to say about his performance?"

"It seems like he has been holding back more than what I thought, his kenjutsu was on par with one of the Seven Swordsman, he was still holding back some strength, his speed is at least high Jonin, and he didn't show any ninjutsu but I assume it's pretty high since he can do one handed seals"

Hiruzen nodded "Anything else?"

"Well something intresting happened, some kid told him some stuff and he had an outburst and left to release his frustration, but he didn't return until the next day towards the end of the day. When he did he had that fox he had on his shoulder with him, when I asked him about it he said that he found it, but another interesting thing is that he can talk to it, It maybe a Jinchuuriki thing because he's the host of the Nine Tails, and by the looks of it they get along so it maybe one of the perks. Just something I'd like to let you know. Another thing... this one is a bit worrisome, when we encountered The Demon Brother's, they attacked me but I replaced myself with a log, and let them believe I was dead so I can see their target, but what I didn't expect is for Naruto to completely take control of the situation. He used a gravity seal to render them immortal and interrogated them, however his method are what I'm worried about, when they didn't give him the information he wanted he chopped one of their hands off. After he got the information he killed them without a hint of remorse or hesitation and took their bodies for their bounty. Of course this would be started procedure, that or take then to the TI Department, however this is a Genin were talking about, not even most Chunin know about the bingo book and bounties." finished Kakashi

The Hokage nodded "Very well, thank you for this information Kakashi, you're dismissed"

"Hai Hokage-sama" he said as he left

The aged Hokage stood up and looked out his window

_'Wonder what goes on in your head Naruto my boy, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect him while he was younger Kushina, Minato. However I'm sure you'll be proud to see how strong he's become" _thought the Hokage

* * *

When Naruto arrived to his house with Haku and got settled in.

Naruto then took out a scroll and Haku grew curious

"What is that?" asked Haku

"My father's inheritance" he said as he bit his thumb and smeared his blood on it. The scroll opened up and on it there was a words. Naruto began it read

_Dear Naruto_

_If you're reading this then I must have died protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi, she was released by a masked man, I fought him and defeated him however he is still out there. Forgive me for having you deal with the burden that is being Jinchuuriki, I know the Kyuubi isn't evil, she must have been controlled, I sealed her within you because I trust she will train you into becoming a powerful Shinobi like she did with your mother. I trust you will be able to control her power, your mother wasn't able to fully control but I trust you will and put an end to the masked man responsible to thousands of deaths. I hope you don't come to hate me for having you deal with the burden that comes with being a Jinchuuriki, I hope the people see you as a hero and not as a demon. Forgive me if it's the latter, I don't have much time but underneath this I left instructions for my 2 prized Jutsus, The Hirashin and Rasengan, the seal is opened with your blood as well. I hope you put them to good use, I love you, and so does your mother, I apologize I wasn't there throughout your childhood. Take care._

_From your Tou-san_

Naruto felt a few tears coming but wiped them away. He bit his thumb again because his other wound already healed and smeared it in the section and out popped out 10 Tri-Pronged Kunai and 2 Scrolls

**"Seems like your guess was right, he did leave you his 2 jutsu" **said Kurumi in his head

_"Yeah, But it seems tou-san fault the Masked Man"_

**"Who is this Masked Man?" **asked Miyako telepathically

_"Kurumi-chan explain everything to Miyako, I'm going to cut the link"_

**"Okay Master" **said Kurumi with a giggle

Haku who was on his side watching everything with a smile went wide eyed at the Kunai. She knew what those Kunai were and who they belonged to, you must be an idiot to not know it. She connected 2 and 2 and came to a realization

"Y..y..your fat..father is the Yondaime Hokage" she said slightly shocked. The boy standing infont of her is the son of one of the most legendary and feared shinobi.

Naruto smiled at her "Yeah, I guess I have to do more training then what I originally thought" he said as he opened one of the scrolls and read it. It was the Rasengan.

The instructions came in stages, first stage was Chakra control, you have to make your chakra spin. The second stage was power, you had to condense your chakra to make it stronger to have a stronger spin. And the last stage was shape manipulation. You have to combine steps 1 and 2 and shape it into a ball. The scrolls tells you to use water balloons and a rubber ball.

You have to burst the water balloons with your chakra with the first stage.

For the second stage you have to burst the rubber ball with the power.

And the last stage you have to combine both of them to make the shape of the ball and use the water balloon as a guide, this time you have to make sure _not_ to burst the balloon unlike the first stage, because if you do then you don't have the shape manipulation down. Naruto decided he would practice the first 2 stages first then the last one once he has the first 2 mastered.

While Naruto was reading the scoll Haku looked at him and thought

_'I thought he was powerful before... now imagine how much powerful he would be if he learns his father's jutsus' _she thought

Haku got put of her shocked state and said "S..so how am I gonna train you? My chakra is sealed off and I can't show any Ninjutsu because I'm a civilian"

This brought Naruto out of his thoughts then smiled and said "Well that's my little secret" he said as he made a few clones to get rubber balls and water balloons, then he sealed his father's message and the Kunai with the scrolls. Naruto grabbed her hand and left via **_Kamui_**

They arrived to a secluded area surrounded by trees however the ground was burning and a lot of the trees nearby were burnt to a crisp along with the ground. Miyako who was on sleeping Naruto's shoulders awoke and got off then started stretching she was excited to her her master train

Haku noticed that there were already quite a bit of Naruto clones there various things, some were doing jutsus, some were playing Shogi, some were sparring, some were fighting against each other using their swords, and some were... drawing? She looked a bit closer then realized that they were practicing their Calligraphy, she was confused as to why he was practicing Calligraphy but then remembered back to when he applied her seals, she then deduced he was a Seal Master, and Seal Masters have to have perfect Calligraphy.

But that didn't explain why he had all these clones doing all this stuff.. isn't this just a big waste of Chakra?

"Naruto-kun why are all these clones doing this? Isn't this just a big waste of Chakra?"

Naruto looked at her confused but then realized she didn't know the secret behind the **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**

"These aren't regular clones, they are Shadow Clones and their memories come back to me upon dispelling, this was originally used for recon but it also makes learning jutsu or building up muscle memory much faster. Every day I leave a few clones here practicing different things, I just train my body, things like my stamina, strength and speed with gravity seals. I leave jutsus and other things like that to clones, once the clones have them mastered I then make sure I have them mastered when I practice them myself" said Naruto

"Oh" was Haku's intelligent response. That sounded like an intense training regime

Naruto chuckled and said "Well they require a lot of chakra to make, but because I'm an Uzumaki and Jinchuuriki that isn't much of a problem." said Naruto

Haku's eyes widened at him being a Jinchuuriki, how he was able to do all of that and still walk around like nothing now made sense. She's heard Jinchuuriki before, they hold Bijuu and usually had massive Chakra reserves. To hear Naruto was one didn't really affect her opinion of him since she's heard Jinchuuriki are often ostracized by their village. "You're a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked at her, he didn't really mind having her know about his Jinchuuriki status, along wirh having her know his heritage. She's not the type to have her opinion of him swayed by the fact that he's a Jinchuuriki "Yes I am, I hold the Kyuubi"

She was shocked to hear he held the strongest but looked at him in awe. There was so much about him that she didn't know, all she knew is who his father was. She wanted to know more about him

"Tell me Naruto-kun, what do you fight for?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the question but pondered for a moment

"What I fight for huh? There are many things I fight for, but one of the main things I fight for my ambition to bring back my mother's clan, The Uzumaki Clan. I also wish to protect the people helped me and cared about me, before I met Kurumi I wanted to become Hokage so I can have people acknowledge me, but when I met her and she told me about my parents my ambition changed for what it is right now, I also wish to defeat the Masked Man for controlling Kurumi-chan and essentially killing my parents." said Naruto

Hearing this Haku couldn't help but smile, but at the same time her heart felt a pang of pain upon hearing of this Kurumi person, she didn't know if she was a parental figure or if they had romantic relationship but she decided to push that aside.

"What I believe is that one becomes truly strong when you fight for your precious people. When you fight to protect them." she said

Naruto looked at her "Precious people huh? Now that I think about it I also fight for my precious people, I already have someone precious I fight for, what do you say to becoming one of my precious people?"

She blushed and smiled "I would love that" However she felt that same tug on her heart upon hearing he already had a precious person

She pushed those thoughts aside and looked around and said "Where are we anyways"

"Kurumi showed me this place, it's apparently far way from Konoha so we should be able to train here no problem"

Her heart felt that tug again upon hearing that name again, but decided to ignore it for now, she then looked around and realized there was no water source so she basically couldn't do anything because she didn't have enough control to make water out of the atmosphere like The Nidaime Hokage could. She had enough control to do one handed seals but that's it.

"Naruto-kun, I can't really teach you anything here, the ground isn't soggy enough for me to use the water there and there is no nearby water source, and I can't make Ice without Water" said Haku

Naruto has to resist the urge to facepalm. Not everyone can make water out of thin air like him, however he came up with a solution

"Right, hold on let me do something" Said Naruto as he walked some distance

Haku looked at him curiously "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

He just smirked and said "Just watch" as he slammed his hands onto the ground and the ground infront of him began to make a deep crater

Haku looked at him still confused on what was going on

He then clapped his hands and above the crater water began to form out of thin air and fell into the crater making a big pool of water

Haku looked at Naruto gaping with wide eyes

_'What the hell is he? I've seen him use 3 affinities so far, Earth, Fire, and Water, he can do one handed seals and he has enough mastery to make water out without a nearby water source. __He can hold his own against Zabuza-sama, his speed far exceeds mine.. and now he has the instructions for the Hirashin and Rasengan to add to it...What is he? Considering who his father is it isnt that surprising now that I think of it.. but he is still truly terrifying. I'm just **really** glad I didn't make an enemy out of him__' _thought Haku with a slight shiver but she was taken out of her thoughts by subject of her thoughts

"Alright Haku-chan is that enough water for you?"

She looked at him and nodded

Naruto nodded and made a 40 clones, 20 for the Hirashin and 20 for the Rasengan. The clones he sent to get the water balloons and rubber balls came back via their **_Kamui_**

"20 of you study the Hirashin seals and kunai and 10 of you study the first stage, and the last 10 study the second stage." Said Naruto as he gave the first batch of clones the Kunai and scroll and gave the other the Rasengan Instructions

He turned to Haku and smirked "Lets get started then"

* * *

While Naruto's training began Hinata was in her room going over her recent mission and certain problems that arised from them. All of which were stemmed from a certain female Hyoton user.

_'That tramp must have seduced Naruto-kun into having him bring her to Konoha... Yes that's it why else would he do it? She's a civilian, why would Naruto-kun pay attention to a civilian? She must have seduced him... don't worry Naruto-kun I'll free you from her claws. She is a civilian after all..." _she thought darkly

* * *

**AN: So Hinata unlocked some newfound emotions that were previously locked deep inside her due to having a new rival. Tee hee don't worry I won't make her the villian... for the most part. Anyways so Naruto is going to learn Hyoton now with Haku, and has the instructions for the Hirashin and Rasengan, He's also is rich because he has Gato's Company and Zabuza is out there making _connections_ for Naruto****. ****Haku is starting to fall for Naruto and is getting jealous upon hearing about Kurumi. Next arc is everyone's favorite arc, I'm probably gonna make the time between the Wave Mission and Chunin Exams longer, and have Sasuke and Hinata learn some new stuff before they enter, I didn't like how much of a lousy sensei Kakashi was in canon. Well that's about it, well tell me your thoughts so far and don't be afraid to voice out your criticisms, they do help out a lot. Also, most of the action and harem members aren't going to appear and happen until he leaves, and not all harem members are gonna be with him at all times. Just wanted to let you guys know, well that's about it**

**Ja ne**


	8. Chunin Exams Part One

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking outloud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Chunin Exams Part One**

* * *

**_"_****_Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Dragon Jutsu)" _**said a blonde as he formed a one-handed seal out of thin air water began to form and as it appeared it froze and it began to take the form of a frozen dragon. It was hovering behind Naruto glaring at the tree in front of it with it's white glowing eyes it then thrust forward towards the tree, on impact it froze the tree then broke into hundreds of small ice shards

"If that was a person they would have been dead" mused a black-haired female as she looked at the tree's broken remains on the floor

"Yeah, I know for sure I certainly wouldn't want to come in contact with this jutsu" replied Naruto

He turned to look at Haku since she arrived she hadn't changed her appearance much, she only changed her colorway, her pinstripe shirt and long skirt was now white and had a white haori with light blue trimming, on her waist was a light blue sash that hung like her old one. Naruto also made her a mask like the one she had but without the Kiri emblem and instead of red design it was light blue like her haori, she hid it inside her haori because people would question you if you had a mask hanging for everyone to see and like Naruto, she can't just make it disappear and appear. And she still had her hair in a bun with 2 locks framing her face.

It's been a month and a half since Naruto started his training with Haku, he's now taught him every **_Hyoton_** Jutsu she knows... except one.. however she would wait until the next day to show it to him. One thing that was on Haku's mind right now is that his stamina was _insane_, they've been training for 4 hours and she's had to take multiple breaks and he hasn't stopped. However, the thought of his insane stamina started drifting Haku's train of thought into different.. more... _inappropriate_ thoughts. Her face became crimson red but she had her naughty thoughts were cut short by a certain blond

While Haku was indulging herself in naughty thoughts Naruto felt the sensors he had in front of his house go off meaning someone was coming to visit him. He had seals all around his house that flare when someone is near them, that way when someone is coming they alert him and he can go back without raising suspicion.

"Haku-chan someone's here" said Naruto, Miyako's ears perked up and ran to Naruto and climbed on his shoulder. She didn't want to get left behind again like last time

Haku was pulled away from her improper thoughts and nodded then Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her hand then they disappeared in a swirl

When they arrived they heard the knock on the door, upon opening it it revealed the form of Hinata who noticed something the moment she layed eyes on both of them

Naruto and Haku both failed to notice something, they were both sweaty and panting from training, and not to mention Haku was still slightly flushed from her previous vulgar thoughts. However Hinata didn't know about their training so the sight of a sweaty, winded, and in Haku's case flushed, Naruto and Haku gave her a slightly different impression. Hinata grit her teeth and clenched her fists had to resist the urge that was **yelling** at her to kill Haku on the spot and decided that she would save that for a later date, when Naruto isn't present.

Through grit teeth she said "Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet up at Training Ground 7 in an hour, he has something to tell us"

"Okay Hina-chan, I'll be there" replied Naruto

She nodded and walked out not before giving Haku a cold look that spoke many levels of death

Naruto and Haku sighed

"Naruto-kun we have to do something about her, I have a feeling she will try to do something to me, and I really don't want to fight her"

Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew about Haku and Hinata's current relationship. He also knows about Hinata's feelings for him, he also knows about Haku's feelings towards him. He has to do something because he can't have 2 of the people he cares about at each other's throats.. well it's mostly one-sided on Hinata's side.

Haku was also aware that if she ever gets a chance to be with him she'll have to share him with other people, she doesn't mind but it'll be a bit harder to get that thought through Hinata's head since she obviously doesn't want to share him

"Yeah, let's just leave it like that and if she tries anything I'll have a talk with her and explain everything"

Haku nodded "Well I'm going to shower and get ready, you're welcome to peek" said Naruto as he began to walk into the bathroom with Miyako following suit

Haku now sported a full face blush, she still hasn't gotten used to his teasing. This past month and a half she's gotten close to Naruto, she wants to tell him how she feels but she feels like it's too soon. However, there have been many times she's tempted to take up on his offer, even though she also grew fond for Miyako she's jealous that she enters that bath with Naruto.

* * *

**(Earlier that day)**

In a room were all the Jonin senseis of every Genin squad, The Hokage and a few academy teachers.

Hiruzen seeing that everyone was present began to speak.

"As you may know the Chunin exams are being held in Konoha in a few days. I want to know which Senseis are going to he submitting their squads to participate." as the Hokage finished speaking the Jonin senseis began nominating

"I, Kakashi Hatake nominate Team 7 for the Chunin Exams"

"I, Kurenai Yuhi nominate Team 8 for the Chunin Exams"

"I, Might Guy nominate Team 9 for the Chunin Exams"

"I, Asuma Sarutobi nominate Team 10 for the Chunin Exams"

That's when Iruka stepped in to voice his complaints "Woah woah woah, are you really nominating this year's graduates for the Chunin exams? It hasn't even been 5 months since they've graduated. The Chunin Exams are dangerous"

Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "No offense Iruka but they're our students now, not yours. If we deem them fit for this exam then we can nominate them if we wish. Also let me remind you that, my squad took on and defeated B-Ranked nin The Demon Brothers from Kiri and forced A-Ranked nin Zabuza Momoichi to flee"

"Yeah but they had you, Kakashi" retorted Kurenai still in denial that a Genin that graduated as dead last can do all that

"That is true, but if I'm going to he honest, Naruto is the one that did all the work and defeated the Demon Brothers, and when when I was fighting Zabuza and got caught by his Jutsu it was Naruto that forced him into releasing it and then engaged him in a kenjutsu battle, one of the Seven Swordsmen in a kenjutsu battle, and managed to make him flee. Naruto has also shown great leadership skills and in both situations he showed great maturity and took control of the situation like any good Chunin... no, like any good Jonin would. So I'm definitely sure my team is ready to take this exam, with Naruto leading them there is no doubt they'll make it through." said Kakashi

Although she was in denial Kurenai's intrest in the boy grow, she's heard both Kakashi and Asuma praise and speak highly of the boy. She'll visit him and find out for herself what all the fuss is about.

Anyways the Hokage agreed with Kakashi, this would be a great opportunity to see how strong Naruto truly is and we'll see how he fares against others. The Hokage called the meeting off and the Jonin senseis went off to tell their squads about the exam

* * *

When Naruto arrived with Miyako on his shoulder to training ground Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi was on time

Naruto pointed the accusing finger at Kakashi and dramatically said with Miyako yipping and looking as shocked as Naruto "Y..y..your o..o..on t..time"

The squad sweatdropped. Is this really the strongest person in their squad?

Kakashi eye smiled "Yes, I am, this is an important matter"

Naruto and Miyako regained their composure "Well what is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto although he already knew what this was about

"I've nominated my cute little genin for the Chunin Exams" said Kakashi with another eye smile as he handed them their registration papers

"Gee Kakashi-sensei, when you say it like that you make it sound a bit creepy" said Naruto as he got his registration paper

Kakashi got a depressed aura around and was muttering something about disrespect students

"Well it's up to you if you want to take this test, if you do then go to the academy in 3 days at 12" said Kakashi before he spoke up again

"Well Ja ne" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

Naruto looked at his squad "So I assume you guys are taking this"

Hinata nodded and Sasuke snorted and said "Of course I will"

"So do you guys wanna get ramen?" they both nodded and they walked towards a certain booth that served the food of the gods

Team 7 has been getting along quite nicely, Hinata decided to grow out her hair and it now currently reached her shoulders, instead of the tan jacket she used to wear, it was now a black shortsleeved jacket with lavender trimming, it hugged her frame and showed off her growing assets more. She had a lavender belt like thing on her stomach. On her one arms she had medical tape much like her cousin Neji, and wore fingerless gloves. On the other arm she had her headband tied to her bicep. She has back shorts that stopped on her mid thigh and long black shinobi sandals that stopped just below her knees, she had black stockings visible on one thigh but one the other it was covered by white medical tape. On her waist was a black holster like Naruto's, which Naruto also added the storage seal, besides the holster was her mask, her sword and sheath were on the other side of her waist.

Sasuke had a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had black shorts and black shinobi sandals, he had his legs bandaged he had both of his hands wrapped in bandages that stopped at his forearm, he had fingerless gloves on. He had his mask hung on his waist and besides the mask was his holster that was identical to Naruto's and Hinata's with the same seals, on the other side of his waist he had his sword and sheath hung on it.

Naruto's appearance didn't change aside from the fact that like his teammates he had his sword on his waist along with his mask.

Sasuke's superiority complex has been knocked down by Naruto, he now sees him as a rival, someone that will help him get stronger, someone to compare himself with, Naruto has also been helping him get stronger. Sasuke always believed he is a lone avenger and didn't need anyone that they would just hold him back. Oh how wrong he was, actually it's thanks to Naruto that Sasuke is as strong as he is now. He's taught him some Jutsu and even helped him awaken his Sharingan, he now has it at 2 tomoe, Naruto also put gravity seals on both him and Hinata and their speed as greatly improved, much to their disappointment they aren't nearly as fast as Naruto, but compared to their other previous classmates they'll certainly leave them in the dust. Hinata has also been learning a lot with Naruto, she's been practicing striking her target's tenketsu faster, she was now proud to say that she was nearly as good as her cousin Neji at their family's Juyken style.

Their teamwork is practically flawless, much to Kakashi's happiness, with all 3 of them, they don't even need to communicate to figure out what the other is planning, spending so much time training together has made a greater understanding on each other's fighting styles, they even can work in sync with Miyako. Currently Naruto has been trying to get them into Kenjutsu, Hinata and Sasuke have never really put much thought about ever learning Kenjutsu but after seeing Naruto go at it with Zabuza their intrest grew, there is also the fact that Naruto told them it's best if a shinobi is well rounded, they agreed and have been training. They're not as good as Naruto but they're definitely Chunin material.

The Chunin Exams won't know what hit them

* * *

Team 7 was currently nearing the ramen stand when they heard some ruckus, Naruto looked at them and they decided to see what the fuss was about

Both Hinata and Sasuke put on their masks and along with Miyako they took to the trees to scout the situation while Naruto walked up to them.

The masks were Naruto's idea, he said it would he a team thing since he had one. Sasuke's mask was all white with eyeholes so he can show off his Sharingan, there was a red outline around the holes and a red steak going down from the eyeholes (think Jiraiya's red marks). Hinata's was white with black slit eye marking similar to those the Kiri ANBU had, it had lavender lines around where the eyes are that resemble the veins that pop out when the Byakugan activates.

When they arrived to the scene they saw 5 people, 3 of them they recognized, they were Konohamaru and his 2 other friends but the other 2 they didn't. One was obviously female and had her hair tied up on 4 pony tails and she had a giant fan on her back, the other one had a... full body kitty suit with... makeup?

Hinata and Sasuke stayed in the trees, and if the situation escalated they would make their presence known, Naruto also taught them how to hide their chakra and the **_Shunshin_**

"Just let him go Kankuro" said the female

"No Temari, I need to teach this little punk a lesson" said the newly identified Kankuro

"Stop, let's go what if Gaara comes" said the newly identified Temari

This is when Naruto decided to show up "So what are you guys doing assaulting the Hokage's grandson, I'm sure it isn't in Suna's best intrest to start a war because the Kazekage's kids hurt the Hokage's grandson" said Naruto as he walked up to them with his mask on

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked the masked blond

Naruto took off his mask and hung it in his waist and looked at them, however this action caused a small blush to appear on Temari face due to the blonde's appearance

"My name isn't important, but just drop the kid"

Temari was now intrested, she decided to test the hunk and see if he was all bark "Well handsome, why don't you do somethi-" she said as she reached for her fan but was unable to finish due to something cold and sharp made contact with her neck, not enough to draw blood through

"Now now Temari-_chan_, I would really hate to become a criminal for killing the Kazekage's children, so let's not do anything wreckless and leave the kid alone" said Naruto from behind her but made sure that Kankuro also heard the threat

Temari just nodded staring at spot where blonde was and she felt the blade retreat. He appeared there again

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and he ran to him

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san" said Konohamaru as his friends went to him

"Alright now go and try to keep out of trouble" said Naruto as he ruffled his hair. They nodded and ran off

Naruto looked at the 2 people infront of him "So I assume you 2 are here for the Chunin Exams"

They both nodded

"Hina-chan, Sasuke, Miyako, you can come down" as soon as he said that 2 masked figures appeared next to Naruto and a small black fox appeared on his shoulder

They took off their masks and looked at them then Naruto said something "Tell your teammate to come down"

As he said that a red haired boy with dark circles around his eyes appeared in a swirl of sand "Tamari, Kankuro, I saw everything, you're an embarrassment Suna"

"But Gaara the kid ran int-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you" interrupted the newly identified Gaara with bloodlust on his voice

"H..hai" replied a shaken Kankuro

**"Naru-koi, I sense my sister inside him, the one tailed Raccoon, Shukaku, she's a bit crazy and tends to drive her Jinchuuriki insane, they usually call her mother and she deprived them from sleep, hence the circles around his eyes" **said Kurumi

'_Right'_

Naruto looked at Gaara and said "Tell Shukaku-chan Kurumi-chan says hi"

Gaara's eyes widened "How do you know of Mother Uzumaki"

"I'm similar to you Gaara" said Naruto

I see, your will help my existence, Mother your blood Uzumaki"

"I'm sure Kurumi-chan wouldn't appreciate that, 1 can't compare to 9 after all" said Naruto with a smirk

Gaara gripped his head in pain due to Shukaku yelling in rage because of being called weak for having one tail

While Hinata and Sasuke were confused on what he meant by all that, Kankuro and Temari knew exactly what he meant, and were weary of Naruto now, if he can ccontrol 9 then this little plan of theirs would end badly.

"Sasuke, Hina, let's go, this little detour has made me more hungry" said Naruto as he turned around and walked away with Hinata and Sasuke following suit

"So that's what the competition is going to look like huh?" said Sasuke

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle" said Naruto with a smirk as they arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen booth

* * *

It was now the day for the exam. Team 7 arrived to the academy and saw a large group distracting people, Naruto then saw the sign and noticed that it was a genjutsu and Sasuke was about to say something about it but was stopped by Naruto

"Sasuke, it's to weed out the weaker ones, let's go"

Sasuke nodded and then began to walk up the stairs when they were greeted by Kakashi

"I knew you 3 would come-"

Cue Miyako growling

"...Er I mean you 4, I came to wish you luck, you better win, I have a lot of money on the line" said Kakashi with an eyesmile

The squad just sweatdropped

"Okay whatever Kakashi-sensei but you have to treat us to Ramen with that money" said Naruto as Hinata and Sasuke nodded. Apparently they both have grew fond of the food.

"Okay, Ja ne" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Why does he always do that" said Hinata as they began walking they noticed someone coming towards them

"Hi, are you Sakura?" asked the boy

Team 7 with the inclusion of Miyako shook their heads furiously, god no, they forgot about the monstrosity known as Sakura, they haven't seen any of the other rookie since they graduated the academy. While Miyako was lucky enough to haven't met her she's heard horror stories of her.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the boy as he looked at Naruto

"Yes, why?"

"Please fight me"

Naruto looked at him with a tilt of his head "No"

"Why not?! I want to see how bright your flames of youth burn!" said the boy excitedly with a high five

Naruto sweatdropped at his attitude

"Lee let's go I thought you said to not bring attention to ourselves... Oh hi Naruto" said a girl with 2 buns on her head. She came with another person who Naruto eventually recognized an Neji, Hinata's cousin. Naruto knew Tenten because her family's weapon shop is the only one that wouldn't try to scam him, and he grew quite fond of her.

"Oh hey Tenten, so you're taking the exams too?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her, another one? Why does Naruto-sama have to be so popular?

Her thoughts were cut off when noticed someone else with her

"Hinata-sama" said the other Hyuga as he grit his teeth

"Neji" was her response

Naruto noticed the tense atmosphere between them then held her hand, he knew of their strained relationship.

"Well Tenten it was nice seeing you, But we have to go, See ya Lee, Neji" said Naruto as he walked off with ber

Hina, Sasuke let's go" said Naruto as they walked towards to the room that they're supposed to enter. Upon entering they were hit with a wave of Killer intent, they just shrugged it off and noticed a familiar group of people.

The Rookie 9 were all there, they all looked the same

"AAHHHHH SASUKE-KUN YOU LOOK SO COOL" they heard a screech and a pink blur made it's way to Sasuke before he held his hand out to stop her

"Shut up Sakura, you're annoying" said Sasuke. Everyone had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at Sakura's expression

"B..BUT SASUKE-KUN-" she wasn't allowed to finish because Naruto told her

"Sakura stop being so loud, do you really want to annoy Sasuke, he'll hate you forever if you do ya know. Then you'll never have a chance to date him" Said Naruto

Sakura had a look of fear present on her face "S..s..sasuke-kun hating m..me?" she thought depressed then eventually moved to the side lines to try and not annoy Sasuke

After that was over Kiba whistled "Damn what's with the makeovers, you 3 look legit" he said everyone eyed Team 7, Ino was blushing at Naruto's appearance, he looked pretty darn hot, but as she was checking him out she noticed something on Naruto's shoulder

"What's that?" Asked a Ino looking at the black thing in his shoulder

"Oh yeah, you guys havent been introduced yet, Miyako-chan wake up" he said as as the black thing began to lift it's head revealing a fox with orange tipped ears and a single swaying tail

**"Are these your old classmates Master?" **yipped the fox however no one except Naruto knew what she said, but to everyone they heard yipping.. adorable yipping

"AAHHH it's so cute" gushed Ino as she went and scratched her ears much to Miyako's pleasure

**"I like this one Master" **yipped the fox happily

"Ino stop, she's already spoiled enough I don't need her to get anymore spoiled" said Naruto

**"Master you're mean, don't say that I'm not spoiled"**

Naruto snorted "Yeah right, only someone who is spoiled would say that" replied Naruto however they looked at him

"Wait you can _speak _to it?" asked Ino

"Yeah, I guess it's similar to how the Inuzuka can talk to dogs" said Naruto, this piqued Kiba's interest

"Wait really?" asked Kiba

"Yeah, she's quite a handful though, especially when she gets jealous" said Naruto as Miyako began to yip angrily

**"It's because if Master becomes too popular then he wouldn't spoil me anymore and he won't love me anymore" **she said

"Don't worry Miyako, I'll still love you" said Naruto as Miyako's ears perked up happily and she nuzzled his neck

"Wait jealous?" asked Ino again her curiously growing

"Yeah, when she first saw Hina-chan was close to me she got possessive and began to growl" said Naruto with a chuckle as Miyako tried to hide her embarrassed and yipped something

**"Because I thought she was going to attack you Master" **she yipped softly

Everyone chucked at the scene, then Ino changed the topic much to Miyako's relief.

"So what's with the swords?" asked Ino looking at the swords present on all their waists

"Naruto has been teaching us Kenjutsu" said Sasuke to everyone's surprise that he could say anything other that 'Hn' and brood

They noticed something else "What's with those masks?" asked Kiba again

This time is was Hinata's turn to reply "It was Naruto's idea" again surprising that she didn't studder. Then Ino noticed something and got a huge grin as she made her way to Hinata's side

"So did you and Naruto tie the knot" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows and wiggled her pinky

Hinata's face now sported a huge blush

"Well you 2 have been holding hands this entire time so.." said Shikamaru as Miyako now sported an annoyed look that didn't go unnoticed

Hinata looked down and noticed that they were and jumped way her face now discovered new shades of red

"You know you guys are bringing a lot of attention to yourselves" said the voice of someone walking up towards them

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, this guy reeked of snakes, there is only 2 people who have a connection to snakes, someone that goes by the name of Anko, and Orochimaru, and he has a feeling that Anko and this dude aren't acquainted

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'm a fellow Konoha nin, this is my 7th time taking the test"

Kiba snorted "7th? Wow you must suck"

"Well maybe it's just that these exams are hard" replied Kabuto

"But throughout my time I've gathered information on every Ninja here, here are my Ninja Info cards, anyone you want to know about?"

"Information on Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga" said Kiba

Everyone just looked at him and Kabuto just laughed and said "Okay Naruto Uzumaki Graduated as Dead Last in the academy and was put in Team 7 with Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha under their sensei Kakashi Hatake, he has completed 1 A-Ranked mission, 1 B-Ranked mission, 22 C-Ranked missions, and 61 D-Ranked missions. Quite impressive for a Genin that graduated this year. He's also trained under Asuma Sarutobi for a while before he entered the academy.. huh interesting" said Kabuto

Naruto narrowed his eyes _'This is all information only the Hokage should know, I'll have to keep an eye on this one' _

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha, he graduated as rookie of the year and was put in Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga under their sensei Kakashi Hatake, he has completed one A-Ranked, 22 C-Ranked missions, and 61 D-Ranked missions. He's the last Uchiha and has shown great promise" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him

"Next is Hinata Hyuga, she graduated as Kunoichi of the year and was put in Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha under their sensei Kakashi Hatake, she has completed one A-Ranked, 22 C-Ranked missions, and 61 D-Ranked missions, she is the current Hyuga Heiress and had shown great mastery of her clan's taijutsu style."

The Rookie 9 were a bit shocked to hear that they had an A-Ranked

"There's a lot of competition from a lot of Nations, well there is one squad from a new village called Oto, they don't seem like much and probably won't do much"

On the other side of room a bandaged person heard him "You hear that Zaku? Let's show them what the Sound can do" he said Zaku threw a Kunai at Kabuto

Naruto heard the Kunai making it's way towards Kabuto and grabbed it before it made contact with Kabuto and threw it back at Zaku, cutting Zaku's cheek a bit then it impaled itself in the wall besides him

However Naruto heard his bandaged teammate making its way towards Kabuto and managed to pull him back before the nin's fist made contact. The punch missed however Kabuto's glassed shattered and Kabato threw up his lunch

Naruto looked at the attacker and tried to analyze his attack

_'He didn't make contact, however his glasses broke, meaning he must have used his gauntlet to make vibrations and/or manipulate sound waves, given that Kabuto threw up they must target the inner ear, well now I can see why their name is Oto'_

"So you use your gauntlet to manipulate sound waves, you targeted the inner ear and that caused nausea making him throw up" Naruto told him in a matter of fact

The attacker and everyone looked at him a bit surprised that he analyzed his attack so quickly "Yeah, just because you found out what our attacks do doesn't mean you'll stand a chance against us" he retorted

The door opened to reveal a tall scarred man "Alright brats quiet down before I disqualified you all, Im Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the firat part of the Exams, follow me." Everyone nodded began to follow him

* * *

In a room with all the Jonin senseis they were discussing their team's chances of passing. But when Ibuki shower up Asuma paled but Kakashi showed no reaction

"Oh no Ibuki, well this is certainly going to be intresting, hope my team makes it by his mind games" said Asuma slightly nervous

"Why? Who's Ibiki?" asked Kurenai

Asuma replied "Right, you're new, Ibiki the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department, he specializes in interrogation and entering and screwing people's minds"

Kurenai paled at this

_'I hope my team passes this...' _she thought as she began to think about Naruto and if he would pass. However she shook those thoughts away.

* * *

When the Genin arrived to a classroom style room, they were given assigned seats, he noticed that each squad was spread out

"Alright, the first part is a written exam, there are 9 questions, the last question will be revealed in 45 minutes, you'll have 15 minutes to answer it. For these first 9 questions you get caught cheating your automatically out. The exam begins now" said Ibiki as he sat down

_'These questions are way to difficult for any regular Genin to know, From what I've heard Ibiki is all about mind games, and with how much emphasis on no cheating there must be a secret side to this test, they want us to cheat, I can sense a few Chunin level nin here... that's probably it, An evidence gathering test maybe? Well anyways these questions are easy so I'll just do them, Hinata can use her Byakuyan and Sasuke can use his Sharingan to help them pass so I'm not worried' _thought Naruto however he wanted to make sure

He glanced over at Hinata and she nodded as she activated her Byakuyan. He then looked over to Sasuke, he smirked and activated his Sharingan

_'Showoff' _thought Naruto with a smirk

Naruto looked at the questions and finished the questions with ease, seeing that his squad didn't need help he layed his head down with Miyako following suit. He began to hear people get disqualified

Eventually 45 minutes passed, Naruto kept his head but was still listening for last question.

"Alright, time for the 10th question" said Ibiki, however he saw a blonde kid with his head down, he recognized him as the kid Kakashi and Asuma always praise. He's always been curious of the kid so he decided to test him. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at him so it can slightly graze his head.

Naruto who still had his head down heard a Kunai making it's way towards him so before it hit him he manipulated the wind around it to make it come to a halt and then it dropped to the ground to everyone's surprise.

"You know, it's kind of rude to attack someone while they nap" said Naruto as he lifted his head up, Miyako was glaring and growling at the person who dared attack her Master, she was about to attack when she heard her Master speak

"Miyako calm down" said Naruto softy

**"B..but Master"**

"Miyako"

**"Hai Master"**

Everyone just looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow and Ibiki just sighed but got a slight smirk

_'interesting kid indeed'_

"Well pay attention brat, you wouldnt want to ruin this would you? Ayways now for the 10th question, if you don't take it your entire team fails, but if you answer it wrong you can never take the exam ever again, so this is your chance to drop out"

"WHAT? that's bull you can't do that I know for a fact that there's people who have taken the test before and are retaking it" said Kiba angrily

"Well they didn't have me as a proctor so shut up before I disqualify you and your team" replied Ibiki and Kiba reluctantly shut up

As time went by people started to walk out not wanting to take the risk. Naruto was just scratching Miyako's ears waiting for the 10th question

"You seem confident that you'll pass blondie" he said while looking at Naruto

Naruto smirked cause a few flushed faces "Even if I fail then being Genin forever won't stop me from accomplishing my ambitions. And I'm not going to drop out and possibly ruin my teammate's chances of passing" said Naruto, while Hinata smiled and Sasuke smirked

* * *

In the Jonin room Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto's words

"See, there's no way my team is going to lose" said Kakashi

"Yeah yeah whatever you're just lucky that you got two prodigies on your team" said Asuma

"Nope, thats where you're wrong, it wasn't luck, it was all Naruto's planning" said Kakashi

"Yeah but having Naruto in your team isn't going to make all of them pass" said Kurenai

"Yeah, I know but you're forgetting that Naruto along with I have been training Sasuke and Hinata, he got rid of Sasuke's superiority complex and Hinata's shyness. Not to mention their teamwork is flawless, even with Naruto's fox buddy" replied Kakashi

Everyone turned their attention to the exam, however everyone's intrest was on a certain blonde and his team

* * *

Back in the exam room a few more contestants left. Ibiki seeing that no more people were leaving decided to end it.

"Alright well if that's everyone then... you all pass" said Ibiki

"Huh?" said Kiba's intelligent response

"The tenth question was to see if you'll take the risk of taking the question"

"What were the other 9 questions for then?" asked a confused Temari

"Evidence gathering, for the first 9 questions you were supposed to cheat and not get caught, in a real situation it you get caught then your life could very likely end"

"The tenth question was to test your willpower and if you're willing to take risks, sometimes you don't have the luxury of choosing your mission and will get a dangerous one, if you can't take a risk like that you're not worthy of becoming a Chunin" Said Ibiki

As he finished his speech a black and purple blur came in stages and 2 kunai came in from the window and hung up a banner that said "Your second proctor the super sexy and single Anko Mitarashi"

Ibiki sweatdropped at her arrival

"Thats a lot of brats Ibiki, don't tell me you've grow soft"

Ibiki smirked and said "Well maybe we have an interesting batch this year" as he glanced at Naruto

Anko looked at the kid he was hinting and and saw it was a blonde boy with whiskers marks on his face, she recognized him as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

She smirked at him something that didn't go unnoticed by both Miyako and Hinata

"Well no matter once I'm done with them over half would be gone, alright brats follow head to training ground 44 and if you're not there in 20 minutes you're disqualified" she said as she left in a leaf **_Shunshin_**

"Miyako climb on, Hina, Sasuke come I know where it is" said Naruto said as he walked up to them. They nodded and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and left in a in Lightning **_Shunshin _**

When everyone left and all the papers were on Ibiki's table, he began to go through them. However on one of them he noticed some writing on the corner

_Be weary of Kabuto Yakushi and another Kusa Kunoichi, they both reek of snakes, there are only 2 people that I'm aware of that use snakes. And call it a hunch but I feel like Anko isn't acquainted with any of them. Just letting you know_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Ibiki narrowed his eyes

_'I have to relay this to Hokage-sama.'_

* * *

Naruto and his squad were the first to arrive at the training ground. When they got there they saw Anko leaning on a fence eating a stick of Dango. She turned to look at them, slightly surprised that they arrived in an elemental **_Shunshin_**

"I wasn't expecting for brats to be arriving so soon"

"Well sorry to disappoint you Anko-san but we don't really want to risk being late" replied Naruto

She smirked and said "Well who said I was disappointed in having you here blondie" Ignoring the fox's growl and yipping

**"Master why do you flirt with everyone" **said Miyako

Kurumi laughed **"You'll get used to it Miyako, but don't worry he still loves both of us"**

"Ara Anko-san I didn't know you were into younger ones" said Naruto

Anko laughed and the dango stick in her mouth "Old enough to kill old enough to have sex"

Naruto chuckled "I guess you're right Anko_-chan_"

She smirked and laughed "I like you kid, you're interesting"

Hinata's eyes narrowed

_'Dammit not another one' _

A few minutes passed and contestants began to arrive, soon enough everyone was there

"Already brats, welcome to the Training Ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death, where the second portion of the Chunin Exams will take place"

* * *

**AN: ****So it's Chunin Exams time, Sasuke's twist will be revealed soon... maybe. So Naruto now knows some _Hyoton _****Jutsu. I've been trying to figure out how to pull Kurenai into the harem, next chapter were going to have some epic Team 7 teamwork to fight a certain snake. I have something planned for Sasuke's cursed seal.** **I've also changed Sasuke's and Hinata's outfits, if you were hoping for Yandere Hinata to do something I'm sorry to disappoint but that's going to wait til after the Chunin Exams. Well that's about it. Leave your thoughts and criticisms so far in a review.**

**Ja ne**


	9. Chunin Exams Part Two

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking/talking to demon'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Chunin Exams Part Two**

* * *

Everyone was taken aback at the Training Ground's nickname.

"Why is it called The Forest of Death?" asked Kiba curiously albeit warily

"The second part of the test will be proctored by me. In this test, each team will get one scroll, either the Scroll of Heaven or Earth, to pass you will have to get both scrolls. Once you've acquired both scrolls you'll need to head over to the tower in the middle of this place. To get there you just have to follow the lake that is in the middle of the entire place"

"Well how long are we going to be in there?" asked Ino

"5 days" replied Anko only to get a smirk at their reactions

"5 days?! 5 days?! What are we going to do about food?!" exclaimed Choji

"That's easy, this place is filled with lots of edible things, well... that is if they don't eat you first. Oh and also make sure not to eat the poisonous berries, those can do some nasty things to ya. Other than that this place is basically a buffet."

Everyone groaned, Hinata was a bit weary and said softly to Naruto "I'm gonna have to admit this is kind of intimidating. This forest gives off an eerie aura"

"Yeah I can see what you mean, don't worry though it isn't much" Naruto told with a soft reassuring smile which eased all of Hinata's worries

"Yes of course, I think that this forest won't pose any threat to you" said Hinata softly

This caught the attention of Anko "Ara we have a tough guy here, you know, people like you are often the ones to die right off the bat."

"Well how bold of you to assume I'm like those people seeing you have no idea what I can do" he retorted

She clicked her tongue at them and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Hinata with the intention of grazing her cheek to send him a message

However, this action was cut short when Naruto moved her aside, reached out and grabbed it from the loop on the handle and threw it back at her grazing her cheek all in one fluid motion

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a cold glare that could freeze hell 10 times over

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to harm us, _Proctor-chan_" he spit out the last part with malice

She was taken aback by his tone she would never admit it but his tone intimated her and caused a crisis in her panties. She simply clicked her tongue "Che whatever brat just play attention"

Hinata looked at him red faced and smiled to herself "He's always protecting me"

However, within his mind, a certain someone was a bit worried. Kurumi will have to have a talk with Naruto sometimes soon.

Everyone raised up when they saw Anko give a big grin and continue "Before I start this test I'm going to need you to sign these" she said as she reached into her coat and pulled out a stack of papers

"What are those?" asked an irrelevant Kuso nin

"These are agreement forms, some of you may not make it out the forest, and you need to agree that Konoha won't be held responsible for anything that happens to you in here" she replied

All of the rookies with the exception of a few began to sweat

"Geez, this sounds troublesome" thought Shikamaru with a sigh

When they all got their papers they all reluctantly signed them

Everyone went to their gates to sign the papers.

Anko went to their gate to collect their paper then left. A few minutes passed and through a loudspeaker they heard

"Alright brats are you guys ready? When the bell rings the 2nd test will begin"

Anko was about to commence the test but had a little moment to herself "That Kyuubi brat is interesting, he spoke with confidence and had skills to back it, he was also not intimidated by the forest like most" she licked her lips and smiled "Very interesting indeed"

Anko brought the microphone to her mouth and…

"GO" she said as a bell rang and the gates opened and every team sprang into action..

The 2nd test has officially begun

When the gates opened Naruto and his team sped through them, a couple of minutes passed and Sasuke decided to speak up

"Alright, Naruto so what's the plan?" asked Sasuke as they jumped from tree to tree

"Well, the plan is since we have the Scroll of Heaven well look for a team with the scroll of Earth... However this task will prove difficult unless we get lucky, there is no sure way to know what team has which scroll, so we'll have to fight each team we come across in hopes they have the scroll we need. There is no need to spend more time than we need in this forest, I don't want much of our abilities to be revealed, so we need to make this quick"

"There's also that issue of that malevolent chakra that comes from the Kunoichi that reeks of snakes... that can't be a good sign either"

**"Yeah master all of fox senses point towards her being a big no no, I know that Master is super duper strong but Miyako will get angry is Master gets hurt"** said the fox that was currently jumping from tree to tree with Team 7

_"Just make sure to stay safe Naru-koi"_

_"Yeah I will Kurumi-chan, Miyako-chan"_

Team 7 has been tree jumping for about an hour looking for the stream towards the middle, Naruto made a plan to stay along the stream as most teams would probably be doing that making easy to find a group. Then they came across one of the teams from Kuso. They couldn't see what scroll they had since they had it hidden, however they couldn't let up the chance to see what the competition was packing so they'll have to find out. Naruto glazed his eyes over the team

"Their chakra levels arent anything too impressive and they seem like average genin, Sasuke should be enough to take care of them. His training has been coming along very nicely" thought Naruto

Sasuke is held as a 'prodigy' by Konoha, which isn't that far off from the truth, of course, it doesn't reach the likes of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto, but very much like Naruto Sasuke info sponge. Sasuke isn't as big of an ignorant asshole as before so Naruto didn't mind him as much as before, as long as he has the strength to back up his boasting.

"Sasuke, take care of them, I'll back you up if necessary" whispered Naruto

"Hmph, as if I'll struggle with these weaklings" said Sasuke with a famous Uchiha smirk

"You idiot don't show off too much, and don't get distracted from our objective, were here for their scroll, not to show off" said Naruto then Sasuke nodded "Yea yea sheesh" and left

The Kusa team was currently all sitting around planning their next move.

The female in the group began to speak "Ne Nori how about we-" she was cut off by the sound of a kunai tearing through the air making its way towards them.

On instinct, they all jumped away and pulled out a kunai, with their guard up they began to examine the field around them trying to find the culprit that threw the kunai to them.

Sasuke appeared in front of them mask and all and said "Hello, I am here for your scroll" he said with a bow

"What this hell is this idiot doing? I said a quick in and out not to play with them and show off. *sigh* okay whatever I'll just continue watching" said Naruto internally as he looked on

"Heh so you showed yourself, too bad you're outnumbered." said the now identified Nori

Sasuke scoffed at this "What good will numbers do if you're all weak. It's as if 100 ants were to go against an Armadillo, they'll all end up dead in the end" he taunted

Apparently the taunt worked because the green haired nin got mad, against grit teeth he replied "I'll show you weak" he said as he took out a couple of kunai and threw them at Sasuke and rushed towards him

Sasuke whipped out a kunai and blocked them. He then noticed his female companion coming at him with... unimpressive speeds. Then she attempted to kick Sasuke, keyword attempted. Because her leg never made contact, Sasuke moved out of the way and considered using a jutsu but went against it and decided to fight with only taijutsu. Naruto said not to show off either way.

The fact that he wasn't even trying to attack and just dodging their attack infuriated the female. She ran back at him

_"With 2 people attacking him he'll for sure struggle"_ she thought. She flashed a knowing look at her male companion, Nori and they both nodded in unison as if they both had the same idea

They both dashed at him Sasuke, still in the same stop he's been this whole time simply deflected their attacks, as a fist made it's way towards his head he simply moved his head and pushed them to the side, Norii while this action took place decided to strike from another place and went for his legs, Sasuke jumped to dodge it and kicked Norii away

_"He hasn't moved from that spot and is still destroying us, What the hell this is so infuriating why can't we hit him I'm supposed to be one of of strongest from this year"_ thought Nori as he watched his female companion fight the masked enigma

Said female was now fighting sloppily, her anger and slight fatigue was getting to her, she stopped to begin to run through some hand signs albeit slowly, this gave Sasuke enough time to rush her and kicked her away.

She landed near her blue haired teammate who was watching from the sidelines this whole time. However Nori saw this as an opportunity to attack Sasuke.

"Sayuka we have to leave, Nori is fighting the masked haired nin right now we can escape because as we can see he won't win, we have to try and make it out of here" said a blue haired nin to the now identified Sayuka

"Haah? But shouldn't we help him" she retorted

"Don't be stupid do you want to pass this test or not?" he asked

"Y..yeah but shouldn't we help him, we can outnumber him"

sigh* "Nori is getting his ass handed to him if he can beat him then what makes you think we can?" he asked her

"Y-yeah but we can't just leave him… he's our teammate" She was starting to get mad. Was this really her teammate? She knew he was trying to get in her pants but she never thought he'd go this far, humans are truly despicable.

"You idiot don't you want to become a Chunin? C'mon let's go we don't need him We'll just leave the with scroll" he insisted as he grabbed her wrist

She recoiled her wrist away from him and narrowed her eyes at him "No" she said firmly "I'm not leaving Nori, I'll never do that to someone I-" she stopped herself with a cough

That's when they noticed a fox near them giving off an aura

"What the-" they simultaneously thought it's not everyday you see a fox giving a powerful aura.

**"Sorry Mister, Mis but master kinda needs me to take you guys out"**

They weren't able to react because before they knew it they lost their concessions

**"Yay master is surely going to praise me, now I just have to search for their scroll, I hope they have it"** Miyako thought as she began to examine them

Sasuke was not struggling with his opponent in matter of fact he was just playing with him, like how people would play with their food.

"Gluh" Nori was thrown behind and threw up blood and gripping his stomach a result of Sasuke's attacks damaging his internal organs

"I'm fighting with everything I have and he doesn't look a tiny bit winded, and my teammates are nowhere to be seen" be thought as he looked around

_"I'll have to surrender" _he thought to himself

"If what you're looking for are my scroll I don't have it my teammate Sakuya has it" he finally said

As if on cue 2 other masked people showed up one female and the other had a fox on his shoulder

"Emo-chan we have the scroll, fighting them is useless now, let's go" said fox boy

"Tch what did I tell you about calling me that, also you ruined my fun" scowled Sasuke

"Yea yea whatever let's g-" however Naruto was cut off

"W..wait what happened to my teammates?" Nori asked weakly

Naruto turned to him and said "They're not dead, that's all you need to know"

_"Killing will just make me suspicious even though killing is allowed I don't want to risk it" _thought Naruto inwardly

Not wanting to be interrupted anymore Naruto knocked Nori out

"Alright let's go"

They nodded and moved out

"So did you get their scroll" asked Sasuke

"Yes but it isn't the one we needed"

Sasuke sighed "I was afraid you were going to say that"

"Yeah well it's not my fault, we'll just have to keep looking"

* * *

A body could be heard slicing through the air hastily

"Kukukuku, I have eyes on you Sasuke, soon soon your young body will be mine along with those blessed eyes of yours, however, other blonde kid can prove to be a fun toy as well" were the thoughts of a certain snake as he made his way towards his target

* * *

Three bodies could be seen rushing though the air as they stepped from branch to branch

"Alright let's stop here I'm sensing chakra signatures, they're flaring so that means that there must be a battle going on. Hopefully there we find the scroll we need and get to the next stage as soon as possible."

"Right" nodded Hinata

Miyako yipped in response

Sasuke simply nodded

"We'll conceal our chakra and wait for their battle to end"

Their fight was overall nothing that impressive, it mostly consisted of taijutsu and some small C Ranked techniques. Eventually their fight ended and the team that won had both scrolls, now they just need to take the one they need.

"Let's go" said Naruto as they all made their way down

"I'm sorry but I'll need that" came a voice behind the team's leader on instinct he jumped back and pulled out a kunai

"Who are you?!" he said as he noticed there were 2 other people behind him, all donned in masks

He made he way to his team to group up. He needed to come up with a plan to deal with these intruders. They just fought for them and he's sure as hell not about to have some masked weirdos take them from him

Hmm he's trying to group up again, he's not as brash and stupid as the last team, this makes it all the more fun" mused Naruto

"Who we are is of no importance" were just here to take your scroll said Naruto as he pulled out and swirled a kunai on his hand and threw it only for it to be blocked they rushed towards each other and engaged in a battle of taijutsu

"He's actually not that bad, he's pretty good, he definitely would have made Chunin, but unfortunately fate put him against us…. ew wait I probably sounded like Hinata's cousin right there" Naruto mused to himself

"Ya know, you're actually not to bad but I'd rather this not drag out" said Naruto as he dodged a punch and grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground with a crunch

'There go a few bones'

With a single hand sign the ground shifted and made cuffs around his arms and legs locking him into place

He had to dodge an incoming kunai

"Get away from him" she said angrily as she pulled out another and prepared to battle him

He turned to look her and simply put his arm put and she began to feel an invisible force push her towards him and then spammed her into the ground, more bones were broken at the moment and locked her in place

He turned to look at the last remaining teammate "Who has the scroll" asked Naruto

The other teammate was scared out of his shit, this man just waltzed in and completely wiped the floor with his 2 teammates, his 2 teammates that he looked up to and were considered the strongest genin from their village

"K-Kasumi has it" he said not wanting to end up in the same state as his teammates

"You're saying it as if I knew who that was" deadpanned Naruto

"S-she's the girl"

"Miyako"

"Yes Master I'm on it" yipped the fox a little too happily for the nin's liking as she began to searched Kasumi

"Why do they all make the females carry them, this is starting to get predictable" he mused to himself

**"Aha I found it Master, I expect a reward"** she yipped

"Yeah yeah you know what to do"

The fox yipped in reply and swallowed the scroll much to the other teams disgust but decided to say nothing on it, as they didn't want any more broken bones.

They left, but not before knocking the other team out. Naruto felt the malevolent chakra from before and was instantly put on guard

"Sasuke, Hinata, Miyako, formation she's is here"

They all jumped into formation each covering each others backs

"What is it Naruto-kun I don't sense anyone" said Hinata

"It's faint, but it's there, and I get the feeling it isn't here to share their rations"

"Kukukuku so Sasuke… we finally meet" said a disembodied voice that echoed through the trees

Sasuke instantly perked up

"Who is this, do I know you?!" he asked

**"Master, this is the person we saw that smells a lot like snakes, I dont like her, she smells"** said Miyako in his head. Naruto for some reason imagined her making a fummy wincing face as she said that

"No I don't believe you do however your brother does" said the voice followed by a cackle that sent shivers down his spine

"My brother?" his eyes hardened

"What about my brother? What do you know about him" he said as he slightly raised his voice

"Kukuku ever so gullible" However his thoughts were cut short by a kunai making it's way towards him at impressive speeds

"How?" He thought "I was concealing my presence"

He left his disguise and Sasuke and Hinata instantly gripped their kunai preparing force fight

"How interesting, I didn't think you would figure out where I am" he said as he locked eyes with Naruto

Naruto didn't reply, his gaze still locked on Orochimaru he addressed Sasuke

"Sasuke, we'll take him on together, we don't know how strong he is, Hinata back up if we need it" He nodded in response

Orochimaru smirked and inwardly thought "They believe they can take me on, cute"

But much to his surprise both Naruto and Sasuke pulled out swords and made it towards Orochimaru with the intent to kill

This caught him off guard and he had no other choice but to dodge

_"What the hell? Sasuke is supposed to be Chunin level, and call me crazy but that was definitely not Chunin level speed, and Minato's brat may even be faster then Sasuke. No matter I am a Sannin, however having the Sharingan and a Bijuu wouldn't do any harm"_ The snake thought with a smirk

Meanwhile In Naruto's head he was thinking of something along the lines of

_"I can't show too much skill so I need so hold back"_

_"Miyako, protect Hinata and the scrolls, Orochimaru will be my first test of strength. He won't be an easy opponent but I'll manage, plus I have Sasuke, and my Naruto sense is telling me he wants something from Sasuke, and I'm assuming it's his eyes" _he commanded her telepathically so Orochimaru won't hear him

**"Hai Master"** she nodded

The battle has proved to be difficult for Orochimaru, he underestimated the 'brats'

"Okay that's enough playing around" he said furiously as put his arms out and put his sleeves came an onslaught of snakes

**"Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snakes)"**

They lunged towards Naruto and Sasuke but were cut down by their blades only to raise Orochimaru's frustration

"Fine, if you want to play swords I'll happily oblige" he said as he opened his mouth wide and in a grotesque looking and sounding scene he pulled out the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Mowing Sword)(?) from his throat

Hinata and Sasuke visibly reacted in disgust. However they were left with no time to do so as he immediately attacks them. Naruto rushed to intercept the blade. Orochimaru and Naruto then find themselves in a dance of some sort, Orochimaru definitely deserves the title Snake Sannin with the way he moves, when trying to land a strike on him proved to be tougher than he imagined. While Naruto was strong and physically fit, he unfortunately wasn't to the level of Orochimaru at his current level. Naruto reluctantly released one level on his seals.

Upon doing that the air around him seemed to change and he moved at even greater speeds and was not able to land several hits on him

_"What the hell? Did he have seals on him? Not to mention his kenjutsu levels are incredible. Kukukuku what an interesting specimen indeed, I'll have to watch over him"_

Orochimaru jumped away and looked at Naruto hungrily then licked his lips

"Kukukuku yes, you are most certainly interesting, I came for Sasuke but I think I found a new toy" he said with a wicked grin directed at Naruto

He shuddered in response "I have an idea of what you want, however I'll have to apologize, Sasuke isn't going anywhere"

"We'll see about that" Orochimaru said narrowing his eyes

_"I can't underestimate this kid, he held his own, I need to atleast mark Sasuke and plant seeds of doubt but that will prove difficult with him here, clones would be difficult to use since the Hyuuga is here and would be able to identify it… unless"_ thought Orochimaru

Orochimaru ran through hand signs and blew mist effectively blinding everyone

"Hinata, eyes"

"Hai" she closed her eyes and focused chakra to her eyes

"Byakugan!" she exclaimed as veins bulge around her eyes

"Naruto-kun I can't see anything, mist is laced with chakra, it's really dense too so it's making it difficult to see"

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to use his sensory skills to try and locate him, the downside to this is he had to stay still and focus in order for it to work. However, it was to no avail because all he could sense was the mist. However he felt an influx of chakra and it was right next to…He opened his eyes in realization.

"Shit!" he exclaimed

"Agh" he heard Sasuke exclaim however something about his tone was off

Naruto made a hand sign **"Fuuton: Kaze o yaburu no Jutsu"** (Wind Style: Wind Break Jutsu)

Wind began to form around him and dispersed outward blowing all the mist away. He looked around finding Sasuke he looked a bit different but Naruto paid it no attention at the moment he was worried about other pressing matters.

"Kukukuku, you may be strong but you still can't stand up to one of the Sanni-" he was cut off by a fist introducing itself to his gut

Orochimaru fell back and grunted in pain as he got up he sensed Naruto coming at him and was about to react when he felt a kunai stabbing through his hand. Then multiple other kunai on his leg. He didn't exclaim in pain but it still hurt even for a sannin, what the hell did he add to these kunai?

"What did you do to him?"

"Kukuku you lost, Sasuke will come to me on his own will, nothing you do will stop him, I can give him power and thats what he seeks." he said as he started melting into mud

"Tch the snake escaped, now what did he do to him" he said as he walked towards Hinata who was watching over him

"Hinata watch the area so no one tries to sneak up on us" he told her

"Hai… Naruto-kun…" she said hesitantly

"Yes?" he asked

"Nevermind you'll see right now…" she said

When he reached Sasuke to inspect what happened to him, he looked and there was a mark near his scapula. He sensed some disgusting chakra on it.

"So this is what he meant, he is probably going to use this seal to take control of him or to influence him."

While inspecting it he noticed something about him

"Huh?" he thought as he noticed his hair was noticeably longer, he also didn't look as broad as before. And his face was slightly more angular.

"What in the-" he thought as he added 2 and 2

"Ah, so that's what's happening" he thought slightly surprised

_'I'll have to talk to him about this, nothing I can do about this right now, I'll have to try and get to the base as soon as possible, with Sasuke in this state it isn't good to stay out here for any longer. However, I need to examine Sasuke's seal before we go in because they'll immediately notice somethings up with Sasuke' _

"Hinata we're heading out we're going to rest up while I look at his seal."

"Hai" she replied

* * *

They found a nice area where they can hide Sasuke, Naruto pulled out some paper and Ink and made preparations for the analysis. He stripped _him_ from his shirt and began to apply ink. After some while he began to get information on it as he discovered different intricacies of the seal.

_'This is not a half-bad seal, he adds some of his chakra and part of his soul to influence him, from the looks there are multiple stages to this seal, can't tell how much but they're there for sure. However this brings up another complication, I can't remove it without Sasuke's help, he has to reject the seal for it to completely be removed completely. Most I can do right now is seal it off but it's not failsafe, Sasuke also has to do his part.' _

"Naru-koi" he heard a voice he hasn't heard in a minute say to him

"Kurumi? Yeah whats up?"

**"What exactly is your plan here? You're going to leave Konoha, whatever happened to staying away and not making many connections to this place? As you already know that Hinata girl is armoured with you, she's going to be destroyed when you leave. And I'm sure Sasuke isn't going to take to this kindly either, first, his brother abandons him and now you who is someone he looks up to and trained him to be as strong as he is now is also going to end up leaving. They both look up to you as a leader, there could be negative backlash they might both hold resentment and could stand in your way, and I know you care for them and don't want to hurt them. So what exactly is your endgame with your relationship with them?"**

"I was planning on having them stay here and give me information on what's happening, like spies of sorts. It's admittedly not the best of ideas but I'm still working out details."

**"But do you really think they'll agree to this? To you leaving them? They're honestly both dependant on you, you'll need to let them know everything if you're going to have them be spies, I highly doubt it they'll accept the fact that you simply left and expected them to feed you information, they'll feel used, they'll have to know why you're leaving, if you just leave like that you'll for sure stir more conflict than needed"**

_"You're right, I believe telling them is a better idea, I still need to work out how I'm going to tell them. Thank you for this, I knew I can always trust on you to guide me"_ he told her giving her a small smile

**"Now go attend to your guest, _he's_ waking up and has a lot of explaining to do"** she told him giggling

Sasuke began to stir and grunted in pain.

"Ugh what happened" he said as he stretched out then looked down to see his bare chest

His face was drained of its color and he gave off a very unmanly scream

"Kyyaaaaaa!" he said as he scrambled around panicking not knowing what to do

_"Shit shit shit shit shit"_ he thought in his head as he looked and noticed Naruto giving him a look he didn't like

"Now that you're awake Sasuke-_chan_, mind _explaining_?" he said a little too sweetly for Sasuke's taste

'He' simply sighed and looked down "So cats out of the bag now huh"

"I'm a girl, I've always been a girl, my parents knew the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage very well, they were friends, apparently the Yondaime created a seal to change someone's appearance and changed their chakra signature accordingly, he called it the "Sexy Jutsu" and he used it to sneak into girls bathing houses apparently. When my clan was annihilated by _him_, they were going to turn me into a breeding stock for my Sharingan" she said in disgust

"And since what I said before my mother specifically was really great friends with the Sandaime. Apparently Minato taught him how to do it, he put the Genjutsu on me and had me escape the plan the elders had. My gender was hidden since infantry by request of my father, my father he... he had a certain type of mentality of power and gender, my _brother_, Itachi, he was a prodigy, everything my father wished to be, his pride and joy. I however when I was born he expected another male so he can hone me into another Itachi, so he can boast about birthing 2 powerful shinobi. Now imagine I come out as female and sent his plans to ruin, he wasn't too fond of the idea and make the Sandaime change me. I eventually grew accustomed to it" she finished

Naruto was looking at her analyzing the situation trying to make something out of this

_'She's been through some things. Everyone has their story, however this makes me think back to what Kurumi said, knowing Sasuke she won't just reveal all of this to someone she doesn't trust.'_

"Sasuke, don't worry your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone and even if someone finds out I won't let anything happen to you" he said to her

"We're heading back to the base, we got the scroll we need, go back to your male version well talk in further detail when we get back. We can't talk about this here, not secure enough"

"Hai" she said as she ran though a long series of hand signs, but she hissed in pain

"What the hell?" she asked as she reached where her seal was

"Oh right forgot to mention that Orochimaru marked you with a seal, I sealed it off for now, try not to use chakra for a bit, cause it might hurt, you should wait a few days "

"H-hai, who's Orochimaru and why did he mark me?" she asked grabbing it

"He's the one who attacked us, the reason he attacked you is probably for your Sharingan, not sure what he wants with you but he marked you with a seal. I closed it off, thats when you were topless, I needed to do that in order to complete the seal, and that meant working with your bare body, I apologize if you are uncomfortable but it had to be done. I examined it and it's used to influence you, there's different stages I don't know what they do but all I know is that's they're not good. DON'T try and use it, part of his soul is in that seal, it may be tempting to use it, it has some of his chakra in it, as regrettable as it is he is powerful, more powerful than you so that power will be tempting, don't use it, if you ever lose yourself to it I will not hesitate to take _care_ of you. I right now it's sealed off but it's not fool proof you have to do your own part in resisting it if it tries to influence you. Understood?" he said in a serious manner

"Understood" she said firmly

Naruto smiled at her "I cannot remove it right now, we have to wait til after the test. But rest assured I will remove it"

She was slightly flustered at the mention of him working of her bare body but nodded in agreement

"Let's go" he said to all of them and they all nodded and moved out

* * *

"Congratulations, you all made it, wasn't expecting for you all to make it so soon, you're the 2nd team to make it here" said Iruka surprised that they made it so soon. He had his doubts about this team, most team's are usually specialized, for usually combat or recon or tracking. However the teams this year was different. Team 7 has Hinata, a Recon, Sasuke, a combat, and Naruto a… he didn't know what Naruto was, he was seemingly useless throughout the whole year, however after that he did a complete 180, he beat Sasuke and got rookie of the year. So honestly, he didn't know what to expect.

"Second? Who was the first?" asked Sasuke surprised

"Some group from Suna, a red haired off putting kid with a gourd on his back" said Iruka

"Well you have 4 days to rest here and prepare for the next test."

"Right" they all said as they left

* * *

It's been 3 days, teams came in as the days went on. Naruto was currently in his room when his senses picked up someone coming towards his door, however it was Sasuke's

A knock was heard and Naruto got up to open it.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door making sure no one saw her come in.

"Naruto can you put on a silencing seal, I don't want to make sure no one is listening in"

He nodded and made a single hand sign and multiple seals lit up. Naruto had set some seals up beforehand just in case

Sasuke went through handseals and undid her genjustu going back to her original version.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow "Still not used to seeing you like that" he said with a slight laugh

She blushed "Shut up idiot I came here to talk" she said as she tried to regain her composure

"Well..? Talk"

"Right" she cleared her throat "So as you know I'm a girl. We agreed to keep it a secret and act the same but tell me about you" she said as her eyes hardened towards the end

"I know there is something you aren't telling me, both Hinata and I, you know my most profound secrets now tell me yours"

Naruto sighed he should have expected that "Sasuke I'm sorry I can't tell you anything right now. I will in time so please just be patient"

Sasuke looked at him and was reluctant to agree but did. As she walked out she looked back at him and smirked

"I'm still going to kick you ass idiot" she ran through hand sighs and transformed again then talked out

When she left Naruto sat down and sighed

"Kurumi is right"

Miyako walked out of a shadow in the room **"Well I think It went better than I expected Master. She's not as stubborn as I thought she would be"**

"You're right about that" he said with a laugh

"I'm going to have to tell them eventually." His eyes hardened "And if they don't agree or try to go against me I'll have no other choice..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts

* * *

**oh god oh fuxk how long has it been since I've updated, shit had happened irl but I _should_ be back to updating regularly, sorry about that unannounced hiatus. It wasn't writer's block I had but it was laziness, that combined with school and Warframe, my time was taken up, but anyhow, Sasuke is a girl, yeah yeah complain all you want but I've been hinting at it for a while it should have been obvious really, someone actually PMed me when I first mentioned something about Sasuke having a secret and hit the nail on the head. Sorry if these parts have been boring due to following canon, after the chunin exams things are going to change up and I'm not gonna follow canon (for the most part) there will be a few parts where I will implement canon and filler arcs. Please tell me how I did on the fight scenes, I'm not too confident of them since its been my first actual fight scene. Next segment will test me as a writer writing fight scenes, kind of nervous but ill try my best, ill probably leave some of the least important fights the same as canon and just change the important ones. Now ****one of the biggest criticisms I've had is with the POV, I'm going to try and mainly keep it at 3rd POV, but the focus on the character will change sometimes, it won't always be following Naruto, reason being is to add more dynamic to the story, it'll get stale quick if it's just following Naruto 24/7 from his POV. Some people have been requesting to add more girls from Konoha to his harem but I'm kind of reluctant to add them since he will be leaving soon and I don't want to rush the relationship _too_ much, I am adding Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Hana because I already thought of ways to add them. Some of you maybe wondering why Naruto didn't meet Kin and Karin in this test, its because I already had their form of meeting planned out and I don't want to change it. I was looking at the harem and thinking "Wow this is huge" but then remember he wants to revive his clan so I don't mind adding more lmao. So request more girls and I'll see if I can add them. **

**Updated Harem: **

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Ino**

**Samui**

**Hinata**

**Guren**

**Kin**

**Koyuki**

**Konan**

**Pakura**

**Shion**

**FemSasuke**

**Karin**

**Temari**

**Hana**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**FemHaku**

**Human Form Miyako (Maybe)**

**3 other unnamed OC's**

**As always creative criticism is welcome **

**Ja Ne**


	10. Chunin Exams Part Three

**AN: An attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. All creative criticism and thoughts are welcome.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto**

_'Character thinking/talking to demon'_

"Character speaking out loud"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Chunin Exams Part Three**

* * *

The 4 days have past and the doors have closed, all the people who made it officially passed the Second Part and it was time for the next test. All the remaining people were taken to an area of sorts and standing there was the Sandaime Hokage along some of Konoha'd Jonin standing on a platform.

The Hokage cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, even though he didn't need to due to everyone's attention already being on him beforehand after all it's not everyday you're in the same room as "The Professor" Hokage along multiple Jonin Anko, the woman Naruto recognized as the proctor from the previous test started speaking

"Greetings, I'd like to congratulate you all for making this far, it is surely no easy feat.

However due to there being too much teams that passed, we will have to hold a Preliminary round consisting of randomly selected one on one matches. This will test your individual battle prowess, each test so far has challenged different aspects, on your first test it tested your information gathering skills, on the second test it tested your ability to work in a team, and this test will, as I said before, test your individual battle ability"

She looked at the Hokage "Hokage-sama, if you will"

"First, I want you guys to know the true purpose behind the Chunin Exams. Why do the allied Nations do these exams on a conjoint basis? Obviously to improve the ability leves of the Shinobi and increase friendships between countries. But its important to know the true meaning. These exams are so to speak... represent battles between Allied Nations, as you may know our counties have been at vie for land and power. And in order to avoid having meaningless battles resulting in decline in militaristic power. We would send out best of best to battle in select locations, this is how the Chunin Exams came to be."

"So why do we do them? It's not like were doing this to choose Chunin who will go and battle each other" asked Sasuke

"Not precisely. These exams also provide a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their country and test it against others who also carry the pride of their country"

"Their nation's pride?" interjected Ino

"There will be many leaders and people of power from various countries who may want to hire shinobi attending this event. This event can very much decide the fate of your ninja career from here on out. More importantly, these rulers will watch your battle and gauge the strength each village had to offer, the stronger the village the more requests for jobs will flood, the weaker the village, the less requests they will receive. This will give the village more power in negotiations, so its important to show how much military strength a nation has."

"Okay, even so, why do we have to risk our lives?" asked Kiba

"A villages strength is a shinobi's strength, and a shinobi's strength is a village's strength, and one can only be measured when put in a life ans death situation. This battle is a chance to display how much strength a Nation has. And for this is the reason your forerunners fought in this exam."

"Then why use terms such as 'friendship"? When all were doing is nothing more than a toned-down version of war?" asked Temari

"Yes however in the world of Shinobi friendship is a custom that is preserved by fighting and dying, that is what friendship means in the world of the shinobi." everyone with the exception of few were taken aback.

"I don't care. just tell me who I'm going to fight" replied Gaara clearly uninterested

"Very well" replied the Hokage

That's when a Shinobi jumped in front of the Hokage and bowed "Please let me take it from here Hokage-sama"

"Very well" the Hokage nodded

"All I have left to say is, good luck to you all." he said before leaving

The man turned around, he had a headband that covered the top of his head, he had a set of dead fish eyes with tired bags under them, a standard Konoha Flak Jacket

"I am Hayate Gekko and Ill be proctoring the next portion of your exam" he said before he went on a coughing fit

_"Is he okay?"_ thought Hinata inwardly

"Before we start, there are a few of you that just barely finished the exam, if you want to drop out this is your chance" he told them

That's when a silver-haired nin raised his hand "Ill like to drop out, my team is exhausted and I'll surely fail if we continue like this" he said

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him _"He's suspicious" _

**"I know Master, he smalls of snakes just like Orochimaru, that surely isn't good" **said Miyako

_"I know, however that's not our priority right now, the teams are being given out right now" _he told her

"If that'll be everyone, let me explain how we will go about this" he finished and went on another coughing fit

_"Yeah he's definitely not okay"_ thought Hinata

"Each of you will be assigned a number, it's randomized so you have the chance of going against someone from your village, may even be someone from your team. That being said once a fight has begun it ends once one of you forfeits or cannot continue, killing is acceptable how looked down upon. If you interfere in someone's fight they will automatically be disqualified."

The bight board behind them lit up. The screen began to cycle through names until it fell on

**Sasuke Uchiha vs ****Kin Tsuchi**

**Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame **

**Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankurō **

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka **

**Tenten vs. Temari**

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Yoroi Akado**

**Sora Komachi** **vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

**Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga**

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

**Dosu Kinuta vs. Chōji Akimichi**

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yune Kazemi**

Sasuke looked around and found the girl he was facing, he noticed she had a haughty confident look to her

Zaku and Shino looked at each other and Zaku had an arrogant smirk to him while Shino had his normal stoic face

Misumi and Kankuro looked at each other with unreadable expressions

Sakura looked at Ino _"Heh Ino-pig. I'll finally show Sasuke whos the girl that's meant to be with him once I'm done with you"_ said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke with swooning eyes. He just rolled his eyes and looked away

Tenten looked at Temari, Temari looked at Tenten, both had arrogant smiles on their face.

Shikamaru lazily looked at his opponent "This is so troublesome. I wish I could drop out but my mom would tear my head off if I did" he thought with a slight shudder

"Hell yea, I'll be fighting a hot chick" said Kiba as he pumped his fist up in glee

Hinata looked at her cousin "Neji..." he thought sadly. She didn't hate her cousin, however, unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual. He always used to call her weak, but she's changed. Her expression turned to a determined one.

_"I'll show you Neji that because of Naruto-sama I'm not the same girl as before, I'm strong enough to stand on my own 2 feet now"_ however her face flushed realizing the honorific she used on Naruto

_"Naruto-sama... I wonder if he'll mind" _

Gaara gave Lee a crazed look_ "Mother will be pleased with your blood"_ he thought to himself while Lee yelled in his typical Lee manner

"He will be a good opponent to test my fLAMES OF YOUTH" he exclaimed as he gave Gaara a thumbs up and blinding smile

Choji looked at his mummified opponent while fearfully eating chips "Geez this dude is scary, I really don't want to fight him" he considered dropping out as well but not only will Ino slug him, but his mother very much like Shikamaru's will definitely tear his head off. Wonder if that's why they get along.

Yune and Sora looked at each other and nodded. Both were females. Sora wore a Chinese dress that covered her modest chest and thigh-length socks and had her brunette hair tied up in a single bun laying on the side of her head with a pin through it. She also had a short sword on a hilt laying on her back. The other one, Yune, elegantly wore her dark blue hair dropped down reaching her thighs with a single small braid running through the middle complementing it. Her chest was noticeably larger than Sora's she also had a beauty mark under her eye. However one of the most noticeable features was the tattoo sleeve that ran all over her left arm ending at her wrists. She had on a similar dress to Yune's, and because of this, they were presumably from the same team. Her gear consisted were metal cuffs around her wrist and a sword similar to Sora's strapped on her waist.

Both caught Naruto's attention, not just because of their striking beauty but because both seemed powerful.

_"I didn't feel or notice their presence until now"_ he thought as he looked at the 2 of them warily

He felt Miyako climb on him rub her head on him **"Geez Master, already have your eyes set on 2 of them. Kyyaaa I wish Master would look at lil ol me with those hungry eyes" **she said with a fake sniff

Naruto sweat dropped "No its not that. She's strong, but there is something else about both of them… I can't put my finger on it though. I'll have to watch over them"

They both seemed to notice his gaze upon them and they looked over at him and simultaneously winked at him. He put up a facade and smirked and winked back to not make them suspect anything.

"Naruto" his attention drifted to Sasuke who was walking towards him as he called out towards him.

"You said I can't use my chakra right? So I'll have to do this battle without using chakra?" he asked

"Yes that's true, but you shouldn't worry, I beat you up if you don't win" he told him

"Hmph, as if me winning was even ever a question. Of course I'm going to win" he said with his signature Uchiha smirk

Hayate cleaned his throat to catch their attention "You will all have to to go the rails above and specter the fight" he told them.

All left with the exception of Sasuke and Kin.

Hayate looked at both of them "You know the rules. Ready? Hajime" he exclaimed as he jumped out the arena

Both Sasuke and Kin looked at each other, none moved a muscle. That is until Kin whipped out senbon and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged it only to see more senbon gliding his way. This continued for another minute until Sasuke got irritated, he pulled out his sword and deflected the senbon that made their way towards him. In an attempt to end this quickly, he rushed her and tried to slash her with his blade. However, she moved away giving her enough time to pull out another senbon. She threw it at him

"Heh, is this really all you can do? Just throw senbon. If so then this will be easier than I thought" He smirked at her

She laughed in response "You're in idiot if you think this is all I have" she said as she continued her onslaught

She threw 2 senbon at him which he ducked under. That's when he noticed a ringing sound he looked behind him to see bells hanging on the senbon

_"Bells?"_ he thought to himself in curiosity

She continued throwing senbon with bells, he kept on dodging them only to feel a nick on his arm. He looked down at it and saw a senbon sticking out of it.

_"What the..? When did she hit me" _he wondered when he widened his eyes in realization

She smirked "Heh, so you realized. While you were distracted by the senbon with bells I used the ones with no bells to hit you. Not so great and mighty now are we?" she asked mockingly

Sasuke looked at her in amusement "Hmph you just got lucky with that one. Next time you won't be so lucky-" he said as he was cut short by the fact that he cant move.

_"What the"_ he looked at her but heard the bells from the senbon that was impaled earlier ringing. The ringing kept on getting louder and louder.

"So you've realized, you are caught in my genjutsu. The ringing from the bells are ringing at a certain frequency that directly affects your brain. First, you're paralyzed, then you'll start hallucinating" she laughed as Sasuke's vision became hazy, he looked at Kin only to see 17 of her

_"I don't know which is the real one. I can't mess around anymore. If I do I'll possibly lose. And we **can't** have that, he'll never let me live it down"_ he thought to himself as he readied himself

"I'm sorry but I think it's my turn now" he said to her

"Sorry you won't get a tur-" her eyes widened as he looked her down with his Sharingan full blaze.

"If it were anyone else, you probably would have won. But unfortunately, you got me as an opponent. There is no genjutsu my Sharingan can't see through. This ends now" he said as the tomoe on his eye spun

Kin's eyes widened "Crap_ crap crap crap how can I forget such an important thing? Lord Orochimaru warned us about him and his Sharingan." _she thought angrily

When Sasuke broke out of the genjutsu he stood up and rushed at Kin with impressive speeds and kicked her in the stomach making her stumble down. She got back up and attempted to attack him with more senbon, but to no avail. Now that had his Sharingan he wasn't falling for the same trick.

He dashed up in front of her

_"So fast"_ was the thought shared by many of the sectators including Kin

He punched her in the stomach and she dropped on all 4's clutching her stomach. Sasuke put a kunai to her head "Withdrawl" he said

As much as she wanted to retaliate she knew she wasn't going to win.

"I yield"

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha" said Hayate

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto then went back to the stands

"You almost lost. Keep doing stuff like that and you'll eventually lose at one point, but you won nonetheless so good job I guess" said Naruto to him

"Hmph...Thanks... I guess" he murmured

Naruto just laughed and placed his attention to Hayate again who was announcing the next fight

'"Time for the next fight, Zaku vs Shino, please come down." ***fight is same as canon***

"Winner, Shino Aburame"

Next fight, is Mitsuki vs Kankuro, Please come down" ***fight same as canon***

"Winner, Kakuro"

"Next fight is Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka, please come down"

Both Sakura and Ino glared at each other and made their way towards the arena.

Once there Sakura started yelling in her typical fashion

"Hey! Ino Pig! I'll finally show Sasuke-kun why I am perfect for him! Although I would have perferred to fight Hinata, she's been getting too close to Sasuke since they're on the both on the same team! That is my rightful place!" she exclaimed angrily

Both Hinata and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement and looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with her! I swear it takes a special type of person to think of the things she does." thought Naruto as he glared at her making shivers run up her spine

**"Yeah she seems a little unhinged"** Kurumi then giggled and mused **"Wonder what her reaction will be if she ever finds out Sasuke is a girl"**

"Hehe Kyuubi-sama is right. That would be funny, she would lose her shit and be like 'nooo not my Sasuke-kun'" laughed Miyako as she did an impeccable Sakura impression.

Naruto snorted in amusement but kept on spectating their interaction.

It was now Ino's turn to retort "I don't give a damn about Sasuke, forehead. However, I have to prove to someone that I'm not weak, to have them notice me. And I'm sure as hell not having a banshee out do me. I've been training and it will not go to waste" she said as she took a minuscule glance at Naruto, most wouldn't have noticed but 3 people and 2 foxes most certainly did.

**"Ooooooo Master! She's talking about you!"** exclaimed Miyako in slight surprise

**"She's right Naruto-kun. Geez you keep on pulling these girls left and right. Poor ol me might get jealous"** Kurumi said with a fake sniffle

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Wasn't it you who wanted me to go the harem route?"

Kurumi slightly faltered and a giggle escaped her **"I guess you're right"**

Naruto just inwardly rolled his eyes at her antics, who would have guessed the Almighty Kyuubi was so childish.

"Stop lying!"

Naruto's attention was brought back to the arena by the sound of Sakura's yells

"The only reason you're doing this is so you can make my guard lower and snatch Sasuke from under my nose. And I'm **not** letting that happen!" she sneered

Ino was getting mad. She was starting to get sick of what Sakura has become. "I don't like Sasuke, not anymore. I did at one point but it's been so long that it doesn't matter anymore. I only ever pretended to like him all this time because of our rivalry. From the simple rumor that I liked Sasuke you destroyed our friendship. Only reason I kept this facade is because this rivalry connected us, made me feel we still have a friendship of sorts, as twisted as my definition was. But I've now realized some friendships aren't worth attempting to salvage. You aren't the same Sakura I was friends with all those years back. But unfortunately for you, I'm also not the same Ino." she spat in anger

Naruto was slightly surprised. No, he was very surprised. He knew Ino, even though her and Sakura were at each other's throats throughout the academy. Whenever they conversed and the subject was Sakura, as much as he didn't want to admit the subject has popped up a few times, he could notice a tinge of longing in her, as if she missed her. It honestly started to make hin feel like Ino swung that way, he never asked on it but now he understood her, and now hated Sakura all the more. He also started seeing Ino in a new light, but he started to feel like Ino could be someone he _actually_ could get along with.

Ino didn't give Sakura a chance to retort when she looked at Hayate and said in the coldest tone she could muster

"Start it"

He nodded "Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka. Hajime!"

"You're going to regret that Pig!" exclaimed Sakura. Not one tinge of regret on her soul from what Ino said.

While Ino didn't respond or show it, she felt hurt. She will have to put that all apart though if she wants Naruto to notice her, like he does Hinata. She's noticed how they interact now, and she know's Hinata isn't the same person she was, and she felt that was due to Naruto. She's not gonna lie, she felt a tad bit jealous, but that won't hold her back. She started taking training seriously and will show it.

Ino pulled out kunai and threw it at Sakura as she charged like a barbarian

Sakura dodged it just in time, it almost hit her arm. While Ino wasn't too confident on her taijutsu she was sure she could take Sakura on.

Ino rushed Sakura, Sakura's untrained eyes and reflexes could barely keep it with Ino's onslaught of punches and kicks. They eventually overpowered her and sent her back with a yell.

Sakura, tired and bruised from all her dodging could barely stand. Ino definitely noticed this.

"This is my chance. Just you watch Naruto, I will prove to you I'm not weak" she thought as she remembered the conversation he had with her back while in the academy. The conversation that ignited her interest in him

* * *

**_Flashbacko_**

_Location: Konoha_

_Time: A week before Graduation Exams_

_Ino was walking in town when she noticed a blob of blonde hair. She walked over to him and saw it was Naruto. And of course he was eating ramen on his favorite ramen stand_

_"Hey Naruto"_

_"Oh hey Ino" he said as he was slurping ramen_

_Naruto never really talked to Ino outside of school, at school they would converse but not often, not as often as Ino would have liked._

_"I usually never see you outside of class"_

_She laughed "That's right"_

_"Care for some ramen?"_

_"Nah, I'm on a diet" she replied_

_"Diet?"_

_"What the hell is a soon to be kunoichi doing dieting?" he asked seriously_

_"Well.. Sasuke-" she wasnt able to finish what she said as Naruto cut her off_

_"No, I don't care about Sasuke, this is you were talking about, while we are not the bestest of friends you are a fellow classmate and friend. And I can't have a friend dieting, dieting will leave you weak, and if you ever do on a mission like that chances are you won't return" he told her seriously _

_Ino was surprised.. no one had ever cared about her like that before, a warm feeling began to erupt in both her stomach and cheeks _

_"Were eating ramen, while it might not be the healthiest its a start" _

_"Aye Ayame, get her a medium miso ramen with extra vegetables" he told the brown-haired worker _

_"Sure thing Naruto-kun" _

_Naruto turned to look at Ino "So, have you been training for the exams?"_

_"Training? Isn't training something you do after you get a ninja team?" she asked_

_Naruto had to resist the urge to facepalm. "I can't believe it" he said dramatically_

_"Ino you need to train, you know most male shinobi like it when kunoichi are strong, myself included, so you have a better chance of finding someone if you train to become strong. I on the other hate people who are weak, I can't stand it, especially when they complain and don't make effort to better themselves, being strong and being able to stand on your own 2 feet is what I find the most attractive" he said_

_He turned to a goofy smile "Anyways sorry I went a bit off track there. But you should train, it'll suck if you end up failing he exam"_

_Something in Ino changed, she all of the sudden had the urge to train and become stronger._

_As she left the ramen stand after eating and talking to Naruto she turned back to see Naruto eating his 9th bowl, she didn't notice but she was flushed and had a large smile._

* * *

Ino remembering this memory she held dear, decided to end it with a blast to show him what she can do. She ran through some hand signs. Much to the surprise of every Konoha 12, and Jonin with the exception of her sensei and her teammates.

_"Hmm? What's this?"_ mused Naruto in slight surprise. It seems like she was telling the truth. While this isn't much considering how Ino was before this was definitely an improvement. He continued to watch in approval

**"Katon: Hana Bakudan (Fire Release: Flower Bomb Jutsu)"** she said as she inhaled and prepared to release a single fireball into the air where it exploded into other small ones and they dropped on Sakura. She yelled in pain as they burned her. Ino however toned the Jutsu down in order for it to not damage her too much, while she did want to get her message across she didn't want to flat out kill Sakura.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka"

Ino was panting, she didn't have the best of stamina but she still smiled in happiness

_"I did it"_ she thought to herself and looked over at Naruto only to see him looking at her with a gentle smile which only made her heart flutter

She went back to the stands and was congratulated by her teammates and fellow Konoha nin.

"Next fight, Tenten vs Temari" ***same as canon***

"Winner, Temari"

"Now will Shikamaru Nara and Yoroi Akado come down"

"Geez what a drag" thought Shikamaru inwardly as he reluctantly made his way towards the stage

Once both were on the stage Hayate looked at both

"Ready? Hajime!" he said as he jumped out of the stage

Yoroi began to try and engage in a taijutsu battle, Shikamaru was not too confident on his skills on taijutsu, so he just began to dodge his attacks. Yoroi was able to land a few hits on Shikamaru, while Shikamaru was able to block them to not have them so much damage he noticed something. With every hit he landed he felt his chakra draining.

He didn't have a large reserve so he definitely noticed it, now he knew why he was so adamant on engaging on taijutsu, he was probably trying to slowly but surely drain his chakra and exhaust him. But thankfully, he noticed, now the hard part if figuring out a way around it, but thanks to his clan's specialized Jutsu long range battle won't be impossible, however Shika knew better than to underestimate his enemy.

_"Now I need to figure out how to make the shadows"_ He thought and clicked his tongue.

_"This is the worst there are little to no shadows. Worst landscape for me to fight"_ he thought slightly irritated

So far their entire fight consisted of taijutsu, Yoroi attempted to hit Shikamaru but Shikamaru did everything he could to not get touched.

"So you've noticed" sneered Yoroi

"Yes, an interesting technique there. To be able to drain someone's chakra by touching them is surely a formidable technique. Avoiding it has definitely been quite a challenge" said Shikamaru with a slight chuckle

Yoroi smirked in response "Then you should just give it, you have shown nothing else except dodging, dis you really make it this far without any skill? Have you had your team do all the work?" he taunted

However, unfortunately for him Shikamaru was level headed and wouldn't fall for such things.

Shikamaru didn't respond and now he knew just what do to.

Shikamaru pulled out a shuriken and threw them at him and it landed to his right

Yoroi snorted "How did you manage to pass the academy with such aim. Unbelievable, have Konoha standards really dropped so far?" he taunted in an another attempt to make Shikamaru lose his cool

Shikamaru then pulled something out

"Ugh. More shuriken or kunai? Give it. You lost, it's pointless to continue. All your efforts so far have been futile." he said getting tired of this

Shikamaru gave an uncharacteristic smirk and thew the object he was getting towards Yoroi, only to have it completely miss it's target and have it thrown to the left of him, the object exploded in a blinding flash. When he tried to move away but realized he couldn't move.

_"What the-"_ he thought

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed

Shikamaru calmly responded "My clan's Jutsu specializes in controlling shadows. Since this stage has no shadows I had to create some."

"Create some? How? I don't see any!" he said his voice raising

Shikamaru smirked and pulled on something. That's when Yoroi realized

"String"

"Correct. Using the shadows created by the flash of light. The first shuriken I threw was to throw you off, but not only that, it had that string attached to it. However your shadow is currently behind you and I couldn't get to it. So I threw that light bomb to your left to not only make your shadow come on the right but to amplify your shadow and make it larger to make sure it can reach it." he told Yoroi

"Tch" was all he could reply. He was clearly outsmarted and there wasn't anything he could do.

**"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Jutsu)"** said Shikamaru as he took control of Yoroi and pulled out a kunai from his pouch and pointed the kunai at his neck

"Yield" he commanded

Yoroi wanted to protest but he decided against it.

"I yield" he said somberly

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara"

Naruto back on the stands looked at Shikamaru with an approving look

"Typical Shika. Doesn't have much muscle but has all the brains needed." thought Naruto

"Next fight Sora Komachi vs Kiba Izuzuka. Come down" Hayate told them

"Aw hell yea. Come on Akamaru, let's show this hot girl how strong we are!" he said confidently

Yune looked at Sora and they both nodded then Sora went down to the stage.

"Alright. Ready Hajime"

"Get ready. Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" he said with a wink

She giggled and said "Wouldn't want it any other way" her angelic voice rung out

Naruto meanwhile was watching her every move like an eagle. He knew Kiba was screwed cause he could tell Sora was no pushover, if her massive chakra reserves said anything. However this made Naruto question something

_"They couldn't be. Could they?"_ Naruto pondered as he narrowed his eyes at her

Naruto shook his head to rid those thoughts

Yune however was also watching Naruto look at her sister fight with a glint in her eye.

_"Soon.."_ she thought to herself as she licked her lips

Kiba prepared his clan's specialized Jutsu.

"Come on Akamaru let's do this"

**"Gatguga (Fang Passing Fang)"** he said as he and Akamaru spun creating a tornado looking aura and began to go make their way towards Yune at high speeds. She elegantly flipped back to dodging it her dress somehow not spiking up much to the dismay of most the males present. This dance continued for several minutes until Sora began to get bored of it.

"Is this all you can do?" she told him "My my I thought you were better" she said suggestively

Kiba blushed and had a lecherous look to him "I'll show you better" he said as he prepared another attack

**"Gatguga (Fang Passing Fang)"** he said as he flung at her

"I told you" she said as he neared

"That won't work" she finished as he reached her only for her to perform a spin kick and kicked Kiba to the wall creating a large crater.

Kiba was slightly dazed as he got back up

"You're going to regret that" he said angrily

She smirked "Oh really? Punish me then... or try to at least" she said causing many of the males to flush

"Heh. She's using her sexual appeal. How shameless" said Naruto out loud amused

"Ho? What this cutie? Would you like to attempt to punish me?" she said with a wink

However, Naruto was however immune to all forms of teasing and would not be one-upped

"Only if you beg for it, I don't mind making you scream" he told her much to Hinata's dismay, and only for Sora to largen her smirk

She was about to reply when she was cut off by Kiba

"Hey! Stop flirting! I still need to kick your ass" he told her angerly

"Oh right. You're still here" she said as she looked at Kiba unamused

"Shut up. I'll show you!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it and it exploded in a plume of smoke that covered the entire arena

She looked around in amusement and heard through the smoke

**"****Gatguga (Fang Passing Fang)"**

"Again with this. Is this really all you can do? Geez I thought would be more exciting than this"

Fighting could be heard in the smoke, it continued until the smoke almost cleared up.

_"Kiba has this there's no way someone can beat an Inuzuka in taijutsu"_ Was the thought that ran through most of the Konoha nin who clearly underestimated Sora. They were among the village's finest taijutsu users after all. There were some not so sure Kiba had this in the bag, they were the minority though.

As the smoke dissipated everyone half expected both of them to be someone harmed or one victorious most guesses landing towards Kiba. When the smoke dissipated and it revealed an untouched Sora standing victorious and a battered Kiba on the floor in defeat

Almost every Konoha nin was shocked. An Inuzuka? Beat in taijutsu? Even though they were genin the Inuzuka's **Gatguga** is something that should overwhelm a genin. But that wasn't it. To be _also _left unscathed was even more shocking.

Everyone looked at Sora slightly shocked. She just smiled at them then looked at Naruto and winked. Much the dismay of some of the females there, especially Hinata who glared at her with hate evident in her eyes.

"Winner, Sora Komachi"

"Will Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga come down"

Hinata looked at Naruto and he nodded at her "Show them you're not the same weak girl as before"

She nodded "Hai" She went over and look at her cousin with determination "I'll show Naruto that all that training wasn't for nothing"

"Ready? Hajime!"

Neither moved a muscle.

""Byakugan!""

Veins protruded from Hinata's lavender eyes as the same happened to Neji's white ones. Both stared each other off. Neji was slightly surprised at Hinata's demeanor, she was, as far as he could remember a timid shy girl who struggled to udder a complete sentence without studdering, much less to the blond kid she had the hots for. But the person in front of him wasn't the same person, it was unbelievable how much she changed since she became a genin and was put in that team with the blond kid. No matter he will win.

"Give up Hinata. It doesn't matter how much you've trained. Fate has already chosen me as the victor of this match" he told her

"No! I'm not the same person as before. I've changed and in this match I'll prove it to you, father and everyone that I'm strong, and not even you will stop me" she said with determination

"Very well. You have made your choice."

Neji attacked Hinata at high speeds, the onlooking Genin could barely keep up, but to everyone's surprise Hinata was keeping up no problem. Every strike Neji sent her way she swiftly blocked, both their hands seemingly blurred out of sight as a sign of how fast they were moving.

"Come on, one chance, one tiny cha-THERE" she thought as she finally got a chance to escape this loop they were in

One tiny movement Neji did gave Hinata a big enough window to slap his hand away and pushed him back. He skittled back and Hinata flipped back and ran through hand signs.

**"Fuuton: Kaze Noyashi no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Palm Jutsu)"** she exclaimed as she pushed her palm forward and out a gust of wind came out, strong enough to stagger Neji a bit. Hinata smiled and gave Neji no chance to recover, or so she thought

She dashed at Neji to attempt to strike one of his Tenketsu, she was a quarter of an inch away when Neji moved out just in time to dodge the strike.

In retaliation he attempted to strike one of hers. She widened her eyes as she moved her arm away in an attempt to dodge it and was successful for the most part but was slightly hit, not enough to disable her arm but enough to make her feel slight fatigue.

"Damn, if that hit this match would as good as over." she thought grimly

Neji saw that he hit her and started getting overconfident.

"I told you, it's pointless"

This was a large mistake on his part, he started getting cocky, he began to play a little more aggressively not focusing enough on defending from her attacks, Hinata noticed this and took advantage of it taking the chance she had to strike his tenketsu, he again dodged it but she managed to tap his tenketsu, much like she did to him effectively leaving both of them on the same boat.

"Crap, this is going worst that I had thought" he said inwardly as he panted. He looked at her and noticed she was in a similar state than him.

"Hinata, give it up, while you have gotten better but fate has already chosen me as the victor, everything you try will fail, and I will win" he said his voice raising

"Shut up already"

He looked up and saw the blond kid in Hinata's team glaring at him.

"You keep blabbing your mouth about fate this fate that, are you sure you're not just using fate as a cover to hide your fears? You're not the only one with problems, you keep on trying to hide behind the word "fate" instead of trying to do something to change it, if you keep on hiding behind 'fate' then your life will he filled with nothing than a 1 directional boring world where 'fate' will chain you down to mediocrity and you'll never be able to surpass anyone, or accomplish anything. Your so called fate is not your friend and will one day let you down. What will you do then?" he asked him coldly

"What do you know? You don't know what I've been through" he spat

"I do know what you've been through, and frankly I don't care, but if you will keep on insulting Hinata's attempts to grow and break out of the chains that previous held her back and comparing her attempts to better herself to your stupid fate. Then I'll have a problem, however I'll tell you the same thing I told her "you create your own fate". Do what you will with those words" be told him coldly

Neji was taken aback and pondered over his words tor a second, however he decided to keep up his

"You're an idiotic fool, you wi-"

"NEJI" he was cut off by a glaring Hinata

"I won't have you insulting Naruto-kun. How hurry up and show me this victory given to you from fate that you keep on talking about" she said with an uncharacteristic hostile tone and glared

Neji just clicked his tongue is response trying to hide his shock

"Very well"

"Let's end this." she continued

Both dashed at each other with a force stronger than before seemingly ignoring their previous injuries. Hinata attempted to attack Neji's tenketsu as Neji did the same continuing in their previous dance like manner. They both seemed to speed up as they hands blurred out of existence. Both baring determined looking, a clash of ideals, someone trying to prove herself as not weak and someone trying to break out of their limits put on them by their clan.

Both Neji and Hinata saw a chance to strike and took it, both instantaneously shot their arm out and slammed it on each other's chest. The sound of the impact echoed as they both spit out blood and fell the the ground. A second passed and no one moved a muscle, the sound of both bodies falling echoed in everyone's heads.

Naruto blurred out of existence at speeds not even Jonins could follow and showed up next to Hinata in an instant.

Hinata smiled at him "Naruto-kun" she said hoarsely

"Did I do good? Did I prove that I can stand in my own 2 feet even against someone like Neji?"

"Yes Hinata, you did good. However if you keep on asking me questions like that all that talk would all be for nothing. But I'm proud of you" he said as he put his hand on her chest hearing her heartbeat

"You'll be okay Hinata" he told her

She laughed that eventually broke into coughs "I know I will, I have you at my side after all. But please check on Neji. Our ideals may not match but he's my cousin and I care about him" he told her

"Right" he said as he moved making way for the medic team to take her

Naruto moved towards to Neji and his team who was surrounding him moved away

"I may not agree with you but Hinata cares about you. All I ask is for you to acknowledge Hinata, while I trained her, her drive was to prove to you and I she isn't weak. And I can now proudly say she isn't weak"

Neji gave a slight nod "Yes, I can see that look at how we both are left. I can see that fate didn't choose my to be the victor of this match. Seems like fate let me down this time"

Naruto snorted "You should really drop that fate crap"

Neji gave an uncharacteristic smile and weak chuckle "Right. Take care of Hinata, I can tell she holds you dear, keep helping her grow, I expect a rematch"

"Right" he nodded with a slight smile as he moved out of the way so the medic team can take him away.

"Draw by double knockout" announced Hayate

"Next fight Gaara vs. Rock Lee, will you both come down" he said

**"Gaara vs Rock Lee, Hajime"*same epic fight as canon***

"Winner Gaara" Hayate said as Gaara disappeared on a swirl of sand and appeared on the stands and simply stared at Naruto woth a glare.

"Next fight. Dosu Kinuta vs. Chōji Akimichi will you both come down ***same bloodbath as canon***

"Hajime, Dosu Kinuta"

"Next match, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yune Kazemi" as soon at these words were uttered everyone's interest was piqued, both Genin and Jonin alike

"Better not lose idiot" said Sasuke crossing his arms as a smirk appeared on his face

"Oh shut up" hr replied rolling his eyes as he jumped off the rails meeting Sora's gaze. She smiled suggestively at him

"Geez why are both of them so sexually appealing. It's as if they want me to devour them" Naruto mused "However that isn't important right now. I need to figure out as much as possible from this fight. Something doesn't click right with them, both her and Yune"

"Ready? Hajime"

Yune was the first to attack, she pulled her sword out and ran at Naruto with impressive speeds. What was even more impressive was Naruto pulling out a sword in time to block her attack

"Where did he get the sword from?" was the thought shared by many except for those who knew about seals

Yune swung at his head and Naruto simply put his blade to intercept the strike. She smirked and tried to sweep her leg under him only for him to jump up. She saw this as an opportunity to slash him but was met with disappointment when in mid air Naruto kicked her on the chest pushing her back and Naruto used it as a tool to flip back

"Heh, not bad cutie" she said

"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself. However if you want a taste of me you'll have to try harder" he replied smoothly

"Your attempts of flirting are cute" she replied with a smirk

"That may be but I'm not the one initiating them"

She just laughed out loud

"Very well then, you mentioned about trying harder to get a taste? That I'll do" she said as she ran at him with faster speeds.

This however was not a challenge to Naruto and blocked every strike that made it's way towards him. With each strike being faster than the last their movements started to blur a signal of how fast they were moving, so much that only Jonins could barely keep up

"What the hell is up with this next generation. They're all over Chunin level" commented Asuma to Kakashi up on the rails.

"I don't know but this next generation will be quite a spectacle for sure.." he replied

Naruto's and Yune's movements eventually became too fast for the genin to follow and Yune has a large smile on her face the whole time

"He's everything I expected so far" she thought excitedly "Now to push him further"

She jumped back and her sword began to crackle with lightning

The Jonin widened their eyes. That was elemental chakra manipulation, much like Asuma's Wind Blades. This girl was no joke if if knew how to do this

Naruto's smile also grew as a response

As her sword hissed she impaled it into the floor causing the floor to rumble slightly

Naruto realizing what she was about to do jumped up. As he did lightning blew out the floor beneath him like geysers. He anded a few yards away from the impact. He looked at her

"My turn" he said as he did 2 hand signs and slammed his hand into the floor

_**"Doton: Shi no Supaiku no Jutsu (Earth Release: Death's Spikes)"** _

The ground around Yune rumbled for a second before erupting in a series of spikes all around her. She jumped away from them only to be met with 15 kunai swiftly making their way towards her. She smiled and in mid air pulled out multiple kunai to intercept each one. Once she deflected them all and was about to land Naruto appeared in front of her, sword raised prepared to strike her.

She intercepted it at the last second but the strength behind it was enough to send her flying back. She elegantly landed on her feet. Only for her to see more kunai flying towards her. She rapidly ran through hand signs, brought her fingers to her lips and blew out a large gust of wind strong enough to blow all the kunai away. This however was not enough to stop Naruto

"Geez hot shot, can't you give a cute maiden like me a second to recover" she said as she blocked incoming blade strikes courtesy of Naruto

"Yeah but if I do that then it'll give you a bigger chance to come up with a attack. And we can't have that could we sweetheart" he said

"Yes that would be true.. only if this were an actual fight" she said only to confuse the listeners except for Naruto

"We both know this fight is for information gathering" she said in a lowly whisper only audible to the both of them "And I know more about you than you do me sweetie"

"But don't worry, I won't do anything, after all you could have ended me the instant this fight started. However I knew you wanted to get information about me through this fight" she whispered with a smirk

"What do you know about me" he asked not with his guard up

"Ah, that's no good sweetie, that would ruin the surprise later wouldn't it" she said with a giggle

"Now hurry up, punish this naughty girl and end this match" he said as her face flushed suggestively

Naruto deciding not to hold back anymore blurred away, appeared beside her and kicked her in the side making her fly away and slam against the arena wall making her moan. Which startled most of the arena spectators.

"Oh wow you're so rough Naruto-kun. If you keep on being so rough I won't be able to hold myself back" she said with a red face

"Proctor-kun you can end this fight, I withdrawl"

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"Winner by withdrawal, Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate slightly surprised

"Congrats blondie-kun" she said with a wink as she went up where Sora was

Naruto however didn't look to pleased. He discovered something about her but he didn't like it, she knew something about him and he didn't know much about her. That is something that upset him, she didn't seem to be hostile though. However he can't be sure, he'll need to watch over them more.

"Very well. Congratulations to the people who passed. The next test will be in one month. The test will be another one on one similar to this test. The matches will be as such" he said as a list flashed on the screen

Match #1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

Match #2: Sora Komachi vs Naruto Uzumaki

Match #3 Ino Yamanaka vs. Kankuro

Match #4 Shino vs. Dosu

Match #5: Shikamaru will fight the victor of Match #1

"You will have one month to train and prepare for this match. Use your time wisely, and good luck" he said as he began to exit the building

Everyone left and Naruto was going to look for Yune and Sora but they were nowhere to be found. First thing on their mind was going to see how Hinata was doing. But much to their disappointment they didn't allow visitors at the moment. Reluctantly both Sasuke and Naruto left.

"Alright Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei told me that we'll meet at Training Ground 7 as a team once Hinata has recovers and we'll discuss how we're going to handle training. But I want you at my place tomorrow, I'm going to remove that seal Orochimaru placed on you"

Sasuke nodded "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll be there at like 2" he finished and left in a Shushin

Naruto disappeared in a swirl and appeared at his house where Haku was waiting for him.

Upon his appearance Haku sprung into action pulling out senbon preparing to attack the intruder who dared step into Naruto-sama's home

"Chill it's just me" Naruto said raising his hands

Haku sighed and put her senbon away "You scared me Naruto-sama, did the Exams end already?" she asked

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Naruto-sama? Whatever happened to 'Naruto-kun'?"

Haku flushed "Uhhh I simply felt like Naruto-sama was more appropriate"

"Alright whatever you're comfortable with works. Anyways yeah, the exams finished, the final segment will be in a month, we have that time to train and prepare."

She nodded "How'd everyone do?" she asked slightly curious as to how Hinata did.

"Sasuke had an easy opponent but there was a complication"

"Complication?" she asked

"Yes, Orochimaru crashed the Chunin exams"

Haku was slightly taken aback "Orochimaru? As in one of the three Sannin Orochimaru? The one who deflected Konoha and is now one of the most wanted Konoha nin alongside Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes, he marked Sasuke with a curse seal, something I can remove but that isn't the point. He wanted Sasuke's Sharingan, and I blocked off the curse seal but that meant Sasuke having to hold off from using chakra for the match. He still passed thought but he will come tomorrow for me to remove his seal" he finished as she nodded

"And Hinata.. she did good, her match was against her cousin Neji, a member of the Hyuga branch family, said to be a prodigy. Hinata fought tooth and nail to beat him, it ended in a tie both hurting each other to the point where neither could move. Hinata.. she's going to be a difficult case. I know she cares about me but her love is obsessive and possessive and we will have to try and work with that. After all I can't fulfill my goal with just one lover" said Naruto with a snort to which Haku giggled

"Well Naruto-sama seems you have your work cut out for you" she said with a giggle

"Right, have you gotten in contact with Zabuza?" he asked her

"Yes, they're nearing Kiri, the purges are still as bad as it was. He will try to meet with the leader and put in a good word for you. Hey Naruto-sama, when are we leaving?" she asked

"I would rather sooner than later but I have some loose ends to fix here and I need more set up before I can leave, cause if I leave right now too much problems will arise that will bite us in the ass later down the road, and we can't have that"

"Right" she nodded

"I'll be in my room resting, see you later Haku-chan" he said as he left to his room with a wave

* * *

Naruto awoke to his senses being invaded my a delicious aroma

He stood up and began to walk down to see Haku making his breakfast with Miyako on her shoulders blabbing on about how her her master was and whatever

"Mornin" he said with a yawn and sat down on one of the chairs

"Good morning Naruto-sama" she said as she began to get a plate to serve him

"Good morning Master, Miyako helped Haku-chan" the fox said excitedly as she jumped off Haku's shoulder and jumped onto Naruto's lap so she can get pet

Haku brought the food and Naruto licked his lips "Itadakumasu" he said and he began to gobble it down

"Shoo good" he said mid bite "It's been a while since I've eaten fresh cooked from you, so this tastes 10x better" he praised

Haku giggled and was about to respond but a knock on the door stopped her. She looked at Naruto and pulled out senbon

"Chill it's probably Sasuke" he said

"Right, still doesn't hurt to be safe" she said as she went to open the door senbon on the other hand

And to no one's surprise Sasuke was there, arms crossed with his signature scowl

"Yo"

"Yo"

"I'm coming in" he said as he began to walk in and saw Naruto eating

"Are you done eating idiot" he asked

"Oh shut up Sasuke hurry up and undo your genjutsu and get undressed, you don't have to get fully undressed, but enough so your entire back is exposed" he replied

He blushed in response and began to mumble something about perverts

Haku on the other hand was confused _"Genjutsu?"_ she thought inwardly

Sasuke however was hesitant when he saw Haku standing there "Idiot, can we trust her?" he whispered looking at Haku

"Sasuke I trust Haku with my life. You can trust she'll keep your secret, but if you're not comfortable undoing it in front of her I will ha e her leave" he said

Sasuke shook his head "No it's okay, I'll eventually have to get comfortable with being in this form around people" he said as he began to run through a series of hand signs

When he ended it with a "Kai" and instead of a normal Sasuke there was standing a female the height of Sasuke, her small but noticeable mounds on her chest. Her attire was the same that Sasuke was wearing and her hair was a dark shade of of black that swung freely behind her reaching to her mid back. Her skin was pale, her face more angular, feminine, and her pink lips were baring a scowl. All in all she was beautiful

Haku stepped back a bit in surprise "W-who the heck are you?"

"I'm Sasuke" she replied

She was about to retort when Naruto said something "It's true, Sasuke has been using a genjutsu disguising her gender for reasons that aren't my right to tell" he told her

Haku nodded, she was not one to judge, each person has their own reasons.

Sasuke began to take her shirt off, her pale skin illuminating in the sunlight. Once she had it off and was covering her chest. She layed down on her stomach where Naruto had told her

"Haku, go get my seal equipment" he told her. Haku nodded and left, she came back a minute later with ink and pens

Naruto grabbed one of the pens and dipped it in the ink.

"Brace yourself, cause this is going to take a while" he told her softly

Naruto's brush hit her skin and she slightly shuttered and moaned at the touch. One stroke, then another, and another all of them making her tired as it went on until her world went black.

Upon awakening Sasuke felt fatigue all over her as she stood up in front of her was Naruto eating ramen. She looked at him for a second the down at her chest and scrambled to cover herself up

Naruto just let out a chuckle and she glared at him "How are you feeling?" he asked

She sighed and stretched "Everything is tried"

"How long was I out?"

"8 Hours" her eyes opened on shock. She looked outside and noticed it was starting to get dark

Her stomach rumbled and she flushed in embarrassment

"You hungry?" he asked trying not to laugh

"Yes" she said quietly

"I'll make you something" he said as he got up

"I'll do it Naruto-sama" said the voice of Haku who was sitting besides Naruto

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her form of addressing Naruto

"Nah Haku it's okay I'll make it myself" he said as he put his arm out to stop her

"You better not make me ramen idiot" said Sasuke

Naruto chuckled "While ramen is the food of the gods, that isn't all I eat for your information"

Sasuke looked at Haku "So do you and Naruto have that kind of relationship?" she asked

Haku raised an eyebrow "What kind?"

Sasuke flushed "Well you know.. you called him 'Naruto-sama'"

Haku's face exploded in a shade of red "No no no we don't have that kind of relationship yet" she exclaimed wailing her arms around

"Yet?" she quirked her eyebrow

Haku could only sputter in response

"Hmm. So you do you want to be in that kind of relationship?"

Haku didn't reply and just looked down red-faced, she's too embarrassed to reply

Sasuke smirked inwardly "That idiot sure keeps some interesting company" she mused to herself

Naruto came back with some food **(insert your favorite food or whatever)** and Sasuke began to eat as she pondered over the last few days.

* * *

"Onee-chan, so what do you think about Naruto-kun?" asked an excited voice

"He was intresting indeed, he is much stronger than we thought" said the other voice with a giggle

"Yes, he was most certainly intresting, can't wait to fight him again" she continued

Both made a singal hand signs undoing their genjutsu.

"Yes, we better report out observations to her, she'll definitely want to hear this" she thought with a smirk as they both disappeared in a blur of speed leaving Konoha

* * *

**Allrriigghhtt so I'm finally done with the Chunin exams, this was kinda of difficult due to all the fights, it really tested my skill to make fight scenes, I'm not one to beg for reviews but please tell me how I did, feedback is always welcome. Not gonna lie it was kind of difficult coming up with the fights, but they were fun to try and come up with, I had to try and not make then seem stale, hope I did them justice. **** Also tell me if I did a good job on keeping a consistent POV, that's something I've been working on.**

**Anyways with that out I decided to introduce 2 new characters. For their appearance just think of what Cinder from RWBY wears (I've never seen it but I've seen screenshots of her and I like her dress so I'm using it) They're both going to become important but probably won't show up again until later, that's all I'm gonna say about them.**

**Ah, I really enjoyed writing Hinata's fight, I've been kind of sidelining her but I haven't forgotten about her that's for sure, I added a bit more about her inner conflict.**

**Ino got a bit more of a spotlight, I've said before they're friends but Ino is beginning to feel something more hehe. I actually came up with that little flashback on the spot while I was rereading it, I thought I'd add a little bit of background on my version of Ino's friendship with Sakura, I hate Sakura as you can tell so her fight was enjoyable.**

**So with Kurumi, she didn't appear this chapter. She's been spectating watching what Naruto is doing. N****ext chapter is gonna be the intermission between now and the Chunin exams where Naruto meets Jiriaya, I'm kinda excited about this cause that would mean Naruto is one step closer to freeing Kurumi.**

**Another thing I'm gonna be using "he, his him" with Sasuke for this first part, after she finally comes out as female I'll start using the female pronouns. Sorry if that confused some of you. One of you pointed out that some of the relationships seem too rushed and I read over and I agree, I'll try to spend more time on their interactions and show more of their inner thoughts to show them evolving. Another issue that was brought up is that I keep on time-skipping to important parts of the story leaving out character interactions which makes their interactions not make sense and seem rushed, this kinda correlates with the previous issue, point is, I'll try to work on more character interactions and I'll definitely have to have a lot of those cause while it is a huge harem, I don't want it to be a huge bs harem, so I have my work cut out for me lmao.**

**Also for those thinking I'll abandon this story then don't worry, I might take breaks and long updates but because I don't wanna rush it and there's only one sin in fanfiction, that is to hype your story up to make it seem like it'll be 1 million words and 900 chapters or sum only to stop writing at chapter 4.**

**Anyways with that being said, hope you enjoyed, and creative criticism is always welcome.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
